


Summer Is Where It Began

by MischievousMessrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMessrs/pseuds/MischievousMessrs
Summary: It's August 1976. The summer before James Potter and Lily Evans start their final year at Hogwarts. Among chaos and heartbreak this is where their whole relationship all began...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published over on ff.net way back when in 2012 where it has remained as a work in progress ever since. Recently I went back over the reviews this fic originally got and after a lot of mess and set back over the years I have finally decided to try finish this after giving it a bit of a make over. 
> 
> So to old readers and new welcome. I hope you enjoy despite the agonising amount of time it has taken me to work on this. Please don't forget to leave a review. Long or short they make my day and the effort I've put into this worth while. 
> 
> Much love - L
> 
> p.s If you're interested please feel free to hit up by tumblr

The rumbling motorcycle engine was almost deafening, but even this sound could not be compared to the pounding of James Potter’s own blood in his ears as he sat riding pillion behind Sirius Black. The wind pulled the skin on his face taunt against his jaw and despite the protection offered by his glasses the moving air still stung at the corners of his eyes making them water and his vision blurred. With gritted teeth James squinted barely able to make out the outline of street signs in the moonlight as the bike passed each one at speed. What had initially started off as a short drive with Sirius had turned into weeks of roaming most of Britain.

As they pulled further into a run down industrial town Sirius slowed the bike until they reach a vacant hotel where he pulled into the carpark and cut the engine. James breathed a sigh of relief, his shoulders and arms needed a good stretch after being wrapped so tightly around Sirius’s middle and his arse had gone numb from being sat for so long. He climbed off the pack of the bike and peeled off the rucksack containing a couple of spare changes of clothes, wallets with muggle and wizarding money alike and their wands. Sirius dug his hand into the front pocket of his leather jacket pocket and pulled out a very crinkled and scrunch map.   

“So if I’m not mistaken we’re about another couple hours ride from Moony’s” He said aloud jabbing at their current location on the paper with his forefinger. “It’s probably a bit late to go that far. I reckon we crash here for the night and pick it up again in the morning. We’re currently some place called Cokeworth. At least that’s what I think the last sign said anyway, it was a bit naff.”

James yawned and nodded in agreement, slinging the rucksack back over his tired shoulders. They approached the reception of the Railview Hotel together. A guard light flickered on as they they tried to enter through the sliding glass door was unsurprisingly locked at this hour. While James pressed his face against the window trying to see in Sirius knocked his knuckled sharply against the glass. James could just make out a light being flicked on at the top of the stairs at the back of the office. A middle-aged woman appeared a short while later in a fuzzy beige dressing gown and slippers. She seemed startled to see two young men at her front door. She unlocked the door and greeted them both.

“Can I help you boys? Lost, are we?” She noted, pointing at the map sticking out of Sirius’s pocket.

“We’re looking for a place to stop for the night if you have one?” Sirius answered. The woman maneuvered her way around  to the check in desk picking up bits of paper distractedly.

“We had a few truckers do late check ins, but we still have rooms available. All of them have showers but room 17 has a bath. Which do you prefer?” Despite her business like demeanor it was hard to take her seriously in her pajamas.

The boys opted for Room 17, paid for two nights in cash for the trouble and left the woman to go back to bed. Room 17 was quaint,made up of three rooms; a master bedroom with kitchenette, a side smaller bedroom, and a bathroom. With a pale lino floor in the kitchenette and bathroom, and faded red carpet in the two bedrooms it was clear the place was dated and could use a little tender love and care.

"You take a single, I've soooo got the queen. I'll get breakfast tomorrow." Sirius yawned laying back on the main bed with a triumphant humph as he spread out like a starfish. He didn't even bother to get beneath the covers or take off his clothes. Too tired to complain or argue James staggered into the smaller room. Unlike Sirius he did bother to remove his shoes and pants before climbing into bed beneath the covers. Despite how hectic the evening had been it seemed that all the adrenaline had finally exhausted itself and sleep overcame him quickly.

James felt drowsy and confused when he was awoken by Sirius shuffling around the next morning. It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up and register where he was and what it was that brought him there. James clambered out of bed and swung open the bedroom door to see Sirius leaning against the sink with an empty mug waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Right Prongs, I asked the old woman downstairs and she reckons there's a nice little bakery down the street. Fancy going there for breakfast?" Sirius called cheerfully.

"Sure, I don't really care," James grumbled back at him. How could Sirius to be so chipper this early in the day? His stomach growled and he had to admit, if only to himself that he was in fact hungry. Though he was in desperate need a bath before they went anywhere as he reeked of body odor. He left Sirius to enjoy his tea while he had a bath and felt like he had only been submerged for five minutes when Sirius disturbed him.

"Oi! Prongs! Hurry up and get out of the bath, I’m starving and the cleaning ladies want our towels! " Sirius yelled through the bathroom door.

"I'm relaxing!" James yelled back at him. He hadn't felt this at ease in a very long time, the bathwater soothed his aching muscles that had been stiff from riding for days. He rotated his shoulders and sighed deeply, letting the relaxation overcome him once more. But it was quickly interrupted again by Sirius hammering his fist against the door.

"I don't give a pixie. Hurry up, I just got a look at the back of the younger one. She's got a nice arse."

James chuckled to himself, typical bloody Padfoot all his mind focuses on is quidditch, food, alcohol, sleep and fit arses. Although not necessarily in that order. James climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom.

"So, where's this girl with the nice arse?" James asked hopefully.

"Outside, I didn't get a good look at her." Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Just her arse?" James laughed at his best mate. He gave Sirius’s ear a flick like he was telling off a misbehaving dog as he passed him to get dressed.

"What? She's just your type man, sexy redhead." He replied boastfully, rubbing his sore ear.

"Did you happen to find out how old she was?" James countered skeptical as he dried quickly and dressed. To which Sirius answered rather sheepishly that he indeed hadn’t seen the girl’s face. "Exactly. For all you know she could be old enough to be your mother." James teased him as he opened the front door placing the towels in a heap in front of it. “Now let’s go get breakfast”

"No one with a body like should ever be compared to my mother Prongs. Never." Sirius argued

* * *

 

Lily groaned as she leant out of bed and squinted at her alarm clock, 7:15am. School days? Sure, that's just fine, but the holidays? No, just no. She did not want to be awake right now. She slammed her hand down on the snooze button and stretched. Her bedroom was stiflingly hot despite the fact he’d left her window open overnight and beads of sweat were already trickling down her back. She would need a shower before work. Sighing she turned off the alarm as it rang again and headed for the bathroom. It was 8 o’clock by the time she  descended the stairs fully dressed and found her father already busing himself in the kitchen.

"Morning Lily. Work today?" He asked putting on the kettle. Lily nodded yawning. "How busy?"

"Same as usual, not very. We got a couple of truckies in; I'll be home by 11:30 latest." Lily replied, her voice giving away her worry.

"At least it's something love and you get all your afternoons off." Her father responded positively giving her a smile.

"I guess, but we could do with the extra money" She said glumly.

Lily honestly didn't know how her dad was going to manage to afford her stuff for Hogwarts that year; it was tough times now when it came to the money side of things. Her mother had passed away a few years previously so it was just the two of them. Especially with Petunia only flicking back and forth from London a couple of times to visit and putting in nothing contribution wise when she ate all the food in the house.

"Don't worry yourself about money poppet, we'll manage. We always do." Her father said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

However, Lily still couldn't help but worry. If her dad got laid off again... they were fucked, to put it bluntly. She said her goodbyes and left for work hoping that her boss Mary would be in a relatively pleasant mood, even if it was wishful thinking. Lily arrived at the hotel a good ten minutes early for her shift, so she collected her uniform from it’s hook in the laundry room and started loading up the linen trolley. A note of the rooms that needed cleaning was already taped to the trolley.  Lily paused as she read over the note, it was unusual for anyone to stay longer than a simple overnighter these days but it appeared room 17 had paid for two. She looked up from the note to see her co-worker Ali pulling into the carpark.

Ali was a woman in her late sixties, but she'd ever let it show. Her eyes were a pale blue and she had greying hair which she kept dyed a mousey brown colour, she barely looked forty. If it wasn't for the fact that in Cokeworth everybody pretty much knew everybody, Lily would never have thought that the lovely lady she worked with was fast approaching her retirement age.

The pair chatted away idly as they worked about Ali's recent holiday is Spain.

“Mary tells me there are two strapping young lads in room 17... They're still there... wanna sneak a peek?" Ali winked at Lily as they approached the room in question.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. Once Ali had gone into a service after there had been no reply at her knocking on the door. Unknown to Ali at the time the gentleman had been in the shower and as such did not hear the cleaning ladies outside. She had gone in just as a man came out of the bathroom in wearing nothing but a towel. She'd apologized profusely in an embarrassed state claiming she was just there to make beds and collect his towels and whoosh just  like that the man had whipped off his towel from around his waist and handed it to her. He proceeded to then wander around the room stark naked and dripping wet as Ali made beds and cleaned up the bathroom claiming he prefered to air dry anyway. Ali ha'd never lived the incident down and since then they'd had quite rough luck when it came to men still being in rooms. The pair of them had seen more men half naked in their boxers than they would ever dare to count.

"I'm good thanks Ali, they're all yours." Lily smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Suit yourself love, yummy lovelies here I come!" Ali said quietly as she knocked on the door. Lily turned to unload the fresh towels from the trolley as Ali greeted the room’s occupant.

"Morning Lad, room service. We're just here to collect your dirty towels and replace them."

"Oh thanks... Umm my friend is still in the bath, could you come back in like 5?" The voice in the doorway returned.

It gave Lily such a start she almost dropped the set of towels. She could have sworn she recognized that voice but just couldn't picture where she recognized it from which befuddled her. Where had she heard that strong voice before?

"Not to worry my lovely, just leave everything you want replaced at the door!" Ali chirped back and waited until the door had closed to finish speaking to Lily. "Gods Lily... you missed out that time, he was definitely yummy. That hair and those abs? To die for!"

"Maybe next time." Lily chuckled regaining her composure.

By the end of her working day Lily had completely forgotten about the mysterious voice from room 17, all she could think of was her desperate need of another shower thanks to the sweat that had pooled along her spine and made her shirt cling to her body. Despite it only being 11 O’clock the heat of the day was already reaching its peak, making the walk home almost unbearable. She pushed on at speed none the less and practically skipped her way past the entrance to Spinner's End on the off-chance Severus Snape was skulking about.

Reaching her own house, she was so focused on getting up the garden path and into the house she failed to notice the unfamiliar car parked outside. Her father was stood leaning against the doorway to the kitchen as she entered through the front door, she nodded breathlessly to acknowledge him and she kicked her shoes off roughly against the corridor wall.

"Your sister is here... She's up in her room" he said carefully. Lily turned to look at the shoe rack by the door and noticed a large pair of men’s shoes far too big to be her fathers. "She's brought Vernon" Mr Evans added.

"That's nice," Lily responded biting her tongue.

In Lily's opinion Vernon, Petunia's boyfriend was an absolute pig. Both in looks and in personality. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as the arrogant young junior executive that Petunia had unfortunately met during her typing course in London. Picking up her discarded shoes Lily slotted them into the rack besides Vernon’s.

“An owl came while you were out. I left it on your bed. It has a wax seal on it." Mr Evans teased in attempt to diffuse the tense atmosphere that was already starting to settle. Wax sealed letters tended to only mean one thing. Hogwarts!

Lily raced upstairs to her bedroom and snatched the letter off her bed and turned it over, the Hogwarts crest was indeed pressed into it with bright red wax. It was heavier than usual in her hand and her excitement spiked a little further. The last time a letter had been this heavy was receiving her prefects badge a few years previous. But this could just as equally be heavier due to a longer list of necessary school supplies for her final and most important year. She exhaled a deep breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding.

Two years ago, by now she would have ripped open the letter and rushed down to Spinners end to see Severus and ask when he wanted to go to Diagon Alley with her. But there would be no calling in to see Severus, just as she hadn’t last year. Ever since he'd called her... Mudblood. Things would always be different now and despite already having a year to get used to it, she still felt slightly out of place about the whole ordeal.

A noise on the landing brought her back to reality and she cast a glance towards the door as her sister and Vernon passed by without a word. Lily thought about her father down stairs who was sure to be waiting for her to eagerly bounce back down to discuss a trip to London. Maybe  if she was lucky she could catch a ride back with her sister and Vernon and return home via bus or train. There was only one thing for it, she tore the letter open and upturned the contents of the envelope on her bed. Out fell a small metal pin and two sheets of parchment paper. She sat on the edge of her bed and collected the pin in her hand. It was bright read as her prefect badge had been, but this time it was not perfect that was printed in bold gold. She felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs. After years of hard work and yearning here it was in her hot little hand, the head girl badge she had so desperately craved. She had succeeded, this year Hogwarts would have at least one muggleborn head, her chest swelled with pride. She turned to the parchment and read it over keenly, but instead of Professor McGonagall’s usual green ink she was used to, it was written in beautiful purple cursive.

 

_To Miss Lily Evans,_

_Congratulations! Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is honoured to present you with the role of Head girl the year of  September 1976- July 1977. Your first order of duty is the briefing of this year's prefects which will take place in the heads compartment of the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Your head girl badge is enclosed along with this year’s school supply list._

_All the best for your academic year ahead._

_Kind regards,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 

Hugging the letter close to her chest Lily’s eye began to brim with tears. The sense of accomplishment to see Dumbledore’s words written was immense. Her mind travelled back to the first Hogwarts letter she had received which Dumbledore had handed to her personally when he had visited to tell her she was a witch. The memory was so vivid in her mind she could practically still feel her sisters larger hand squeezing hers and the sweet smell her mother’s perfume. The living room curtains had been floral then, not the blue grey colour they were now. She wanted to live in that split-second moment forever, before everything had changed. But muffled voices from downstairs showed that she couldn’t. Instead collecting herself and the envelope she took off down the staircase, two steps at a time.

"Dad! I got head girl!" Lily yelled as she entered the sitting room.

Petunia and Vernon were sat on the sofa opposite her father, their backs facing Lily. Petunia swung her head around so violently it was a wonder how she didn't snap her neck. She glared at Lily with absolute horror and her nostrils flared as though she was going to explode.

"Oh, Lily that's wonderful! Both of my girls with such wonderful news!" Mr Evans grinned standing to give his youngest daughter a big hug.

"You FREAK! You just had to ruin MY moment, didn't you?" Petunia shrieked, she stood bolt upright the explosion finally boiling over the surface. Vernon shook his head crossly before standing.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked confused. Looking from her sister to her father and back again.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I tell dad I'm getting married and you just stand there listening and just have to try and top me!" Petunia started screaming.

She was becoming hysterical at this point and Lily was realising the error she had made. All Lily wanted to do was scream back at her, she’d just come down the stairs, how was she supposed to have known? Why hadn’t her sister waited to include her in this news? But Lily swallowed the angry bile rising in her throat and instead tried to remedy the situation she had apparently caused.

“You’re getting married that's great Tuney, I’m so happy for you!" Lily choked out, trying to reach out to give her older sister a congratulatory hug.

"Get away from me you FREAK! You ruin everything!" Petunia screamed at her again as though her body had been taken over by a banshee, crying her eyes out.

Vernon took this as his excuse to retreat into the kitchen. He kissed Petunia lightly on the cheek and grumbled under his breath to Mr Evans about leaving them to sort out ‘family business’. Lily felt like everything was happening in slow motion, one second she was watching as Vernon was leaving the chaos, the next she was feeling a sharp sting against her face as her sister’s hand hit it with an open palm. Her sister had never struck her before, their assaults between one another had always been verbal. It was the shock and the humiliation that hurt Lily more than then the actual impact.

She didn't know how to feel; her body went numb. She barely registered her father turning to loudly scold Petunia as she bolted for the front door to go Merlin knows where. Lily locked eyes with Vernon who was stood just as gob smacked as she was. He turned abruptly and scuttered away into the kitchen. Tears started to flow full force adding to the stinging sensation on her skin, Lily sprinted back up the stairs and into the bathroom. Slamming and locking the door behind her before slowly sinking against it. Everything was starting to come back into real speed now as the sobs wracked her body. A light knock on the door alerted her to her father on the other side.

“Lily love… Are you okay?” He asked quietly, pressing his ear against the door. Lily inhaled deeply and wiped the tears from off her face.

“I’m fine dad. I’ll be out in a bit, I need a shower” She responded, her voice taunt. It was an odd response she knew but at least half of it was technically true. She stood and turned on the shower tap as if to reaffirm her own statement.

“Alright… well I’m gonna make a cuppa. I’ll see you downstairs when you’re done.” Her father sounded slightly defeated, and Lily heard him stay paused on the landing before heading back down the stairs.

Lily took this as her chance to look at her face in the mirror for the first time. She walked cautiously towards the basin mirror and turned her cheek to one side, as expected a pinkish welt had been brought to the surface. It wouldn’t be enough to leave a physical bruise, but it would still smart for half an hour or so yet. Determined to not lie any more than necessary and to wash the dirty feeling off her, Lilly stripped and clambered into the shower, burying her head under the constant stream of water. If only it had to problem to really wash her problems away.

As promised her father was waiting downstairs with a cup of tea when she resurfaced, but Vernon was nowhere to be seen. Mr Evans was frowning, he hated seeing his two girls upset. He handed Lily her mug and explained Vernon had made himself scarce for the afternoon. They sat in uncomfortable silence, each sipping on their beverages cautiously. Mr Evans looked at a loss for what to say. He opened his mouth a few times, but the words just didn’t seem to come to him.

“What is it dad” Lily asked him softly.

"Word on the grape vine is there's a rave happening tonight,” he responded awkwardly. Lily raided an eyebrow at him. “Not that I usually condone parties. But maybe it’d do you some good to get out of house and have a bit of fun after… well”

Mr Evans inspected the bottom of his mug. Bless him he’s trying, Lily thought. Her dad had never been the best at handling a cat fight, that had always been her mum’s department before she died.

"I'll see." Lily sighed, her father however didn’t seem to accept this answer.

“Darling when even your deal old dad tells you that you need to loosen up and go to a party… Well you need to loosen up and go to a party. It won’t kill you, I know you’re smart and sensible, you’ll only stay here and mope all night otherwise so what’s the harm? You’re young. Enjoy it while you can, because your dad is bonkers enough to let you.” Her father shook his head as he laughed at himself.

Oh Dad, if only you knew Lily laughed internally. Once upon a time, last summer the perfect Lily Evans had once snuck out to attend a party and her father was still none the wiser. Not that she’d had much common sense at the time, she was just being petty if she was being honest with herself. She had heard that Severus had been making a few appearances at parties over the summer and decided she wanted to prove she could be ‘fun’ too as she was home alone with Petunia for the weekend. She’d even recruited Remus Lupin to make Snape think they were dating. Looking back on it now the whole idea was ridiculous, Snape didn’t even make an appearance, but she had a fun time with Remus nonetheless.

“Okay, I will.” She replied.

* * *

 After breakfast the boys approached the gentleman behind the bakery counter and asked him what there was to do in the town. They discovered there was a there was a community football league, but the next game wasn’t until Saturday and other than that not a lot happened around town. Though he did note that the town youth tended to hold raves in the abandoned factories but entry was very hush hush.

 Sirius and James left the bakery and wandered the streets surrounding it trying to find someone, anyone who could point them in the right direction. But the further they traveled and the more they searched the more that this place appeared to be a ghost town. They had lost track of the amount of foreclosure signs and boarded up houses and businesses they had witnessed. It was as though someone had sapped all the life out of this tired mining town and it was on its last wobbly leg. It saddened James to see that this town was in just a dire state as the wizarding world was right now. The muggles were going through hardships just as much as they were, without the hardships of war to blame.

 "No party by the looks of things Prongs," Sirius said glumly. 

"Where do you suppose everyone is?" James asked as they continued walking down a street called Spinner's end, where the worst of the town’s poverty seemed to have hit. But he barely listened to Sirius's response as he heard another sound in the near distance.

 "My guess? Left this dump. I mean look at it everything is shut down, abandoned... who wouldn't?" Sirius moaned "Prongs? Hello earth to Prongs!".

 "Shhhh!" James scolded and strained his ears. "Do hear that? It sounds like someone crying."

 They walked a little further along the road until they reached a rundown children's playground. Even this looked miserable and playgrounds were supposed to be somewhere you found joy no matter what was happening elsewhere. But there were no happy screaming children here. The slide was broken, a gaping hole in the middle of it, the see-saw had missing seats and there were only two swings. One was snapped it half and the other was occupied by a young woman no older than twenty sobbing at the top of her lungs. The woman was thin with blonde hair and her pale eyes were swollen from tears.

 "Are you okay?" James asked kindly approaching her.

 "Does it look like I'm okay?" The girl spat back at him, her voice like venom on her tongue.

 "Well no that's why he asked," Sirius said rudely, sitting beside her on the ground. James, not knowing what to do decided to join him.

 "Piss off!" She scowled, kicking up wood chips at them, even if she hadn't been crying James didn't think she was exactly pretty and her personality seemed to prove it.

 "Not until you at least tell us why you're crying." Sirius continued undeterred. 

"Because of my rotten sister, happy now? I announce I've just bought a house and I'm getting married and she just had to ruin everything by saying she got head girl at her stupid special school. My Father was thrilled by that more than my wedding, of course I was left ignored. It's not like I wanted her at my wedding anyway." The woman growled.

"Well that wasn't very nice, but isn't that a little harsh? Not wanting her at your wedding." James tried to but in softly.

"You don't understand what it's like! She's so... so... urgh she's just so aggravating. The whole world revolves around her because everyone thinks she's so perfect! I moved out with my fiancé to get away! If I didn't have to come back to see my dad I wouldn't even be here!" She wailed miserably, there was a detected a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I know what that's like. My parents think the world revolves around my brother," Sirius added "I hated them so much I just walked out. I used to live with this guy" He said gesturing to James. "But now I have my own place in the very heart of London. You want my opinion? Go back home to your fiancé pet and plan your dream wedding. Fuck her. If you don't want her there, then that's your choice. It's your big day"

"You're right" She sniffed. "Fuck her. I'm going home to Vernon." And with that she got up and stormed off in the direction the boys had just come from.

"Gee no thank you necessary," Sirius huffed. “It’s not like I wanted to ask you where to find a party round here.”

“We were supposed to go drop in on Moony anyway,” James reminded him.

 The boys returned to the hotel to collect the bike and drove the couple hours distance to the Lupin’s, parking the bike in the back garden. They played a quick game of rock, parchment, wand to establish who had to knock on the Lupin's front door. Mrs. Lupin was often jumpy with people visiting. Who could blame her poor woman? Sirius came off second best and wrapped his knuckles firmly on the back door. Mrs Lupin opened it gingerly, not holding the door open any further than to show her face.

“Hi Mrs Lupin, is Remus in?” Sirius asked politely. Mrs Lupin seemed nervous and James was sure she was going to say no and turn them away, but she surprised them both and opened the door wider.

"He’s upstairs. Don't stay long, he needs his rest. He's not been well," She paused part way through her sentence. “Sorry, I forget you boys already know. It’s just hard to believe sometimes there are people that accept it. Come on in. Peter was here the other day”

James found it hard at times like these not to tell Mrs Lupin how much he understood what Remus was going through every month. Though he knew it was in his best interest to keep the marauders animal antics amongst themselves, especially considering how dangerous it was and the fact that they were a bunch of unregistered animagus. Instead he nodded respectfully and follow Sirius to Remus’s room.

Sirius stormed through the door without so much as knocking and practically jumped on poor Remus who was still laying in bed looking a little worse for wear. Remus groaned in protest and shoved Sirius off him, though he was smiling as he did so.

"Sorry Moony, my evil brother is rather rude. I got the looks, brains and the charm he got well... what did you get?" James joked casting a look toward Sirius who had made himself comfortable at the end of the bed.

That earned him a smile and some weak laughter from Remus and a scowl from Sirius. Including the battle from the garden that that the score at Prongs 2- Padfoot 0.

"Hey guys, how's your little tour going?" Remus asked as he sat himself up.

Sirius spent the afternoon rattling off  stories with James throwing in random interjections of the various places they had visited, pub brawls they had been in and girls and guys he had managed to sneakily get a kiss or a shag in with, ending with them landing in Cokeworth. Much to their surprise Remus had actually heard of Cokeworth and their party scene.

"I know someone who lives there." Remus replied conservatively.

James couldn't help but feel like Remus was hiding something from him, which made him feel slightly hurt. The marauders never hid secrets from one another.

"Who?" Sirius quizzed, just as intrigued as James as to who this mysterious person was.

"Oh, just one of the other prefects." He told them with a shake of his head.

"If it’s one of the parties you’re looking for, I’d start down Scannell street in the industrial area. If there’s one there you can’t miss it, they tend to set up in the abandoned factories since it’s a little way out of the center of town and they won’t disturb anyone. Be careful though, everything is spiked”

“Your mum said Wormtail was here the other day” James noted.

“Yeah he stopped in for a bit with his mum. He’ll be back from Amsterdam the day before the train” Remus responded.

“Lucky git. I mean it’s a family holiday but think about all the weed he can be smoking and all the fit foreign birds” Sirius whistled.

As if on cue Mrs Lupin appeared in the door to ask if the boys would be staying for tea. The pair politely declined and suggested they should be making their way back. James felt guilty leaving, knowing that the week the Lupin’s would be forced to lock Remus in their basement for the duration of the full moon. Once back at Hogwarts they could be there to help him through his transformations but for now all they could do was wish him luck.

* * *

Back in Cokeworth James thought he was going to go mad if he had to hear Sirius sing another line of the muggle band Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Don’t Stop’. The boys were dressed and ready for what they hoped would be a raging muggle party. It wouldn't be the first one that they had gate crashed but this wasn’t some house party they had stumbled across, this was a proper rave in an abandoned warehouse. They locked their room and tried to avoid the prying eyes of the hotel owner as they headed in the direction Remus had given them. It didn't take long before the sound of music hit their ears as they reached the heart of the abandoned industrial area and spotted a trail of people heading towards one of the factories. James and Sirius followed their lead to see there was a burly looking guy stood at the side entrance of one of the buildings waving people through one by one.

"Name..." The guy grunted as the boys approached. He could have been part troll, especially with that ugly mug.

"I'm James and this is my friend Sirius." James said confidently and tried to push past into the building. But the troll wasn’t having anything to do with it and stretched his arm up blocking their path.

"What kinda fucked up name is that? I don’t know ya, fuck off" The troll retorted. Sirius let out a small growl from the back of his throat.

"His parents were hippies, can't blame the fella now can we? So, are we in or...?" James asked trying to smooth things over before a fight started to break out, it was too early in the night for that and he didn’t have any alcohol in his system.

"No outsiders." The big guy grumbled.

"Come on mate, we're just looking for a bit of fun. What's the harm in it? We were recommended this by a friend. Said your parties are to die for." Okay now James was exaggerating a little but hey they wanted in, there was nothing better to do. The door troll raised an eyebrow.

"How do I know you ain't no pig's snitch? We don't like cops."

"Dude you're talking to the guys who earned themselves a month worth of detentions for sticking firecrackers in a boys' bathroom. We aren't angles." Sirius butted in. The troll seemed impressed, he waved them in.

The party was in full swing and neither of them recognised any of the music, but hey it was a muggle party, thus muggle music. While they knew a few odd songs thanks to Remus, this was a bit much. James lost Sirius to a crowd of girls within the first half an hour. Not that he was that bothered by that fact, he was quite happy to wander around and mingle by himself without his wingman. He danced with a couple of girls that took an interest in him but none of them really tickled his fancy. They were no muggle-born fiery redhead with a flower for a name. James was very much enjoying himself and he wasn't even drunk yet that is until Sirius came running over with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Oh Padfoot, what have you done now?" James asked exasperatedly “I swear if you’ve pissed off the door troll or made a move on some other bloke’s bird already...”

"Remember the redhead from the motel?" Sirius panted looking over his shoulder.

"The one with the nice arse that I never actually saw? Yes, get to the point." James replied.

"I found her!" Sirius said in a panicked tone.

"Good for you Padfoot." James congratulated him, rolling his eyes and taking another swig of his drink.

"No... It's not good Prongs." He said shaking his head.

"Why she not as pretty as you thought? Too old for you? Got a boyfriend and he’s less than impressed?" James teased him suddenly finding the whole situation amusing.

"No, it's not that. She's fucking gorgeous. You'll probably kill me later for saying that." Sirius admitted.

"Why?" James asked suddenly intrigued.

"Because the girl... the girl is Evans"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously : Sirius and James find themselves in Cokeworth, unknown to them that it is the home town of the one and only Lily Evans. Lily is none the wiser of the delinquent pairs arrival, going about her usual day working at the local hotel. Petunia announces her engagement to boyfriend Vernon Dursley and Lily inadvertently ruins the moment, a fight ensues and Petunia storms out of the house. Mr Evans suggests going out for the night. James and Sirius crash the party.

As Lily arrived outside the warehouse she couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious and like she had lost her mind. Looking around her the other girls here were a little more dressed up than she was in her tight jeans and dark boob tube top. At least she had made an effort with her make up before leaving the house. She’d contemplated owling Marlene to come with her but knew her letter probably wouldn’t arrive on time, and while she could phone Remus he probably couldn’t drive down on such short notice. Approaching the door, she was stopped by the guard who was refusing her entry. If she didn’t know any better she could have mistaken him for a relative of Vernon’s with his fat neck.

"Grant, you've known me since we were three. It's Lily Evans for God's sake." Lily huffed at him with her arms folded. A small queue of people was already forming behind her and getting restless.

"I'm not taking any chances tonight red. Two newbies have already got in tonight." He replied jutting his head towards the factory door.

"Newbie's?" Lily asked. 

Nobody unknown ever got in these parties. They were always kept secret, or well to the best of their ability. The time, date and location were changed frequently to avoid being found. She’d had a nightmare trying to get Remus into the party with her last time 

"Who?"

"Dunno two blokes. One had a funny name. Can't remember what it was. Some hippy kid." Grant rattled off. “Where’s ya bloke anyway?”

“Severus?” She questioned.

“No not that worm. The one you were here with last time with all the scars” He gestured around his own arm where Lily knew Remus had a few thin scars.

“Didn’t work out” Lily answered looking back at the group that were continuing to get frustrated that they couldn’t get in.

“Shame, I liked him. Couldn’t handle his drink mind. On ya go lass” Grant let her through much to her relief.

The floor was already littered with empty paper cups and people were wandering around in various degrees of intoxication, from slightly tipsy to plastered drunk. Everything here would have already been spiked, there would be no avoiding alcohol that was for sure. Lily tried not to laugh thinking back on how ill Remus had been the next day after she had brought him here. The poor bloke had been so legless she'd had no option but to take him home with her.

Someone had clearly requested the song ‘Rock the boat’ by The Hues Corporation, as it was blasting from the DJ stand. Lily thought it was nice to be listening to muggle music for once instead of wizarding music. Even though she had an appreciation for both, she could never manage to tune into muggle stations with her radio at Hogwarts. She scanned the crowd looking for any familiar faces. Not that she really  _ knew _ anyone that well anymore now that she didn't go to school with them. Lily knocked back a couple of shots at the makeshift bar with a girl called Stacey she’d known in primary school. The liquor was still burning the back of her throat as she accepted another drink in a plastic cup that was handed to her. Another hour in and another set of shots down, she started to feel the full effects of the alcohol in her system.

She saw Many Smith dancing with a few of his buddies. She blushed at the very thought of him. Lily had a crush on him when she was about ten years old and had accidently dropped a plant pot on his foot once. Yes, he was definitely someone for her to avoid if possible, she wasn't here to end up embarrassing herself any further than necessary. She continued to scan the crowd, wondering if Severus was potentially amongst the semi-familiar faces, or if he was off hanging out on his own in a corner.

"Well hello there. I recognize you, you're the bird from the hotel. So sweet thing what do you say? Care to dance?" There it was... that voice again. 

Lily knew it from somewhere and it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks as to where from and she prayed she was wrong. She turned around dramatically to find herself face to face with her worst nightmare.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" She screamed in horror.

"EVANS!" The lad replied, just as horrified. He looked like he was going to be sick, or wet himself. One of the two, Lily wasn’t quite sure which.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Lily cursed. Oh crap... there had been two of them at the hotel. If Sirius was one, who was the other?! As if she didn't already know. Sirius never went anywhere without his partner in crime except for detention. Where the bloody fuck was James Potter?

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sirius retorted.

"I live here you twat! Well not here as in here in this building but... oh you know what I mean! Now explain!" He didn't even give her a chance to finish, and bolted for the other side of the room as quickly as he could, no doubt hoping to find James and escape. Lily dodged through the crowd trying to follow him screaming his name furiously.

* * *

 

"The girl... the girl is Evans" Sirius was half yelling at James, exasperated.

"What do you mean the girl is Evans?" James asked confused. “Look what have you taken tonight? And don’t lie, I at least know you’ve been smoking weed because you reek of it mate.”

"I mean Lily bloody Evans is here. At this party. Wanna know the best bit? She fucking lives here! Moony's friend! Oh just another prefect my arse!" He hissed angrily. 

James felt himself get very hot, as though his own blood was starting to boil, he would be having a serious discussion with Remus next time they spoke. That is, he would be if he managed to survive this latest encounter with the forthcoming storm that was Lily Evans.

"SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!" James heard a high-pitched scream which could only belong to one person. It was the voice she used when she was extremely pissed off. Like the time they once threw dung bombs in her cauldron during O.W.L potions.

"Oh shit, that's her. Come on Prongs we've gotta get out of here!" Sirius yelped trying to pull James away, tugging furiously at his shirt sleeve.

"What's the point Padfoot? She knows we're here now. And she knows where we're staying. There's no point." James sighed defeated, resisting Sirius's pulling. Hurricane Lily here they came.

"SIRIUS BLACK... Potter?" Lily stopped in her tracks as she realized who was in front of her.

"Okay what's going on? Am I being stalked now?!" Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes burned daggers into James skin.

"No, we are not stalking you. We didn't even know you were here," James began and then his semi drunken brain went into a whirlwind of thoughts.

_Wait a minute... Sirius said Evans had a nice arse... ha so holding him to that_. At least there was one positive part to this whole ordeal, Sirius could be used as the one to blame.

"If anything, you should be mad at Sirius. It was his crazy idea to go riding around England. And he's the one who called you the bird with a nice arse." He continued, realising that to Lily he was probably making absolutely no sense whatsoever.

The last thing James wanted was to aggravate her further. He didn't know who looked more embarrassed Sirius or Evans. Then again, Sirius could have been red with anger too.

"You said what Black?" She stammered. 

See that had put her off the James radar of attack already. Wait a second, her cheeks were flushed before he made the embarrassing remark and her eyes were kinda glazy. Was Evans drunk? Was he high? Had someone slipped him something? How was Lily Evans at a party and drunk? His thoughts were swimming uninterrupted in his head.

"I... I only saw you from behind! And in my defense it wasn't even a good look. It was like a second. And it's not like I knew who you were! I don't exactly make a habit of looking at your arse Evans!" Sirius was mumbling, and Lily looked as though she was torn between laughter and shame.

"Outside... Now. Both of you. You have some explaining to do." She said calmly, pointing over the crowd of heads and walking towards the exit.

"Did she just talk to you... calmly?" Sirius asked in shock.

"I think she did Padfoot. I think she did." James replied, discarding the drink in his hand into an already overflowing rubbish bin. The two lads followed the bouncing red locks of hair and once outside found themselves on the receiving end of a bombard of questions.

"Alright. Start talking. Why are you here? How did you get here? How long have you been here? And how the hell did you know about this party?" Lily said calmly, as soon as they long out of sight and ear shot of Grant.

“Which one of us? Me or Prongs?" Sirius asked unsure if he was supposed to be the one to answer.

"Both of you I suppose." She sighed, waving her arms in frustration. Despite the alcohol blanket she currently had, she could still feel the chill of the night air against her skin and she wasn’t feeling so good. Her head was spinning, from the shock to her system of seeing Potter and Black in her own home town or due to her stomach contents she wasn’t so sure. The longer she stood here the drunker she started to feel, maybe so many shots in quick succession wasn’t the best idea.

"Okay well, at the beginning of the summer I inherited a substantial amount of money from my departed uncle. So, I went and bought a muggle motorbike since well... I've always wanted one and I just thought ‘Road trip with Prongs!’." Sirius began turning to James to back up his story.

"I wasn't that keen at first, but then I thought meh, Why not? So, we've just been travelling around Britain, seeing the sights." James continued, as Sirius nodded his head furiously in agreement.

"Crashing parties!" He butted in with a wink and a devilish smile. "It was pure accident we ended up here." 

"Okay... so how'd you know about the party?" Lily continued her interrogation.

"We visited Remus earlier today… He said there was a night life if you knew where to look. Said he got told by a friend. I'm guessing that's you." There was almost a bite in Sirius's response, but Lily shook it off muttering about how the bloody werewolf couldn’t keep hush.

"Wait you know?" James questioned with a tone of surprise.

“That Remus is a werewolf? Of course, I'm not an idiot. Who’d you think used to help Frank and Alice plan prefects’ timetables specifically so our rounds never clashed with a full moon? That and we are friends you know, we talk." She huffed.

Anyone with half a brain who spent as much time around Remus as she did would figure it out eventually. Even Severus Snape had managed to work it out for himself, much to his dismay that Dumbledore would allow ‘a creature like that’ at Hogwarts. Whereas Lily had always judged Remus by the content of his character. Sure, he could be just as much of a nightmare as the rest of the marauders at times, but he had a good heart.

"You've never said anything." Sirius replied.

"Not my place to say, really is it? We can keep secrets. Come on, let's get you two back in there then..." She sighed. 

They weren't causing grief so why should she send them packing for trying to do what she was, have a good time. Besides she was probably going to take herself home now anyway. Lily didn’t exactly think watching Sirius and James run amuck amongst her old primary school friends was going to give her the joyful distraction she was looking for.

"Hang on a minute Evans... what were you doing there? You never come to any of our parties..." Sirius asked, he had turned his barrels on her, now that he was no longer under fire.

"Padfoot... she doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to... Sorry Lily" James said quickly.

Lily had thought Potter would have tried his luck with her again since she was being so laid back. "It's alright Potter... I'm here trying to get my mind off someone." She told them honestly with a shrug.

"You had a boyfriend we didn't know about?!" James asked in alarm “Look if it’s Remus I…” Lily just laughed realizing how she must have sounded.

"No. I was referring to my sister. I've never had a boyfriend thank you very much." She admitted causing him to blush. “Not that I don’t know that you chasing off any potential suitors at Hogwarts had anything to do with it”

"Why you trying to get your mind off you sister?" Sirius asked. 

He sounded concerned to Lily, she was overcome with the feelings of sadness that she could only ever associate with Petunia. She sighed deciding that there was no going back inside at this point and sat on the curb to steady herself.

"She's mad at me..." Lily trailed off, attempting not to start crying for the umpteenth time that day, but drunk Lily was an emotional Lily.

"What is she mad at you for?" James asked sitting beside her, Sirius joining on the opposite side.

"I accidentally ruined her engagement announcement. I didn't know," Why am I even telling them this? Lily asked herself, it wasn't like they would be interested in how messed up her relationship was with her only sister. 

"I just found out I got head girl and I got excited so I ran downstairs," No don't cry, oh shit too late. "I... I didn't know she was telling dad she was getting married. Now she doesn't even want me at her wedding."

Lily’s tears turned into full on sobbing her heart out in front of bloody James Potter and Sirius Black. It was like her worst nightmare had swallowed her whole. Then the unexpected happened, Sirius Black pulled her into a one armed side-hug. Which as it would turn out was the worst thing he could have done. As the squeezing sensation of his arms around her, along with her already unsettled stomach and the heaving from crying caused her to vomit… all over Sirius’s shoes.

_Oh Merlin_ , James thought. One minute they had calm Evans, not just yelling and calling them toe rag Evans. Now they had a blubbering mess, vomiting Evans and James hated to say it even if only to himself, but it was their fault. His and Sirius's big mouths poking into muggles business without knowing the whole story and the circumstances. James was struggling to know what to do and just watched helplessly as Sirius rubbed her back as she apologised profusely while still crying.

“For Merlin’s sake hold her hair back for her Prongs!” Sirius instructed. "Oh, Lily don't cry, please don't cry. You cry and soon Prongs will be a mess. We can't have his mascara running, now can we?" 

If she wasn't crying and they weren't in a muggle neighbourhood James would have hexed him. He did NOT wear mascara. He put on a bit of foundation once to hide some ache and he’d never heard the end of it since.

"Aw come on? Not even a smile? What about calling Prongs a toe rag? You love that! Honestly don’t even worry about the shoes. Nothing a simple charm can’t fix. Though I think I’m too high to do it right now. I might shrink a foot or something"

"N...No I don't!" Lily coughed and choked out between heaves. "I o... only say I...it when you get on m...m...my nerves!"

"Now, now come on I'm sure your sister is just a little upset. It'll boil over, everything is going to be okay." James tried to console her but had no luck.

"You don't know what she's like! I don't even know why I'm tell…telling you all this." She admitted, her makeup running down her face.

"Obviously petal you're on the drunk side and little upset. Let's get you home huh? Where'd you live, we'll take you home." Sirius said lifting her off her feet to stand on the curb. “How much have you had to drink tonight Evans?”

"O... Okay. Dad's going to murder me. I don’t know I drank shots I don’t know what was in them and somebody… gave me… I dunno" She laughed through her sobs, hiccups now started to break through. James couldn't help it; it was so insensitive of him but he laughed. Merlin.

"There you are, that's better, now isn't it?" Sirius said wiping the tears off her face with his sleeve.

It left her with dark smudges down her cheeks and it looked like his white sleeves had been dunked in shoe polish. James released her hair to fall against her back as Sirius slipped his arm around her, cradling her into his body as they walked and escorted her home. James was bringing up the rear feeling like a third wheel on a date. If it wasn't for the fact Lily was still sniveling and the smell of her vomit clung to Sirius’s shoes. Typical, he was completely useless when it came to deal with the girl he genuinely liked while she was upset. James took it upon himself to knock on the Evans’ front door and a ginger haired man whom he could only presume was Mr. Evans opened the door. He was smiling until he saw Lily. James felt himself sober up quickly at the sight of him.

"Oh, my little flower. What happened?" Lily’s father asked as she left Sirius's arms for his.

"Our bad Sir. We were talking and her sister came up." Nice save Sirius James thought as Mr. Evans nodded in understanding.

"Oh yes, yes. Come in lads," Mr Evans said opening the door. “Just kick your shoes off outside the door.” He finished pointing at Sirius’s sick covered shoes. 

Neither boy really knew what to say, James looked to Sirius for support. He just shrugged and followed Mr Evans into his home. Mr Evans shepherded Lily to the base of the staircase, from there she made the way up on her own.

"Take a seat in the lounge lads. I'll put the kettle on" Mr. Evans said, pointing to the room on their left and disappearing into the kitchen.

James and Sirius sat down awkwardly on the couch in the Evans front room. James who was unsure what to do in the home of his biggest crush, looked around the room aimlessly. There wasn't much he noted. There was the couch they were sitting on which was worn and kind of tatty, a lone arm chair, a lamp and a muggle television set. There was a mantel piece that hung over the fireplace and pictures were scattered across it. James stood and wandered over to peruse them. Lily in her Hogwarts uniform, Mr and Mrs Evans wedding photo, a picture of the girl they'd met on the swing who could only be Lily's sister and finally there was a family portrait. All the Evans family together happy and smiling, Lily could only be about 9 or 10 in that picture. James picked it up.

"Before she discovered she was a witch," Mr. Evans sighed, coming into the room with cups of tea giving James a jolt. He set the photograph back where he found it. "Sorry, I couldn't help but see you had noticed our last family portrait. Things have been... strained since then." He handed Sirius a mug and James accepted his as he returned to his seat.

"Thanks Sir" James said grasping the mug tightly in his hands. Poor Mr Evans he looked so tired, there were dark circles under his eyes, ginger hair was fading to grey and his skin was paler than what James would consider healthy. Yet here he was inviting two complete strangers into his home.

"No thank you Mr. Potter, for bringing my daughter home." Mr. Evans responded, as he took a seat in the armchair. James spat half his tea back into his mug and started to choke. Sirius had to thump him on the back.

"You know who I am Sir?" He choked out.

"James honestly, I can't stand when people call me Sir. It makes same feel older then I am. Vernon, my future son-in-law, is the only one who calls me Sir. Call me Jim. And yes, I know who you are, how could I not? My daughter comes home every year with a new tale about you and your friends, 'James Potter and his stupid messy black hair’ ‘James and Sirius blew up Severus's cauldron', 'Potter flooded the prefect’s' bathroom', 'The marauders painted the whole great hall red and gold!', etcetera," The older gentleman chuckled.

James blushed and looked at Sirius; who looked just as embarrassed as he felt. Mr Evans smiled at them. "Now I'm sure you did your fair share too Mr Black."

"That's true" Sirius admitted. "You must think terribly of us."

"Not at all!" Mr. Evans laughed "You boys remind me of my little brother Tommy. He was a laugh,” Mr Evans offered a pained smile as he appeared to drift into his memories. 

“Loved by everyone. Had a head attached to his shoulders too, though he didn't always use it," He continued with a shake of the head and raised an eyebrow at James. "I’ve been told daughter has sometimes been… less than kind to you at times.”   
  


“I’m off the opinion she hates me to be quite frank with you sir. I mean… Jim” James responded to Mr Evans query, the name feeling odd on his tongue. “I’d say she gives as good as she gets though”

“She doesn't hate you, James.” Mr Evans shook his head.

“I have to agree with him on this one. Mr Evans trust me if your daughter wasn’t well, um…” Sirius started.

“I’m aware my daughter is intoxicated Mr Black, but my point still stands. To begin with sure, she may not have liked you very much. She certainly didn’t favour you for your behaviour against the young Snape lad. I’ve always raised my girls to stand up to bullies,” Sirius went to interrupt him but Mr Evans raised his hand. “You can try and argue with me all you like lads or give me any excuse under the sun. But I’ve heard it all and that’s what you were... bullies. I don’t give much credit to this ‘boys will be boys’ mentality, perhaps because I’ve raised two daughters, through personal experience I do know lads are not the same people at age eleven as they are at age seventeen. Or I should surely hope not at least anyway,”

Sirius shut his mouth and nodded. James remained silent, effectively being told of by Mr Evans somehow seemed scarier than any encounter they’d had with their head of house, the head master or his parents. But Mr Evans still seemed kind and eerily calm.

“I hear a lot of things in my daughter’s letters. The good and the bad, and I have eyes. I do believe you helped a couple of young lads get their belongings on the train last year with Mr Lupin. But the point I’m trying to make is that while she disliked you, Lily has never hated you. As much as she may want to, and I think that’s because you remind her of my brother.” Mr Evans continued.

James however was now very much confused. Lily wanted to hate him because she reminded her of her uncle? The confusion must have shown on his face because Mr Evans continued.

“Perhaps if I explain. My brother passed, many years ago now, and Lily loved Tommy to pieces; she was heartbroken when he died. I think it’s part of the reason she can be so, what’s the right word? Explosive? Is because you remind her of him and in her mind, you’re a constant reminder of all the pain she felt. She wants to hate you. But she doesn't, not really. She's had a rough time in the past few years; she's lost her uncle and my wife, and she no longer has a positive relationship with Petunia, my eldest. Severus is the only real link she’s had to back home, so you add that to your less than savoury behaviour towards him, and you have yourself a right little firecracker" Mr Evans chuckled.

James let what Mr Evans had just revealed sink in. He was having a lot of revelations thrown at him tonight. Remus kept secrets about his relationship with Lily. Lily Evans went to parties and got drunk. She didn't hate him yet she wanted to because for some reason the way that he acted caused her pain. It made sense in a way, how one minute she could be fine and the next minute explosively angry beyond reason over some minor prank. Did Remus know about this? Is that why they were such good friends and why he hadn’t wanted to confess that he knew Lily lived in Cokeworth?

"James, Sirius. Can I ask something of you?” Mr Evans asked quietly, bringing James out of his reverie. Mr Evans face turned serious as he placed his own mug of tea on the coffee table beside his arm chair.

"What's that Mr Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Keep an eye on Lily for me? Call me over protective but I’m her dad it’s my job to be. She's been through a lot since she started Hogwarts, and it's got me worried. Thanks to that school she's gained so much, but equally she has lost a lot too. She now has practically no relationship with her, and she's lost her best friend Severus who she has known most of her life. Now with all this 'death eater' stuff I keep hearing about. I want the best for my little girl. I want her happy and safe. I’m under no illusions that my daughter is delicate, but I do want some peace and comfort in knowing that she has people around to watch out for her too" Mr Evans sighed, the weight of what he was saying oh his exhale. "As you've seen tonight, she can only take so much on alone." Sirius and James both nodded.

"Of course, we will Mr Evans. You can count on me." James told him. He couldn't begin to imagine how someone like Mr Evans felt, a muggle who knew about the war but with no power to help fight against it.

"I know you will Mr. Potter. I know you will"

* * *

 

Lily woke up to blaring sound of her alarm with a pounding headache and a burning sensation in the back of her throat. She was laying fully clothed, face down on top of the bedcovers, and felt like she’d swallowed a desert. Gingerly she opened her eyes, her eyelashes pulled against one another, stuck together by her mascara. She slammed her hand down on the off switch. It took a few minutes to recall what had happened the night before. When it all came rushing back she groaned. Lily had let herself crack, in front of the two people she least wanted to crack in front of, ever. She slid out of bed and used a set of wet wipes from her bedside drawer to wash the makeup off her face. A shower would be necessary but first she needed a tall glass of water, some plain toast and a set of painkillers. She crept downstairs hoping not to wake her father, but instead found he was already awake sat at the kitchen table. He looked tired, as though he hadn't slept a wink all night. Mr Evans looked up when he realized Lily was there.

"Morning love. How are you feeling?" Her father asked kindly.

"Fine I guess." She offered, taking a glass from the top cupboard and filling it to the brim. 

The relief as the cool water trickled down her throat was sweet. She was thankful she didn’t feel sick and her father didn’t appear to want to scold her for her embarrassing state last night.

"Mary rang about half an hour ago. No work today, there wasn’t enough for both you and Ali." Mr Evans sounded as tired as he looked.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Lily asked. It was no secret Cokeworth was struggling, they were all struggling.

"I'm afraid so love" Her father choked out. He'd already lost 5 jobs in the last 12 months. Lily didn't know what they'd do if he lost another.

"Dad, are you okay? Did you sleep at all last night?"

It wasn't as if Lily hadn't noticed over the last while that her father looked ill, his skin was changing from pale to a dull grey colour. She'd only seen him this bad once before after her mother had died. He had a habit of making himself ill with worry and stress.

"No not really, my flower. I didn't sleep a wink. Too many thoughts buzzing around this old man's brain." He tried to smile "I spoke with James and Sirius last night. You know, I think they may have settled into their shoes a little bit. They seem more mature then you've always described. James more so than Sirius, but it's something." 

Lily inwardly groaned at the mention of shoes.

"You really think so?" She asked sitting down beside her dad.

"I know so, my love." He said kissing her forehead. “I practically called them both, how is it you put it? Bullying toe rags”

“Oh God, dad please tell me you didn’t” Lily groaned. The shame of her dad telling off the people who brought her home, it wasn’t their fault she came home in such a mess.

“Hey now I said practically. I left out the toe rag part” He chuckled “But in all serious Lils love, I think they’re less boys now and more young men. They did the right thing, they brought you home, made sure you were safe. They could have left you on the doorstep and gaped it but they didn’t. They were polite and they took somewhat of a verbal lashing from me”

“It wasn’t their fault dad. I got myself into a messy state. They had a case of wrong place at the wrong time.” Lily continued to sip away at her water glass.

“Or right place at the right time in my opinion,” Her father added. “They explained what happened. I have no desire to scold you Lily. You’re a big girl. Everyone does stupid shit when they’re young and must learn their limits. I think you served yourself punishment enough last night. That James Potter isn’t half bad you know”

"You think I should give him a chance, don't you?" She sighed. She was close enough with her father to know what he was thinking and as much as she hated it sometimes, most of the time he was right.

"Not necessarily romantically. But don't you think you could give friendship a go? He seems nice enough Lils." He said softly. Lily knew he was right, now she was the immature one for not just growing up and moving on.

"You'd never met him before last night" Lily responded, leaning to rest her head on her father’s shoulders.

"Yes, but I’m old enough and ugly enough by now darling to be a decent judge of a young man’s character I should think. Besides he reminds me of your uncle," Mr Evans admitted. "You can't deny it Lily. He is so much like Tommy."

"I know Daddy, I know," Lily replied, a tear rolling down her cheek. "God, I miss him so much, and mum. I really miss them both" She wiped the tear away quickly with the back of her hand.

"I know you do, but you honey, you need to stop letting the memory of death control your life so much. Your mother's death was a sudden tragic accident. Tommy, was lost for a long time sweetheart, he got topped over the edge. James isn't lost okay?" He consoled her.

“I know dad. I know”

* * *

 

Sirius had been aimlessly pacing the length of the small motel room he shared with James for close to half an hour, and it was starting to really grate of his friend’s nerves. More than once James had told him to pack it in, but he just couldn’t help himself. He turned to James and asked him if they should go over to the Evans household and check in on things after the night before.

"You really think she'd be happy to see us after last night? Why are you so suddenly interested anyway, or is Remus not the only one hiding shit?" James grumbled. He didn’t know why he was so inclined to bite his best mate’s head off.

In his right mind he knew he shouldn’t be frustrated with Sirius, especially over the pacing. James had never been able to sit still, let alone when he knew something was wrong. In fact, half the time it was Remus or Peter telling them both to sit the fuck down. But for once James was at a loss sat on the end of Sirius’s bed. He was still trying to come to terms himself with what they had discovered last night. There was so much he hadn't known about Lily's life outside of Hogwarts, that in all honest he probably should have considering they’d spent the last six years under the safe roof at Hogwarts. For one he never even knew she had a sister. Which if he was being honest that sort of made sense, if Lily and Petunia’s relationship was as strained as Mr Evans had let on. James had serious doubts that Petunia was a topic that Lily would talk about openly at Hogwarts, sibling rivalry was one thing, having a sister who hated you for being a witch was another.

Severus Snape was a whole other kettle of fish. All these years James had just assumed that Lily and Severus had met on the train in first year, it had never crossed his mind that their friendship extended beyond that. For all he knew, in the last few days he and Sirius had possibly even walked past Snape’s house without even realising it. Every time Lily had stuck up for Snape or defended him, she wasn't defending the slime bag of a Slytherin that he had turned out to be, she was defending her childhood friend. The only friend who knew about the difference between her life at Hogwarts versus her life at home. It gave him a bit of a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Mr Evans was right, he and his friends had been bullies and that was a really sobering thought to consider. Why did it feel worse coming from a man he’d never met before in his life?

"Steady on mate it's not like that. I feel guilty I guess. Like I basically told Petunia to tell her sister to bog off," Sirius shrugged, joining James sitting on the end of his bed. “What do you recon happened though? With the brother I mean” He asked. James hummed in response pretending not to have heard him still lost in his own thoughts. "Mr. Evans brother, the one he said died." Sirius continued obliviously.

"I dunno haven't really thought about it." James lied. Of all the things they’d uncovered last night, Lily’s relationship with her uncle was the main thought that had plagued his mind and stopped him from sleeping. Somehow Lily’s feelings about this Tommy character had something to do with how she reacted around him at Hogwarts, the curiosity was driving him slightly mad.

"Well I have and I have a theory," Sirius replied, James rolled his eyes, it was typical for Sirius to have some sort of conspiracy theory.  “From how Mr. Evans said it and because of how upset Lily gets with you all the time, especially if she considers it stupid or reckless, I recon his death must have been a freak accident."

James nodded silently in agreement. The idea was certainly plausible unlike most of his conspiracy theories about the world.

"I still feel like we should check in on Lily at some point. What if we went to go talk to the sister? Sort out the big misunderstanding that caused all this shit in the first place." Sirius proposed.

"Padfoot, you heard what the man said. Lily and her sister's relationship has been strained for years, it's not just all this wedding stuff it's the fact that she's a witch. We aren't going to fix anything over a cosy chat and a cup of tea." James sympathised.

He half wondered if Sirius’s thoughts of attempting to patch up the Evans family had more to do with his own sibling relationship than he was letting on. The was as much chance at fixing the Evans girls as there was in mending the bond between him and his younger brother Regulus, slim to none.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Prongs. But I still feel bloody awful." Sirius lay back on the bed, with his arms spread in a V above his head and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"We can go over this afternoon. She if she's feeling any better. She's obviously not working today. She would have dropped by, by now." James offered.

The older cleaning lady had been the one to collect their towels again earlier that day, but there had been no sign of the red head. It seemed as though they were the hotels only remaining guests for the time being.

"Maybe she's avoiding us." Sirius replied in a worried tone.

"I doubt it. From the looks of things around here she wouldn't pass up an opportunity for work. Even if she did hate us." James argued.

"Good point. Did you see the bills stacked up on the coffee table?" Sirius asked him.

"Can’t say I was nosey enough to look at their mail Padfoot. Merlin, you sound like Peter, sticking your nose in where it doesn’t belong. " James chastised.  It wasn't like they should have gone prying into the Evans family's private affairs in the first place.

"It’s not like I was being nosey on purpose. It’s hard to know where to look when you’re confronted with Evans dad. I just wondered if you’d noticed one of them was a hospital bill, there was a big stamp in the corner. Don’t think it’s anything serious do you?” Sirius commented.

But Sirius’s thought was interrupted by a rapid knock at the door. James nearly fell off the bed in the fright it gave him and jumped up to answer the door. Perhaps the ministry of magic would be catching up with them after all. Instead he was surprised to see a flustered Lily Evans stood behind it.

"Let me in you prat before Mary sees me!" She hissed, pushing past him and slamming the door shut behind her, checking through the window to see if she had been spotted.

"Why? Whose Mary?" Sirius asked standing to greet her.

"My boss. I'm not supposed to be here. It's... unprofessional." She huffed, closing the curtains so no one could see in.

"But you know us outside of work? Doesn't that make a difference?" Sirius laughed at her extreme measures.

"Not to her it doesn't, grumpy troll" She huffed. James laughed to hear Evans calling an authority figure a troll, she was such a goody-two-shoes at school it was priceless.

"So, what are you doing here anyway Evans?" James asked, once he gained some composure.

"My father and I would like to know if you would like to join us for lunch?" She asked quietly.

James and Sirius both raised eyebrows in surprise at her, neither looked too sure of how to respond.

“Anyway, we're going to the Mole and Chicken at around 1pm so I'll see you there if you’re interested." She continued hurriedly trying for the door.

"Hang on Lils. Calm your cauldron, where you off to in such a rush?" Sirius said, standing in front of the door to block access.

"Away from this awkward conversation” She crossed her arms, expecting Sirius to move and let the pass.

“Why not stay here with us? We're bored." Sirius responded looking to James for back up.

However, he found himself greeted with James’ 'Padfoot shut up' look, instead he ignored him.

"How exactly am I going to stop you being bored Black?" She replied hesitantly, James was surprised she hadn't jinxed him out of the way by this point. Lily never had much of a tolerance for Sirius’s more childish antics.

"Three-some's are fun" Sirius suggested playfully with a wink.

_ Merlin’s beard! _ She'd murder him now surely! James thought. To his surprise Lily did not raise her wand and the tense atmosphere was lifted as she laughed heartily. James could barely believe his ears, he didn’t think Evans had laughed at one of Sirius’s sexual innuendos in her life.

"Come on, we can go over to my place, save me trying to dodge Mary here. Petunia, my sister, left for London this morning and dad is at work. We can play board games or watch a movie or something until we meet up for lunch." Lily suggested.

* * *

 

Lily was somewhat amazed that spending alone time with Sirius Black and James Potter was not the agony of annoyance she had originally expected it to be. Though she perhaps should have known better, considering she was perfectly good friends with Remus Lupin who managed to hang out with them on a much more regular basis. The mismatched trio has snuck out of the motel room unseen and traipsed back to the Evans house. Lily didn’t think she’d ever seen Sirius Black so excited for anything other than a quidditch match, it amused her that he seemed enthralled by the concept of television. She didn’t see why he was so captivated by the idea considering that most wizarding pictures and paintings moved of their own free will.

“But the muggles do it without magic!” He had argued.

It has taken Lily astronomically longer to set up a Disney movie than normal, due to James and Sirius’ inability to mutually agree on a film and Sirius’ insistent over the shoulder observations of her operating the VCR set. But finally, she then all silently crammed onto her small three-seater couch watching Bambi, with a bowl of buttered popcorn between them. Lily had watched this movie more times than she cared to count, so spent most of her time watching James and Sirius’ reactions then she did the actual film itself. Both seemed mortified at the loss of Bambi’s mother and an instantaneous dislike for Ronno, the deer that challenged Bambi for Faline’s affections.

On more than one occasion she caught herself smiling at Sirius and James. Merlin, Lily hated to admit it, but her father was right being friends with the marauders, wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe it wasn’t just them who had needed to grow up a bit. Had she just been holding onto a prejudice against them since her encounter with them at 11 years old on the first Hogwarts train? Sure, they had both been bullies, there was no denying that fact. But Lily now struggled to remember when either of them had been granted a detention for anything other than a harmless prank over the past year.

"It's almost twelve. We should really go and meet up with my dad. He only gets an hour break for lunch." Lily said getting up to switch off the television as the movie ended and was replaced by the flicker of snow like picture electronic noise.

"But we can come back and watch sword in the stone, right?" Sirius asked stretching “Prongs got to watch the deer one he wanted”.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She replied, with a shrug.

They locked up the house and Lily led the two boys two blocks over to the local pub and restaurant, The Mole and Chicken. There were a few people scattered around the bar which Lily was happy to see. Despite all the hardship that the members of her community had faced, this bar had survived and was a strong held for them all. She spotted her dad instantly at their regular booth and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek sliding into the seat next to him

"Boys! So glad you could make it,” Mr Evans beamed, handing them each a menu as they took their seats. “Lunch is on me. Your usual Lils?”. He turned to his daughter who nodded in agreement.

"If there's steak we'll have it." Sirius jumped in before even opening the menu options. Lily's dad laughed heartily, going to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket.

"Pads... you didn't even look at the menu; the steak is the most expensive thing on it!" Lily heard James hiss aggressively into Sirius's ear. "Here Mr. Evans I got it" He said aloud, trying to pull a roll of muggle cash out of his pocket.

"James son don't be ridiculous. This is on me, my treat. See it as repaying you for making sure Lily got home safely” Mr Evans argued, not wanting to be disrespectful James backed down and put his money back in his pocket.

“Hey Lils, why don't you take the James up on a game of pool? Sirius, you can come up the bar with me and order and grab the drinks”

Lily agreed and showed James over to the back room, where a couple of lonely pool tables stood between walls cabinets of rugby and darts trophies. She popped a pound coin into the slot on the right-hand side table, releasing the coloured balls and handed the triangular rack to James asking him to set up. James accepted it from her, placed it on the table and filled it, placing the 8 ball in the back-left corner.

"Do you actually know how to play?" Lily asked him, observing his set up.

“I’ve watched a few muggles play. You hit the balls with those pointy sticks and try to get them in the holes.” He replied confidently, Lily laughed.

“Well for starters the ‘pointy sticks’ are called cues, and the 8 ball should be in the center of the rack” She explained, taking the ball out and putting it in the correct place. “Now do you want to break, or should I?”

"Break?" James asked, now even more confused by this strange muggle game.

Lily removed the rack from around the balls and hung it back up before placing the cue ball on the table. She demonstrated a break, shooting the cue ball and breaking the object-ball rack apart and sinking the blue striped number 10 ball into a corner pocket. Lily explained the rules of the game and that her goal was to now sink all the striped balls and the 8 ball, before he sunk the solid balls and the eight ball. James accuracy improved as they played, but he still ultimately lost as he accidentally sank the 8 ball with 3 coloured balls still in play.

"Bollocks." He said under his breath.

"Better luck next time Potter. Food's here now anyway, you can play Sirius after." Lily commented, watching plates of food being carried over to their designated booth where her father and Sirius were sharing a pint.

The group shared their meal together, before Mr Evans left them to return to work. James was relishing in the fact he was getting to spend time with Lily. Time that didn't involve: her yelling at and/or hexing him that is, with the threat of wands being shoved down their throats or somewhere else even less appropriate. The best part about the whole affair was that Lily was smiling. A genuine full tooth smile which James had never seen on her face before when she was around him. That and he had now discovered that Sirius was absolutely rubbish at pool. No matter how hard Lily had tried to teach him he just couldn't shoot straight. He made all sorts of excuses as the trio made their way back to the Evans house, from being too full of lunch to faulty equipment.

“I'm just built to be a beater, smacking heavy stuff around, not delicately hit prissy little balls." Sirius grumbled.

"Speaking of prissy little balls." James teased.

“Oi fuck off Potter…” Sirius started, pointing at finger at him accusingly.

* * *

 

Sirius managed to dose off in Mr Evans armchair about half-way through watching the Sword in the Stone. It appeared the lull of a full stomach and lack of sleep the night before was too much for him. Leaving Lily and James alone together on the couch, to enjoy the rest of the film with his subtle snores. To James’ surprise as Sirius dozed Lily yawned and shifted her body so, she ended curled up on the couch, with her legs tucked beneath her and her head resting against his shoulders. Lily Evans had snuggled up next to James Potter. Willingly.

"James?" Lily whispered quietly.

"Hmm" He hummed to her, trying not to sound too pleased with himself at the fact she has now used his first name.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." She apologized

"What for?" he asked surprised.

"For always being there when I needed you, even if I didn't realise it at the time. You're not as much a prat as I thought. I was wrong and I'm sorry. Really sorry; for every insult or hex I've ever thrown at you. Or Sirius or anybody."

"It's alright Evans. No harm done. You certainly kept us on our toes." He laughed quietly, pulling her into the crook of his arm more.

"I mean it James." She replied sincerely. "Remember after you lost that game against Ravenclaw because of your seeker falling off his broom? How you disappeared for hours?"

Oh yeah. James remembered that game like it was yesterday, poor Mike plummeted several feet before Sirius and him had caught him in midair. But it did cost Gryffindor the match; James had stormed out of the changing rooms and into the forbidden forest after the game. When no one was looking of course.

"Well I was up in the astronomy tower with Remus sending a letter to my mum. I saw you through the window... exiting the forest... as a stag."

Oh bollocks she knew?! James began to panic, a lump forming in his throat. Lily held all the power in the world over him now.

"I didn't know how to react at first, that's some pretty advanced magic and we were only 6th years. I was astonished I guess. I didn't know whether to be pissed off that you were unregistered and managed it before me or to be insanely proud and amazed. I mean I've always known you were bloody brilliant at transfiguration. There was nothing that Professor McGonagall could throw at you that you didn't understand or take to straight away. It used to piss me off to no end that you were so goddamn perfect at it." She was smiling at him. 

"Remus explained then. What you all did for him. That's what helped me make up my mind about not hating you really I suppose. That was a very hard... stupid... but brave and honorable thing to do for your friend." She finished, tears started to form in her eyes she couldn't help it. The tears slid down her cheeks meeting James's t-shirt. He felt them soak through and touch his skin.

"Hey don't cry. Sure I did it before you but that doesn't mean you won't. I'll help you out. Although I'm pretty sure you'll get yourself registered and won't be running around with a werewolf" James laughed awkwardly, crap they had been having a good day the last thing he wanted was to make her cry… again, but he still had no idea how to console her. 

That was Sirius's forte. Considering the number of hearts he had broken over the years Sirius had become very adept at dealing with people when they were upset and crying. Despite his rugged, tough-guy demeanor Sirius did actually have empathy when it came to the hurt of others. Not to say that James couldn’t be empathetic, he certainly was, he just never quite knew the right words to say for fear of making the situation worse. 

"I'm not crying because of that. I'm crying because... because no one would ever do something like that for me. You're so loyal to each other and I envy you for that. You can trust each other so much. I've never had that." Lily admitted sadly.

"What are you talking about? You've got it right now. I mean you’ve got Marlene, Mary and Dorcas? Plus Remus bloody adores you…. And well he comes as a package deal with the rest of us. You can't not collect the full set. We'll always be here whenever you want, whenever you need us. Now that you've noticed we aren't a bunch of complete prats that is." James shook her lightly, giving her a tight squeeze. 

_ Snape was just a bump in the road  _  he thought, though he didn’t voice this opinion aloud. He would be treading on very thin ice with that subject yet he knew. There’d be time for her to bring him up on her own terms later. 

"Thank you. You know they've been doing some research you know; on werewolves and their transformations. They're working on ways to stop it being painful. Possibly even keep their minds. Professor Slughorn was telling me about it. One of his old colleagues is working on a potion…It's still the early stages yet though. I was thinking about suggesting it to Remus that he tries getting on the trial, they'd pay him for it. If he wants I can have Slughorn put in a good word on his behalf, I haven't been buttering him all year for no reason" 

He wondered if his dad still had any influence in that department too. While his father had been retired for years now he knew that Fleamont must still have some contacts he could reach out to. Getting Remus onto that trial could do wonders if it actually worked. 

“Speaking of Remus… How come he knew about the party last night anyway?” The words had left James tongue before he could stop them.

He cursed himself for not being one step ahead of his own brain. Subtle apparently also wasn’t in his forte. James felt Sirius stir at the end of the couch and one eye opened briefly. He at least had the sense to pretend to still be asleep. 

"Oh trust me. That was a one-time thing... well technically a two-time thing but whatever. It's not important. A story for some other time maybe. I'm hungry do you want a sandwich?" Lily brushed off the topic, getting to her feet.

"What?" James asked.

"I said do you want a sandwich Potter?" Lily repeated.

"Yes I heard you the first time." James uttered.

"Then why ask you twit?" Lily asked huffing in annoyance.

"Because well... my father always told me that women like that didn't exist. No women would ever simply offer to make me a sandwich. The whole world has just been changed forever." James replied in a deadly serious tone. She just laughed.

"James you're a prat. Are you going to come in the kitchen while I make sandwiches or not?"

"No I'll come. I want to watch this." he replied. Leaving Sirius to go back to snoring on the couch now that the topic that peaked his initial interest had passed.

James sat quietly and contently at the kitchen table as Lily made ham and cheese sandwiches. He watched how delicately her hands buttered and cut the bread. He started to picture her soft hands in other places, like his hair while he kissed her senseless. No he thought to himself they were friends now; he couldn't even think about stuffing this up.

"Is something bothering you?" Lily asked noticed James seemed to have become lost in his own head.

"What no? I was just thinking." He said quickly.

"What about?" She asked as she placed his sandwich in front of him.

"It doesn't feel right to say..." He replied nervously. 

"Come on I put the knife in the sink already I'm not going to kill you." She prodded.

"Alright then. But I'm probably putting my foot in my mouth here..." He began nervously. Think James think... "What happened to your uncle?"

She froze stiff as a board, her expression suddenly went blank and she turned very pale.

"How... how do you know about him?" She questioned, sitting opposite him.

"Your dad kinda mentioned it. I know he's... passed away now but... how... how did he you know..."

"Die?" She replied bluntly.  "If you must know Potter he committed suicide. About 7 years ago. 2 weeks before I got my Hogwarts letter." She whimpered though she tried to keep her tone stony. James could tell easily she was trying not to cry once again.

"Oh..." He replied. Now he felt like a prat. Brilliant James cover one selfish insensitive topic with another why don't you.

"It's okay it was a long time ago. Uncle Tommy was... depressed for quite some time. He umm... he met this girl and he fell head over heels in love with her. But then she err... she left him."

"Oh..." He repeated lost for words.

"I think don't think it was that that tipped him over the edge though. I think it was more the fact she left him for another woman, right before they were going to get married."

"Merlin's beard you're joking." He gasped.

"I wish I was. She just took off to Spain with this other woman. Without another word. Uncle Tommy sort of spiraled downhill from there. He used to be such a laugh. I almost loved him more than I loved dad..." She sniffed. Her tears now beginning to flow. 

"I was the one that found him you know. I went down to the creek with Petunia. I ran ahead of her and I saw him there. On the bank where he proposed. Sitting up against the tree. I didn't realise at first. I thought he was just sleeping... but then I got closer and saw he wasn't breathing. The gunshot wound in his chest. Right over his heart."

James stood, walked over to her and pulled her from her chair into a hug. No wonder she was so messed up. If that happened to him when he was eleven he didn't think he'd ever have coped as well as she had.

"Petunia ran back to the house screaming. But I just couldn't move. I was frozen. That was when I did my most powerful piece of accidental magic. I made daisies appear in the grass all around his body. I still don't know how I managed it. Two weeks later Dumbledore arrived on my doorstep with my Hogwarts letter." She choked. James held her there, pressed against his chest and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You've never told anyone else that have you?" He whispered.

"No... Not even Severus." She confessed.

* * *

When James and Sirius arrived at Potter Manor later that evening they were greeted at the door by Euphemia Potter which was unusual. The smile on her face was wide, making the wrinkles on her face more pronounced. She gripped each of them in a tight embrace as they passed over the threshold and planted a kiss on their foreheads.

“Your Hogwarts letter arrived the other day. I’ve got it in the drawing room” Her voice was practically giddy with excitement.

James wasn’t sure what all the fuss was about his mother was never usually this bothered by Hogwarts letters. It’s not like they contained any exam results this year. Sirius raised an inquisitive eyebrow at James who shrugged. He followed his mother to the drawing room with Sirius in tow. His father was sat behind the writing desk, retrieved the letter and handed it over to James expectantly. The letter had a weight to it that suggested more than just parchment was contained within it. He grinned widely and locked eyes with Sirius.

“Quidditch captain two years in a row?” Sirius asked gleefully.

“It’s gotta be” James replied excited tearing the letter open.

In his haste not one but two badges came spilling out onto the drawing room carpet. Unphased James opened his letter as Sirius bent down to retrieve the badges from the floor. James skimmed the letter written in bright purple cursive quickly.

"Has Dumbledore lost his fucking mind? Wait I said that out loud didn't I?" Sirius said in disbelief turning over the two badges in his palm.

"I got head boy" James spat out the words foreign on his tongue.

“Oh I am so proud! Just like your father!” His mother squealed excitedly and embraced him tightly again.

“Congratulations my boy.” His father beamed standing up from behind the desk. “Come on Sirius you too” He said pulled Sirius into the family embrace.

James head was spinning. Had Dumbledore actually lost his marbles? He hadn’t even been a prefect! He didn’t deserve this badge, this should have been Moony’s. Anybody’s other than his. God what was Moony going to think? His thoughts turned from his best friend to his co-head. What was  _ she _ going to think?

“Well I suppose it’s a good thing you and Evans get on now Prongs because it looks like you’ll be spending a lot of time together. Looks like I’m going to have to crash a lot of prefects meetings this year just to get ahold of you and Moony.” Sirius chuckled as the embrace stopped, handing both the head boy badge and quidditch captain badge over to James.

“Oh do you already know who head girl is?” Euphemia turned her head to Sirius.

“Yeah it’s Lily Evans” Sirius was bent over laughing at the situation now.

“Oh this is the girl you like?” Euphemia enquired.

“Mum!” James moaned, the embarrassment flush on his face.

His mother and father knew full well who Lily Evans was. He’d come home every summer with stories about the red headed muggle born he was infatuated with for the past 6 years. His father offered him a knowing smile and patted his son on the back. James went to bed that night looking at the little hunks of metal on his nightstand. He’d sent letters off to both Remus and Lily before settling in for the night. His heart was racing in anticipation of their responses. He hoped each could accept Dumbledore’s daft plan and that neither would hold it against him too much. But as sleep greeted him, he drifted off to the land of nod with a smile on his face at the thought of getting to spend more time with the redhead firecracker.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: James and Sirius crash a party where Lily unfortunately ends up puking all over Sirius' shoes. Making sure she gets home safe the boys uncover some of Lily's past. Lily discovers that maybe the boys aren't so bad after all.

Remus invited himself over to the Potter household on Tuesday, the day before the full moon, despite how god awful he felt. The turning point behind his decision to turn up in person wasn’t just that even after nearly a week James still didn’t seem to believe him, when he had said he really didn’t give a shit about the fact he had been given the head boy position over him. If anything Remus was relieved it had been anyone other than himself to receive the title, he found coping with prefect duties and juggling his course work around the full moons hard enough without that added stress. No in fact James was more than welcome to the position it might just be the final kick in the rear he needed to start taking school a little more easily. Though selfish Remus hoped it would put a bit more of a strain on James to the point he’d actually have to study rather than just winging his way through his course work like he had done up to this point. 

No the turning point for Remus was the fact that for once James was being very cagey with Remus and that behaviour wasn’t typical of him at all. The fact that Sirius had also insisted on staying at Potter Manor for the remainder of the summer rather than spending the last week in his flat as previously planned was also triggering alarm bells. One of the house elves welcomed Remus to the household and pointed him in the direction of the garden where James and Sirius could be found sunning themselves shirtless by the pond. 

“I take it that was your idea prongs to draw a dick on his stomach in sunscreen?” Remus joked, knowing full well there was nothing of the sort on Sirius. 

“What?!” Sirius jumped up with the desired effect. 

Remus took over Sirius’s spot on the towel next to James and admired the sight of a shirtless and panicked Sirius before him. James rolled over from his stomach onto his back and sat up next to Remus.

"Oh and by the way Moony..." James said punching him in the arm lightly "That was for not telling us your friend in Cokeworth was Lily Evans"

Remus paled, that explained why James had been so cagey with him. It was very easy to upset James over Lily Evans. Not divulging such information would be seen as a lack of mistrust in their friendship. One that Remus hoped he would be able to repair quickly.

"Prongs tell me you guys didn't stalk her. Or bother her. Honestly it's her own home for fucks sake is she not safe anywhere?" He sighed shaking his head.

"Hey... We were very well behaved thank you Moony. We looked after Evans actually. Had a bit of a rough life that girl hasn't she Prongs?" Sirius defended his friend.

"Wait what?" Remus sounded surprised, he'd been expecting a story about how Lily Evans had screamed the place down or hexed them into next week and would be probably be receiving a warning for use of underage magic.

"Ol' Prongs here has managed to get himself quite chummy with Evans. I walked into the kitchen to find them canoodling" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Remus' eyebrows skyrocketed into his hairline. He had missed out on one hell of a story if what Sirius said was true. Sirius rejoined the pair scooting onto the end of the towel Remus had stolen, sandwiching him between them. 

 "We were not canoodling Sirius I was merely giving her a hug." James grumbled, his face was turning crimson.

 "Turns out she'd been spilling her life story. Prongs was the first one to ever hear it too. Took a little bit to get out of them what was going on. Did you know she had an uncle who committed suicide?" Sirius wasn't known for being a blabbermouth, but there were no secrets between the marauders. While James seemed to be weary of divulging information to Remus, Sirius was a lot more forgiving.

 "I was aware she had an uncle who passed away yes. I wasn't entirely sure of the circumstances of his death." Remus admitted.

 “Can we just drop it already?” James huffed. Laying back on his towel and closing his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be at home resting Moony considering the moon is tomorrow night?”

“Probably. Is that why you also conveniently scheduled a trip to Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow knowing I probably wouldn’t come?” Remus confronted James about his childish behaviour.

 “No it isn’t. The date suggestion was actually Lily’s if you must no. I thought it’d be nice to invite her and we could discuss head stuff before the train so I don’t end up looking like an idiot in front of the prefects. I can actually responsible you know Moony” His tone defensive. 

 Remus didn’t blame him really considering the conclusion he himself had jumped to. If his friends were already questioning James ability to be reasonable and responsible, he couldn’t imagine how James felt about the rest of the student body who were sure to be shocked by his most recent appointment. 

 “Well I’m pleased to hear you and Lily are getting on then. You know I don’t think that poorly of you Prongs. I’m sure you’ll be a great head and I’m always there to offer a hand if you need it” Remus supplied, but James eyes remained closed as he nodded. 

 “He’s been a bit touchy about the Evans thing” Sirius whispered in Remus’s ear so they wouldn’t be overheard. “She isn’t hooked up to the floo network so he agreed to go collect her with his dad so they can apparate” 

 Remus nodded in understanding, the prospect of Fleamont Potter putting his foot in it with Lily or her dad was certainly going to be leaving James on edge. No one wants to go pick up their crush with their dad in tow. 

 “Well Pete has asked if we can grab his school stuff for him anyway. He owled me his list. Doesn’t want to leave it to last minute the day before.” Remus changed the subject. 

 Remus lifted his own shirt from over his head and settled himself down between James and Sirius. Using his newly discarded shirt as a pillow. He supposed he may as well try and attempt to give himself a splatter of colour before he went home. 

 “Well we can manage to pick up your stuff and Wormtail's and drop it off to you in the afternoon, right Prongs?” Sirius prompted. He received a gruff of approval in response.

* * *

James knew that he and his father had turned up earlier than intended on the Evans doorstep, but Fleamont was determined to be prompt. It was Mr Evans who greeted them when he knocked on the front door.

 "Oh... Morning James and you must be James dad. Nice to meet you.  You're early aren't you? I'm afraid Lily is still in the shower... Come on in" Mr Evans waved the two men in even though he was still wearing his pajamas.

 "Morning Jim" James still found it strange trying not to address him as Mr. Evans or Sir. 

“Fleamont. Apologies for the early arrival. I have to admit I was a little over excited to see a muggle house” Fleamont introduced himself sheepishly as he shook Mr Evans hand, realising his insistence on being early may have in fact been more of a nuisance that intended.

 “Not at all! Please take a seat in the lounge and make yourself comfortable while I get dressed then I’ll make us all a cuppa” Mr Evans insisted, before scuttling up the stairs. 

 While James took a seat on the sofa nervously he watched his dad snooped around the Evan’s front room. Paying particular attention to the television set which was playing the morning news bulletins. Muggle instruments fascinated his pureblood father who had never had reason to really encounter muggles in his day to day life. His father had never been given the opportunity to take muggle studies in school as his parents had insisted on him taking divination and ancient runes instead. So this opportunity to interact with muggles had been too big of a chance for him to miss. James just silently prayed that he didn’t embarrass them in front of Mr Evans as the older man re-entered now dressed with several mugs of hot tea.

 “Lily shouldn’t be too long. I’m quite glad you're here if I’m honest Fleamont. I have a little bit of a predicament you see, I’ve advised Dumbledore but I thought it might be good for another parent to be aware of what’s going on. Please take a seat” It was Mr Evans turn now to appear sheepish. 

Fleamont took a seat beside his son on the sofa and gratefully accepted the tea offered to him as he sat down. Mr Evans positioned himself in his arm chair, tea cupped in both hands. He seemed at a loss for words at where to begin. Despite his brief encounters with Mr Evans his body language put James on edge. 

 “I’m not sure how best to explain this so apologies if I sound very blunt. I did briefly discuss this with young Mr Black and he seemed to think you would be one of the better people to speak with Fleamont.” Mr Evans gaze remained on his tea. “Lily isn’t aware of this yet but I’m being made redundant, um … losing my job. I work in steel production you see and with the crisis and and the recession, well the plant is foreclosing. I’m having to sell the house, I’m now unable to work due to ill health. Again Lily doesn’t know this. I...I… I don’t want her to worry before she goes back to school next week you see.”

 “I’m terribly sorry to hear that Jim” Fleamont commented. James was floored. 

 “You see the thing is… what i’ve got. It’s terminal. Cancer. I’m not sure if you wizards know what that is. Anyway, they’ve given me between 6 months and 8 months at best. The only other family I’ve got is my eldest Petunia, but her and Lily don’t really get on. So I’m at a loss as to where she would go if I were to pass while she is still in school. Dumbledore assures me she’ll be in safe hands while at Hogwarts but I think I’d feel more comfortable if I knew there was another parent who was able to keep an eye on her. I’ve been told you were most helpful to the young Mr Black and I was hoping you wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on Lily.” Mr Evans choked. He took a swig of his tea in an attempt to console himself. 

 Fleamont stood placing his cup on the coffee table and went to place a hand on Mr Evans shoulder, whose body was now rocking with quiet sobs. James remained frozen, his drink untouched. 

 “James lad perhaps it would be best if you went into the kitchen for a moment. Intercept Lily if she comes down the stairs.” Fleamont said quietly, shaking James out of his stupor.

 Silently James did as he was told and took himself into the kitchen and stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the set of stairs. 

 “Oh hi James" Lily said with a smile as she descended the stairs. James quickly plastered a smile on his own face.

 "Morning Lily." He greeted.

 “Where’s Dad?" She asked pushing past James into the kitchen to make herself a couple of slices of toast. 

 “Oh he’s just in the front room with my dad… discussing how we’re gonna get you home and whatever” James lied, it seemed reasonable. 

 “I wouldn’t look so worried James. He did the same thing with Marlene’s parents the first time he let me go to diagon alley on my own. It’s nothing personal. Toast?” She offer him. 

 “No thanks” He shook his head. 

"I know it’s early but I'm bloody dying for an ice-cream from Florean Fortescue's" She confessed "I have a sweet tooth. I even dreamed about the first hogsmeade trip last night just so I could go to Honeydukes. Sad ain’t it?"

 “Tell you what, as soon as my dad drops us in Diagon alley I’ll buy you the biggest ice cream you want. On one condition... You buy me a butterbeer first Hogsmeade trip..." He convinced.

 "Done deal" She agreed as Mr Potter and her father came strolling into the room. 

 Lily wasn’t entirely sure what she had been expecting from James dad. But she hadn’t expected him to be quite this old. Though he still had the same messy dark hair as james and solid cheek bones. His face did look eerily familiar for some other reason. 

 “Ah so this is miss Lily. Fleamont Potter, pleasure to meet you at last. James has told me a lot about you” Fleamont introduced himself, causing James to blush. 

 “Wait… Fleamont Potter. As in the Fleamont Potter who invented Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion?” Lily said in awe. 

 She’d read about him in many books on potions, he’d made nothing short of a small fortune before he sold the business to retire a good ten years ago. This now explained why Professor Slughorn was so insistent on having James in the Slug club despite his dismal natural potions ability. Lily was pretty sure potions was the only subject James Potter actually put decent study into for their exams. 

 “One and the same” Fleamont chuckled. “Ready to go?” 

 “I just need to grab my vault key. I’ll be two seconds.” Lily responded dashing for the stairs. 

 She returned quickly with her key, wand and purse in hand. Offered her father a kiss goodbye and followed the Potter’s out onto the pavement. 

* * *

Fleamont dropped the two teenages off near the Leaky Cauldron entrance to Diagon Alley. He handed James a small purse of floo powder so the two could get themselves between Diagon Alley and the Lupin’s with ease, which was the agreed pick up location later that evening.  

 “So where’s Sirius?” Lily asked James as they made their way towards Florean Fortescue’s.

 “Ha you think I could get him out of bed before ten to buy textbooks? Nah, he stayed over at his flat last night. I figured we could go get ice cream then go get him out of bed. What flavour do you want Lils?" James questioned as they entered through the door of the ice cream shop.

 "Raspberry please" She replied though she had a smirk playing on her face. "You know Potter I've just started to notice you call me Lils and not Lily" 

 For Lily it was a mixture of feelings walking into the ice cream parlor with James. It was both comforting and awkward at the same time. A few Hogwarts aged students saw them enter together and were whispering amongst themselves, obviously surprised to see them. Lily had to admit she would have been surprised herself a few years ago.

 "One raspberry and one chocolate please" James ordered and they found a quiet table in the back away from prying eyes 

 "Sorry if the name bothers you, I don't know why really. You've always been Evans to me in a way. But then your dad calls you Lils so I guess it's the same habit I slipped into. I suppose it's kinda like the feeling I get when I hear you call me James instead of Potter. I mean I'm not complaining. I like when you call me either but you know… Bloody hell I'm rambling aren't I?"

 "So you're a chocolate lover?" Lily teased.

 "Who isn't? Ya know except for those weirdos who prefer vanilla" James bit back.

 "Hey I happen to like vanilla!" She laughed.

 "I never said there was anything wrong with liking vanilla. Just people who prefer it over chocolate are nutty" He chuckled "Like Sirius"

 "Well I happen to like them equally so there" Lily said poking her tongue out and laughing at him. “See personally I wouldn’t see Sirius as Vanilla, he’s like the least vanilla person I know.”

 “Oh yeah? So who are the marauders as ice cream flavours then?” James pondered amused. 

 “Remus is chocolate easy, Sirius probably rum and raisin, Peter’s definitely vanilla and you… I see you as more oh a chocolate chip and cookie dough” Lily rattled off the flavours with ease. 

 The pair were now attracting quite a few stares from around the parlor, the whispers were also becoming louder. It started to make Lily feel uncomfortable. She wasn't used to being the center of attention anywhere other than a classroom and didn't like it. Nobody had any business with her private life except her and the people she chose to share it with.

 "What's wrong?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

 "Well... umm we seem to be attracting a lot of attention" Lily whispered flicking her eyes in the direction of the other customers.

 A confused look fell over his face, he looked around the room and then he seemed to understand. Every eye in the place was on them, he understood. 

 "I see. I guess they're just surprised to see us together without fighting" He shrugged embarrassedly. "If it helps you can call me a toe-rag and then storm out and I'll follow like two minutes afterward?" He joked.

 "Oh no look that girl looks like she's coming over here." Lily hissed.

 The girl was blonde and slim, she looked no older than 13 or 14. James recognized her from Hogwarts, she was from Hufflepuff house if he remembered correctly. He was pretty damn sure she was part of the comrade that sat through the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts oohing and ahhing at his players. He'd kicked them out of the stands and laid a formal complaint with their head of house Professor Sprout.

 "Um... excuse me... but my friend and I were wondering... Are you two dating now?" The girl stumbled over her words.

 "No we're not. Lily and I are just two friends enjoying ice cream together." James replied automatically.

 "Oh... sorry..." She said and hurried away.

 Lily felt an odd pang of disappointment that James had not joked and tried to imply that they were actually on a date.

 "I'm so sorry about that Lily" James said quietly looking down at his ice cream.

 "What? Why?" Lily asked confused.

 "Well you did once say you'd rather date the giant squid than me..." He supplied. Lily felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment at the thought.

 "I never actually meant that James. I should be the one who's sorry not you" She apologised.

 "Na you were right at the time Lils I was a prat." He conceded. 

 She paused for a moment.

 "Well we are both sorry then. But right now I wanna forget about being sorry and enjoy this date with you" The word date slipped out of Lily's mouth without meaning it. _Oh Merlin._

 "Haha you're right. To being ice cream date buddies!" James cheered clinking their bowls together. _Thank Merlin for that_. 

 They finished their ice creams in peace with no further interruptions and ventured off to go fetch Sirius. Sirius’s flat was approximately a twenty minute walk from Diagon alley on the muggle side of London. James explained that the two of them had found the flat together, purchased it with Sirius’s inheritance money and how the marauders all planned to flat there together after hogwarts. 

 The flat was above a fish and chip shop and had a small garage  by the back door entrance just large enough to store Sirius’s motorcycle. Lily followed James up the stairs to the front door. Based on the apartment that Petunia and Vernon lived in, Lily had expected Sirius’s apartment to be small when James let them in using his key. However, it was far from it on the opposite side of the threshold. Her face must have given away her surprise as James admitted his mother had performed charms on the flat to make it bigger on the inside. 

 “Was a bit of a pain in the arse to begin with. Had to get consent from the ministry and all that. I think Sirius’s dad tried to put a block on it out of spite, but no one can so no to mum.” 

 Lily showed herself around the apartment. It probably appeared even bigger as right now it was unfurnished. The lounge and kitchen were open plan with the first bedroom, which Lily assumed was Sirius’s, off of the lounge. Down the corridor was a  single lavatory, a bathroom and loo, and three further bedrooms. 

 “Mum had the second toilet and the two extra bedrooms put in” James supplied. He knocked on the closed bedroom door off the lounge in an attempt to rouse Sirius. “I’ve already claimed the bedroom at the back. Peters on your left and Remus is on your right”

James’ room was slightly larger than the other two and already had a large queen sized bed in the center of the room, though it was unmade. He had a set of wooden bedside drawers either side and a chest of drawers in the corner of the room. Curiously there were also no curtains as yet on the windows. 

 “Technically we aren’t supposed to stay here on our own til we’re of age. But mum and dad like to give Pads the freedom to come and go as he pleases. He’s seventeen in November anyway so it’s not like he’s far off now.” James continued banging on the door. 

 “Come on Pads! We agreed you’d come with us. I can’t manage Remus and Pete’s shit by myself… oh” James let out a startled response as it was not Sirius who opened the door but another dark haired young man. 

 Lily watched in bemusement as the young man nodded to James politely and pushed past him on his way to the front door. Sirius followed soon after pulling a shirt on over his head. 

 “Hey Prongs, I wasn’t expecting you for another half hour. Evans” Sirius pointed a set of finger guns in her direction. 

 “Clearly” James scoffed. “Now that your play date is over can we actually go and get our stuff?”

 

* * *

 

The three headed over to Gringotts together in order to get gold out of their respective vaults for their school supplies. Peter and Remus had each sent a small purse full of coins via owls the day previous. While Sirius and James went below ground to their vaults Lily dealt with a goblin on the surface who went about exchanging her muggle bank notes for galleons. She always felt a little awkward going through this process every year. But she supposed this would be one of the last few times she would have to do so, once Hogwarts was over and she pursued a magical career she would no longer be paid in muggle pounds. 

 They managed to collect their school supplies together within a couple of hours and convened at the Leaky Cauldron to floo over to Remus’ house. They appeared slightly soot covered in the Lupin’s kitchen fireplace. Mrs Lupin was stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes and was slightly startled by their sudden appearance. 

 “Remus is upstairs. Gentle now. Don't be too noisy" She muttered. Sirius headed up the stairs first with James and Lily following not far behind him.  

 "You know he never mentioned" James said quietly.

 "Hmm?" Lily hummed.

 "Remus. Going to yours." James continued.

"What? Oh yeah, well it was kinda a one time event really not very significant" Lily said trying to brush it off, there was no need to cause Remus any conflict or embarrassment amongst his friends.

 "You know he never even mentioned you were his friend that lived there. He just called you a friend. Why is that? You guys must talk a lot if he knew about the parties" He grumbled slightly.

 "James... Please can we talk about this later?" Lily begged, she didn't want to tarnish their good day.

 "Talk about what later you little love birds?" Sirius smirked opening the door to Remus's room.

 "Nothing" Remus and Lily said at once, he clearly had heard what James and Lily had been discussing behind the door.

 "Well what do we have here? Moony and Evans... are you trying to hide something from old prongs and me? Hmmm? Naughty, naughty" Sirius laughed. 

 Again Lily felt her face turn hot with embarrassment. She watched Remus laying on his bed looking much the same. She could practically feel James's eyes on the back of her neck burning into her skin.

 "You wanna tell him or should I?" Lily asked Remus entering the bedroom.

 "No, I'll tell him" Remus sighed.

 "Tell me what!?" James asked, now he seemed angry. Shutting the door behind him with a thud.

 "Well it was in 5th year... well the end of 5th year. You know after Snape called Lily a ..." Remus stuttered, trying to get the words out.

 "Hang on. Are you saying what I think you're saying Moony? You and Evans had a thing?" Sirius looked mortified even his tone was turning aggressive.

 "No! No! That's not what happened!" Lily jumped in, suddenly realising that she had been stupid not to think that would be the conclusion that they'd jump to.

 This was no longer about trying to hide an embarrassing story. In their eyes Remus had broken some kind of friendship/brother code. 

 "It's just after Sev... I mean Snape called me a you know what. I was really upset and needed to blow off some steam. I... I didn't know what to do. I was just so angry. I'd been talking to Remus through owl and I... I asked him to come with me to a party..."

 "And I agreed. There was no way Lily was going somewhere like that by herself." Remus added nodding.

 "We had a few drinks when we got there but...well Remus didn't realise that..."Lily continued.

 "The drinks were spiked with copious amounts of alcohol. It wasn't long after a full moon so I was pretty weak as it was and so I got a bit legless..." He admitted. "I was so bad that Lily had to take me home with her. Which I must say would have been a challenge." 

 "We almost got caught. I put him on my bed where he passed out. I slept on the floor. He had to climb out of the bedroom window the next morning since my parents came home early from visiting friends." Lily finished. 

 James stood there speechless, taking it all in before dissolving into abrupt laughter, his sides were heaving. Moony climbing out of a girl's bedroom window. He was practically crying with laughter. Sirius had a blank look on his face when suddenly he bellowed. "You've slept in Evans bed!"

 "Guys do you honestly think I'd ever be able to date Lily in secret and then have the ability to look you in the eye. Honestly Prongs did you really expect me to do that to you? We're just friends, always have been, always will be" Remus sighed, a sarcastic smile forming on his lips.

 "Always" Lily promised, continuing with her story "So there I am casually chatting to Candice McGreevy from way back when, when suddenly there's this huge crash and there's Remus on the floor completely covered in punch"

 "I thought you said you got a bit legless Moony not absolutely trashed" Sirius was in stitches alongside James now.

 "Well I'm glad you think it was amusing. I certainly didn't. Lily's folks were supposed to be away for the weekend so it was just her and her sister. She came banging on the door asking lily where the hair dryer was. Imagine if she'd walked in and found me in her bed!" Remus grumbled, even though he had a smile plastered on his face.

 "She would have died!" Lily shrieked with laughter

 "Her? I think I'd be the dead one. What would your father of thought Lily" Remus argued, barely holding himself together, the laughter was contagious.

 "Oh, he would never have found out. Petunia had had Vernon over plenty of times before when my parents had been out. Perfect blackmail material because well... they were actually in bed together. You have no idea how glad I will be when I’m able to start using magic outside school... boy will silencing charms ever come in handy" she shuddered.

 "Too much information there Evans" James chuckled.

 "Hey be thankful you've never met him! He looks like a pig in a moustache I shit you not  That and he hates anything out of the ordinary." Lily plopped down onto the bed beside Remus. 

 There was a muffled yell from downstairs belonging to Remus's mother. Though Lily couldn't make out what she'd said. "Sorry Remus she did tell us to be quiet."

 "Nah you're alright Lily. I'll go see what she wants." Remus stood up and made his way into the corridor to call out to his mother from the landing. He returned to the room, face paler than when he had left. “We all need to go down stairs.” 

 "What why?" She asked confused. What in Merlin's name was going on?

 The group of four thundered down the stairs in quick succession to find both of the elder Potters and Lyall Lupin in the kitchen. 

 "The Ministry's just had a tip off that there's a planned death eater attack for Cokeworth and the surrounding area. There's a team of aurors heading there now. It’s some kind of initiation stunt.” Lyall said quietly. 

 "My dad!" Lily shrieked.

 Lily instantly felt fear and panic bubble up inside of her. A death eater attack in her hometown? No it couldn't be possible, her dad was all she had left there.

 "He'll be fine Lily. The aurors aren't going to let anything happen, they're evacuating muggles as we speak. They're telling them there's a suspected major gas leak. I promise. You will be staying with us for now until everything is given the all clear. I’ve managed to get permission to have your fireplace connected to the floo network briefly so you can collect some of you things before all the anti-apparition wards go up. Do you desperately need anything from the house?" Fleamont reassured her. 

 "Uncle Tommy's picture. It's in the top drawer of my desk in my room. In fact, I probably need the whole drawer..." Lily replied still panicked. It was different reading this kind of thing in the papers, to when it's happening to your own home.

 "It's alright Evans. I'll get it. Stay here with James and Remus. Do you understand?" Sirius told her sternly he entered the fireplace with Fleamont and the pair disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

 “Your Dad's fine okay?" James said pulling Lily into a hug. She hadn't even noticed her whole body was shaking.

 "I'll make tea..." Remus added quietly.

 "Remus you're not well" Lily mumbled, trying to focus on anything other than the terror running through her own mind.

 "I'm fine enough to make tea Lily.” Remus replied softly, sharing a knowing look with the adults in the room.

 "It's okay Lils. It's how he copes with stress. He makes tea. He has a thing about chocolate and tea." James soothed rubbing Lily’s back. 

 She felt tense. Her father was being evacuated she repeated to herself. Her father was being evacuated. Everything would be okay. Everything would be okay.

 "We'll set you up at my place for a few days until everything settles back home. You and your dad will be taken care of okay? The aurors were prepared for it this time it's going to be okay." Mrs Potter reassured her. 

 "Sev's probably one of the ones out there firing curses amongst terrified muggles." Lily hiccuped, pushing herself into James embrace. 

 "Oh don't think like that Lils. I'm perfectly sure old Snivellus would be under his bed wetting himself right about now. He'll be one of the evacuees along with everyone else. I can't believe I'm saying this... but he's not that bad Lils. Calling you mudblood is one thing but a death eater?" He replied kissing the top of her head. 

 It wasn't anything other than a form of comfort, Lily knew it to be true, but it still caused her to stiffen at his touch.

 "For the love of Merlin I hope your right."

* * *

 When Sirius appeared coughing in the Evans fireplace he looked up to see a wand pointed directly in his face.  He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was an auror Alastor Moody. 

 “There was only supposed to be one of ya” He growled at Fleamont. 

 “I know Alastor I’m sorry. Sirius go get Lily’s things.” Fleamont shoved Sirius forward who didn’t need telling twice. "Evans? He's the muggle that lives at this address" He continued to Moody.

 "Taken care of. This street has already been evacuated, he's off to St Mungo's he was found passed out upstairs. Suspected stunning spell. Merlin’s beard know why. The main attack was scheduled at the production plant” Alistair growled.

 Meanwhile Sirius who had taken the stairs two at a time was now cursing himself he didn't know which room belonged to Lily. He violently swung open each door until he found it. The one room where everything was spotless and organised. Typical Evans. Though he didn't have time to get a decent look around. Making a beeline straight for her desk he pulled out the top drawer, careful not to spill out its almost overflowing contents. Sirius stashed it under his arm and left hastily, almost tripping going back down the stairs. Back downstairs there was no sign of Moody. Fleamont was already stood in the fireplace yelling at him to hurry. If he was lucky he had a matter of secs before the wards went up and the connection was closed off. He ran for the fireplace and practically skidded in as it became engulfed in green flames. 

 Sirius came to flat on his back in the Lupin’s kitchen, the drawer a few meters away. He turned over and coughed having had the wind knocked out of him, feeling double the usual spinning effects of apparating that he usually felt. He heaved a few times but managed to control his stomach to not vomit. He sat himself up right on his hands and knees.

 “Sorry Sirius the grate closed right as we tried to leave, I had to apparate us” Fleamont crouched down over his adoptive son, rubbing his back trying to soothe his heaving chest. 

 "I'm fine! Just got smacked in the chest by that thing as I landed." Sirius choked back, pointing at the drawer. He was still feeling like he was about to couch up his own lungs.

 "For Merlin's sake thank fuck for that. You sure you're not hurt?" Remus bent down beside his friend placing a hand on his back. Sirius sucked in a few large lungfuls of air and his breathing started to return to normal.

 "Moony stop being such a nana I'm fine." He sighed, putting himself upright despite being wobbly on his feet. 

 “Thank you Sirius” Lily lauded gripping him in a tight hug. 

 Euphemia picked up the drawer from the floor and placed it on the kitchen table, she pulled a photo frame from the drawer and shards of broken glass. Sirius noticed this and his heart sank. He released Lily and wandered over to the table. 

 "Shit I'm sorry Evans" Sirius said picking it up between his thumb and forefinger. 

 "I can fix it for you Lily dear” Euphemia offered. 

 "It's fine Sirius, not your fault. It's been broken for years." She replied quietly, not even bothering to give the picture a second glance. 

 Sirius examined the picture carefully now. Realising it was an old photo of her and Snivellus. Slimy git didn't look very old so it had to have been taken before they went to Hogwarts. Taking a step back from the table Sirius hit something with his foot and sent it rattling across the kitchen.  It was a small plastic bottle. Chasing it, he stopped it with the ball of his foot and picked it up casually inspected the label on it.

  _Lily Evans_

_ Fluoxetine- Prescribed by Dr. Isaac Loan _

_ Take once daily with a large glass of water. _

_ Two Repeats before September 8th 1976 _

 

"I think you need those. Have you taken any today?" Sirius pried handing Lily the bottle. 

 "Oh...Thanks Sirius... and err no I haven't. I haven't been taking them much at all lately" She replied hastily snatching them from his outstretched hand.

 "Wow shit sorry" He exclaimed.

 "No, no. I'm sorry I shouldn't have grabbed them like that... it's just... excuse me..." She replied shakily, dropping them in the drawer and heading for the bathroom.

 "What was all that about?" Sirius asked aloud, completely blown away by Lily's bizarre behaviour. He'd never know Lily to act like that.

 "Pass the bottle here Prongs..." Moony said holding his hand out. James obliged and handed it over for Remus to read.

 "Fluoxetine. Shit I had no idea..." Remus breathed.

 "Why what is it?" James asked taking the bottle back from Remus and redepositing it back in the drawer.

 "As far as I'm aware it's an antidepressant. Although it can be used for treating anxiety disorders. It's pretty heavy duty stuff. It's still not available in some parts of the world yet, it's pretty new and even then... it has to be prescribed by a medical professional." Mrs. Lupin butted in. Being a muggle herself she held a lot more knowledge than any of the boys did around this sort of thing. "They were going to give it to my father after he starting to have panic attacks in the rest home, but it comes with a long list of side effects."

 "Fuck" Sirius whispered under his breath. "Evans is depressed?"

 "We don't know that for sure but it looks that way. Either way she should really be taking these if she has been prescribed them." Remus added hurriedly.

 "I'm going to go check on her." James said quietly. Taking the bottle in his hand and scrapping a kitchen chair against the kitchen floor as he did so.

 "Fuck I had no idea. Merlin if I'd know that I would never have given her so much shit at school!" Sirius sighed slumping into James's now vacant seat beside Remus.

 "Padfoot don't start going down a guilt trip." Remus began. "Lily is the same Lily we've always known and loved. I highly doubt that you are to blame for her mental stability or instability in this case. Look at what she goes through every day. She's criticized at Hogwarts for being muggleborn... criticized at home by her sister for being a witch. All that shit that happened with Snape and the war and now we know about her uncle... It's not that surprising if she's suffering a bit with anxiety or depression. The important thing is we treat her the same as we always have. Make her feel safe and accepted." His mother nodded in agreement.

 "I'm going to go for a lie down" Mrs Lupin said shakily, giving Remus's hair a ruffle. 

 "Doesn't make me feel any less bad" Sirius said once she'd left.

 "Then you know what you do now?" Euphemia asked him. "Try being extra nice to her. We’ll wait until she's ready and then let’s get all oh you home hmm?”

 “Once she trusts you and you build and work on a relationship with her she's a very valuable friend indeed. Very understanding, very loving... So long as you don't start getting on her nerves." Remus agreed.

 

* * *

 James tapped his knuckles softly against the Lupin's bathroom door where Lily had locked herself inside. 

 "Lily...You okay? You wanna let me in?" He said softly. 

 He heard the sound of the lock click on the other side and he let himself in. Lily was sitting on the floor leaning against the bath looking a little worse for wear.

 "Lils you're shaking... come here." James said sitting beside her and pulling her into a hug.

 "I'm sorry. Merlin this was never supposed to happen. No one was ever supposed to see me like this. Especially not you, you're the last person I ever wanted to crack in front of. I don't know why I snatched the bottle from Sirius. I don't know why I'm suddenly such a fucking mess. What's wrong with me?!" She cried helplessly. 

 James could tell she was angry and frustrated with herself the tone of her voice said it all. He'd never had the opportunity to see Lily work herself up like this. He pulled her in closer and rested his chin on her head.

 "There's nothing wrong with you Lils. It's okay to get upset. It's okay not to be okay all the time. Everyone has their breaking points. If anything I'm really proud of you, not a lot of people could put up with what you do. You're so brave Lils. But if you need these. Then you really need to be taking them okay? There's nothing wrong with needing a bit of help" He placed the bottle of pills in the palm of her hand. "If you ever need anything. Anything at all I'm always here. And so is Sirius and Remus and even Peter okay? You're not alone in this Lils. We all love you to pieces no matter what"

 "Even if I hex you and call you insufferable toe rags?" She argued.

 "Even then" He smiled.

 

* * *

 

Lily thanked James as he gingerly handed her the cup of tea she'd left out on the kitchen table. "Ready to come out of the bathroom yet?" He asked gently.

"Not just yet" She replied softly, taking small sips of her tea.

 "Alright then. You want to get anything off your chest?" He asked sitting back down beside her.

 "Oh. Not really" She admitted. “Sorry I know your parents probably want to go home”

 "That's okay, all in your own time." He sympathized.

 It all felt a little awkward. He'd only been around for a few days and how many breakdowns had he seen? Lily knew that he was right, she really should be taking her medication even if she hated doing so. For the first little while the pills made her groggy and grumpy all the time and caused her to have some pretty insane mood swings. One minute she'd be fine the next she'd be angry and practically jumping down people's throats. But after a few weeks she started to feel and function like a normal human being again. 

 The worst part of this whole scenario in a way was that these people were friends now. Lily could never just walk away and pretend it never happened because it did and it didn't matter to James. To him they were friends and nothing more and now that he'd seen her dark side, Lily was pretty sure that's all they were ever going to be. Not that she'd ever really given the real life prospect of dating James Potter much thought.

 "Your dad is fine; he was passed out thanks to a stunning spell when the aurors found him so he's in St Mungo's for a few days. But they don't think he's been cursed or imperiused or anything. Mum used to do a lot of charity work for the hospital back in the day so they've made it so he has his own little room. The bill is all covered. He's just going to have to sign some documents of secrecy and whatever saying he won't go telling people about the wizarding world and whatever. I’m sure they know he won't but you know procedure and everything." James offered sympathetically.

 "How many casualties were there?" Lily asked, scared to hear the answer. 

 "12 with minor curses and jinxes, 5 in serious condition and at the moment 3 dead." His tone was somber. Lily swallowed hard. The aurors were warned, they’d been prepared, but not prepared enough for lives to be spared.

 "Have they been identified yet?" Lily’s voice shook.

"Not yet. It's only been a couple of hours, though they know one was an auror trainee. There's still a lot of damage control to be done. Make sure no one is missing"

 Lily nodded softly and attempted to drink tea. But she could still taste the bile rising in her throat. People were dead, there were three people's families out there grieving right now. Did she know those people? Were they young or old? Did they have parents, children, grandchildren?

 "It wasn't your fault Lils" James said. "I know you're going to start thinking that but it's not. You aren't the only witch in that whole town. There's Snape and his family too and I'm sure there's probably others we don't know about. Muggle towns have been attacked all over the country. We can't predict when or where it's going to happen."

 "We got lucky this time with a tip off" She added. "I have a funny feeling it was Severus."

 "Lily..." James started.

 "No James. Think about it logically. Who and why would tip of the ministry? How would they even know? Snape has been interested in the dark arts for a while, he has connections. It makes sense that it was him. The main attack was based at the plant where they knew people would be. My dad should have been there, but he wasn’t because someone knocked him out. Why? Who’d do that when they aimed to kill and injure as many as possible?" Lily concluded.

 "Well even if it was, he did the right thing Lils. He saved a lot of innocent people. The last attack over 30 muggles died. If he hadn't you could have died. My mum’s going to side-along you back to my place, while Sirius and I go with dad. We will get you settled with us. You'll be safe there. Stay as long as you want." James told her.

 "Yeah let's go" She said standing up and re-entering the kitchen where the Potter’s, Sirius and Remus were stood waiting. "Thanks for the tea Remus. And be sure to thank your mum for me"

 "Nothing to thank me for Lily." He said giving her a tight hug. "Anytime I'm only an owl away"

 "Alright Lily dear we'll do you first. Ready?" Mrs. Potter asked kindly.

 "Yes ma'am" Lily replied. 

 She looped her arm through Mrs. Potters and was apparated to what she assumed to be the Potter's house. Although mansion would have been a better term to use, it was huge.

 "Go on inside dear. I'm sure Smiggle will get you comfortable." Mrs. Potter said gently opening the door for her with a flick of her wand. "We've put up new wards so it’s perfectly safe”

 Lily went inside on her own, careful to shut the grand door behind her gently. The house was even bigger on the inside as it was on the outside. She found herself staring out into a marble entrance way, in complete awe of the riches she had fallen into. Merlin's beard what must Potter and Black thought of her drab little house.

 "Miss Lily?" an elf spoke giving Lily a fright.

 "Oh yes!" She said quickly looking down and finding the house elf at her feet.

 "Evening Miss Lily. I am Smiggle. Smiggle the house elf Miss."

 "Pleased to meet you Smiggle." Lily replied attempting a smile.

 "No, no the pleasure is all Smiggle's Miss. Master Potter Junior speaks very highly of Miss. Would you like Smiggle to show you your room Miss? Mistress has already had Smiggle lay out new clothes for you on the bed Miss"

 "Oh... yes please" Lily responded, despite feeling so overwhelmed by the house and the elf.

 "Right this way Miss Lily. Up the stairs." Lily followed the friendly little elf diligently up the stairs and into the west wing of the house, along three different corridors until they reached the hallway labelled 'guest quarters'.

 "This is your room Miss Lily. I hope it is to your liking? If you need anything do not hesitate to ask Smiggle. Smiggle is here to make sure Miss Lily's stay here is as comfortable as possible" The house elf bowed as she opened the door.

 Lily couldn't help herself but gawk at the sight before her. The room was bigger than both her kitchen and dining room together back home in Cokeworth. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a chest of drawers, a study desk, a nightstand and a large four poster bed with hangings. More than twice the size of the beds at Hogwarts. Both the walls and curtains were a bold red. She walked over to the bed and looked at the clothes laid out on it. There were several pairs of jeans, a skirt and two blue blouse shirts. They were beautiful. Nothing like something Lily could ever afford. She wondered where Mrs. Potter had even got them for her.

 "Is everything okay Miss? Smiggle does not mean to pry Miss Lily, but Smiggle just wants you to know that everything will be okay." The elf tried to comfort.

 "This is all too much" Lily said sitting on the bed. "I can never pay them back for this!" she felt helpless.

 "Oh Miss Lily! Do not despair. Master and Mistress would never expect you to pay for anything! Master Potter Junior cares about Miss Lily's wellbeing very much" The elf continued, coming over the bed and patting Lily's hand.

 "Come sit" Lily said moving over. Smiggle listened and hoisted herself onto the bed. "I'm surprised you didn't have a meltdown. I asked one of the old Hogwarts elves if they'd like to play a game of chess once when I caught one in the common room and he cried."

 "It is true Miss that a lot of house elves will act that way. They are not used to being talked to and treated as equals by wizards. But the Potter house has served well for all those who've lived here. The Potters are a very kind family. No elf has ever been punished under this roof. Would Miss Lily like a tissue?" Smiggle offered.

 "Oh no thank you. But could I please get a large glass of water?" She asked shaking the bottle of pills clasped in her hand. She also had a follow up, stranger request. “Can I give you a hug?"

 "Of course Miss Lily" Smiggle cheered and leaned over for a hug. "Smiggle must say Miss Lily you are just as good a hugger as Master Potter Junior."

 "He is good at hugs isn't he?" Lily laughed at the idea of James giving the elf a cuddle.

 "Oh yes Miss. Smiggle likes Master James very much. He talks to Smiggle when he's sad." Smiggle confined to Lily. 

 "And what does he say?"" Lily asked intrigued.

 "He says how he's not sad for himself. But he's sad for other people. He's sad about the war, the muggle-borns and the muggles who get caught in the middle. But most of all he's sad for you Miss Lily" She confessed. "Because Master Potter cares about you very much Miss Lily. Master is sad for you because he cannot make you happy Miss. He is sad because he cannot make you smile or laugh. Master is sad because he makes you sad."

 "James doesn't make me sad anymore." Lily told her and she smiled.

 "Oh Smiggle knows Miss Lily. Smiggle suspects Miss Lily cares about Master James very much also."

 "And why's that?" Lily asked amused.

 "Because Master James once said Miss Lily Evans would rather date the giant squid at Hogwarts School than him and yet here she is in his house." The elf grinned and Lily couldn't help but grin too.

 

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door to Lily's room a short while later. She called out for the person to come in. Sat in the middle of the bed, deep in thought she turned to look as James eased the door open slowly with Lily's drawer of things tucked under his arm. She'd completely forgotten to retrieve it from the Lupin's kitchen table after all the fuss. Lily felt guilty. James walked over and sat on the edge of bed, she took the drawer from him and sat it in front of her.

 "Thought you might want this" James said as a way of explanation. "Dinner will be in another hour or so. We should be able to get into St Mungo's to see your dad tomorrow morning. It's a bit hectic down there at the moment with everything"

 "Do you wanna help me?" Lily asked. "I'm going to sort through all this stuff. I've been meaning to do it for a while but I've never gotten around to it. Guess now's the perfect time right?" She gestured to the contents of the drawer which were all over the place.

 "Sure" James smiled pulling himself onto the bed opposite her and sitting cross-legged. 

 She took the drawer in both hands, dumped the contents onto the bed and set the drawer aside. There was paper galore, picture frames, paper clips, keys, quills, muggle pens, an ink pot, note books, a red fabric bag and whole other bunch of misplaced stuff.

 "Let's just start by putting things into piles." She sighed. Shuffling all the paper into the first one.

 "What's this?" James asked picking up the red bag. It was small and fit into the palm of his hand easily. He could feel something solid and square rattling around inside.

 "7776 Stories" Lily replied casually.

 "Undetectable extension charm?" James asked eyebrows raised. She laughed.

 "No" She said taking the bag from him. She opened it and emptied it into her hand. Five red dice with words on them rolled out. "It was a gift from my Uncle Tommy. You roll the dice and five words will appear. You can use these words to come up with an idea for a story that no-one has ever heard before. There are 7776 combinations... so that means 7776 story ideas. Not to mention the millions that exist in the imagination. We used to play for hours."

 "Maybe me and you could play after dinner?" James asked.

 "I'd like that" Lily smiled.

 James busied himself by sorting out the picture frames and loose photographs into a pile. There was a picture in a delicate black frame of Lily with her arms wrapped around a man's neck. She looked about seven or eight, so James presumed the man in the picture was her Uncle. He had a grin plastered to his face and was pulling bunny ears behind Lily's head. Lily had her eyes squinted and her tongue was poking out at him.

The next picture frame was the same family photo I had seen on the Evans Mantle piece. But in the corner Lily had stuck a small picture of herself and Petunia. Both of them were covered in colourful paint and pushing their hands out towards the camera smiling. It was sad to think that the two girls had once been so close and had been torn apart by Lily's magical abilities. He stacked it on top of Tommy's photo and picked up the next. It was the broken photo of Snape and Lily.

 "You can bin that one." She said quietly.

 "You sure? I can always fix it for you" James offered. He highly doubted the ministry would harass him over a simple reparo. 

 "James that photo has sat face down and smashed in that drawer for well over a year. I threw it against the wall when I got home after fifth year. It's just a reminder of what once was and can never be. I don't want it. It just drags up old memories I'd rather forget."  Lily admitted.

 "I'm sorry for being such a git to Snape." James apologised guiltily.

 "It's okay" She replied. "Well I mean it wasn't… but it doesn't matter now. Things changes, some of us grow up. Others don't. Fortunately, you were one who did"

 James put the broken frame on the floor. He wouldn't throw it out just in case she changed her mind later but he wouldn't tell her that. The memory of Snape and the mudblood incident was too fresh. Given more time she may change her mind about the picture of an old friend. James imagined Lily in her rage, storming up the stairs to her room. Taking the picture in one hand. Eyes filling with tears then throwing it and smashing it against the wall. He imagined her shaking and being angry at herself, at Snape, at everything. Then he imagined her calming down retrieving it from the floor, pulling it tightly against her chest, tears still flowing before putting it face down in her drawer. Not to be touched until now. Something had made her keep that photograph and not destroy it.

 The final frame was a bunch of pictures of Lily. Six to be exact. All taken on platform nine and three quarters. In each photo she was smiling and looked happy, but as the Lily in the photo's got older, her smile grew thinner and her eyes more tired. How had James never noticed this minute change over the years? He set it with the others and picked up the loose photographs.

 There was one of Lily's dorm mates, her and Remus playing chess together, the great hall from Halloween in first year, pictures of a snow covered Hogsmeade, the lake, the whomping willow. But it was the next picture that caught James eye. It was of him. Well not just him, the other marauders too but it was of him nonetheless. The group was sat beneath the tree at the edge of the lake. James had his head thrown back laughing at something Sirius had said. Sirius had his typical smirk on his face. Remus was looking up from the pages of his book and Pete was just sat watching the event.

 "When did you take this?" James asked. She blushed seeing the picture in his hand.

 "After the last quidditch match. I dunno you guys just looked so happy and perfect I guess" She shrugged.

 "It's a really cool photo Lils." He said turning it over in his hands. She had written in looped cursive on the back of it in green ink.

  _The Marauders April 1976_

 "Keep it if you want. I don't mind." Lily told him.

 "Nah. You keep it. But I will make a copy of it at some point." He responded putting it on the pile with the others.

 "Go for it. I wanna get a lot more pictures this year anyway as it's our final year ya know? Especially now we're friends"

 "Of course" He grinned.

 "Master James and Miss Lily? Dinner is ready down stairs" Smiggle said appearing in the door. James looked down at his watch. They'd been sat there for close to two hours, just sorting and talking.

* * *

 

Sirius and James tried their best to keep Lily distracted after dinner. The contents of her drawer were still spread across her bed, so they'd opted for sitting on the floor of her room and playing her dice game until well past midnight.

 "Okay Sirius your turn" Lily laughed throwing him the dice.

 "Drama, space, sport, hero and race" He read out. "Well there was once a devilishly handsome young hero who loved to play quidditch. One day the young hero was challenged to a race to outer space by an ugly brute of a Slytherin. Of course the brave hero accepted this challenge and beat him... the end"

 "Sirius that sucked!" Lily sniggered.

 "What were you expecting Evans? A novel" She laughed and began to yawn. It was at least 2am by now, James cold feel his own eyelids drooping.

 "Hey Padfoot maybe it's time for bed yeah?" James hinted.

 "Right on it Prongs!" He launched himself onto Lily's bed. 

 Not what James had in mind. But Lily surprised him as she removed the contents of her drawer from the bed and crawled up next to Sirius on the bed without a word, leaving enough space beside her for one last person. She looked at James questioningly and James glanced at Sirius. He seemed just as surprised by her reaction as James did. James stretched his shoulders as he stood and wandered over to join the pair of them.

It was cramped yet cozy, his fingertips brushing Lily's arms. She closed her eyes and was asleep in a matter of minutes, it was expected really after such a long day. Sirius's faint snores accompanied soon after. Thought despite his exhaustion from the day event James couldn't yet find himself consumed by sleep, his brain was too alive with thought. He sat upright careful not to wake either Lily or Sirius and turned his attention back to the contents of the drawer on the floor. The Snape picture was staring up at him, as though glaring at the sight before him. It had always kind of given James a sense of comfort that muggle photographs didn't move, but this one in particular didn't share the same sentiment. 

 Sighing James swung his legs over the edge of the bed and picked it up. The picture itself was torn by broken glass, the cut went right across Severus's face. James turned the fame over and removed the picture from the frame slowly so as not to cut himself. He noticed how in the picture Lily and Snape had their arms hanging over each other's shoulders, the typical best friend pose. Lily was smiling and James could see a faint smile on his face too. But he saw other little details too. Like the fact that Lily's fringe was partly covering one eye and that Snape had a food stain on his shirt. He imagined that it was these little things that he was noticing, were the little things that brought back memories for Lily. They reminded her of a simpler time when they were young and naïve and hadn't yet been pushed apart by a war that neither should have ever needed to be a part of. James turned her photo over to see the date scrawled on the back in a hand he didn't recognize. July 11th 1970.

 It was as he did so that James realised that Lily was right, she'd never get her friendship with him back again. Not to the extent it was, too much love and trust had been lost in a single sentence. Magic had brought Lily Evans to a whole new world but it had also ripped her away from so much love. As much as James could turn over the photograph he couldn't turn back the clock. He skimmed his eyes over the other photos and pieces of paper on the floor beneath his feet. He couldn't change Lily's past, but he could now be a part of her present and future. She was going to need a friend she could depend on. Quietly James hoisted himself off the bed and made his way down stairs to the sitting room. His mother was crouched over by the fire, talking quietly with someone in the flames. She stood up when she saw James come in.

 "That was your father. He will be home shortly, he went to check on Mr. Evans care at St Mungo's. He isn't well James." His mother told him softly.

 "I know. Mr. Evans told us this morning." James replied he hugged his mother and she ruffled his hair soothingly. "Isn't there anything we can do? Does he really have to die?"

 "I'm afraid so love. Cancer has no cure, there are treatments but they don't always work. I'm not telling you this to frighten you James. I'm telling you this to warn you. Mr. Evans is going to start to deteriorate very quickly, he has several large tumors in his lungs and he's finding it very difficult to breathe. Your dad said Lily is not aware of this?" She replied concerned.

 "He doesn't want her to know yet. He wants her to go back to Hogwarts and not worry about him. He didn't want her to watch him suffer"

 "James hun, I'm afraid that just isn't an option any more. I know Mr. Evans is trying to put his little girl's best interests at heart but in a way he also isn't. If she doesn't know she will feel guilt over it for the rest of her life. She needs to be given the chance to say her farewells. The way things are heading Mr. Evans won't even make it til the end of September at this rate." James felt her hot tears drip down his neck.

 "He said he had six months" James choked on his own words as a feeling of grief overwhelmed him.

 "That was a very optimistic timeline. He'll spend the remainder of his days in a private ward at St Mungo's, your father and I have arranged and paid for it. He'll get the best care possible"

 "Lily doesn't deserve this" James heart ached.

 "No one does my boy. No one does. The important thing is now that you boys prepare yourselves, there is going to be a lot of heartache to come. She's going to need you to lean on. No child should be forced to lose their parents this young. The dead muggles have been identified. One was an older gentleman who ran the bakery, the other was a man by the name of Tobias Snape. His son goes to Hogwarts"

 James was vaguely aware of Smiggle entering the room with a tray of tea and asking his mother if she should go fetch Lily. He was aware of his mother letting go of him and taking the tray from the elf. James slumped into a chair and put his head between his hands. His heart was weighed down like a stone, he was grieving for people he had only just met but most of all he was grieving for Lily. She entered the room shortly after, Sirius in tow. James stood up and looked at her. The look on his face must have said it all, she understood what was happening. He watched the colour drain from her face, Sirius gripped her arm to keep her upright and James walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body as tightly as possible. She felt so small, so dainty. Her body quivered and convulsed with raging sobs, tears soaked through his shirt. There was nothing else James could say or do to comfort her. Finally James let tears of his own fall down his face. Sirius's arms joined the embrace and James sensed his wet tear-stained face touch his ear.

 "I'm so sorry Lils" James croaked.

 "P...P... Petunia" She sniveled.

 "There are aurors travelling to tell her as we speak love" James mother comforted. "She is more than welcome here. You're safe now here with us Lily dear."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: James and Lily go for ice cream. Cokeworth is subjected to a Death Eater attack. Lily moves in with the Potter's for the rest of the summer break.

James and Sirius followed Lily back to bed just as the sun was rising with a new dawn. They all felt wide awake yet could barely keep their eyes open. There were no tears left to flow now, not yet anyway. Lily had crawled into bed with each of them beside her. A short while later she sensed Sirius's steady and heavy breathing that told her that he was lost in a dreamless sleep. She had no idea what time James joined him in sleep, but could remember him rubbing her back soothingly as I she drifted into the land of nod. But her sleep was nowhere near dreamless, it was nightmare, a washing machine of memories churning in her head presenting themselves.

_ "Petunia! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" She ran ahead of her sister towards the creek. _

_ Lily would beat her there this time. She was going to tag uncle Tommy's special tree first. She sprinted as fast as she could until she couldn't hear Petunia's steps behind her. She was almost there. Almost. _

_ "Uncle Tommy!" Lily cried out happily seeing him against the tree. "Uncle Tommy!" That's strange maybe he can't hear me? _

_ He must be taking a nap. Lily ran over to him. Something was wrong, his face was turning blue and there was a big red stain on the front of his shirt. She reached out her hand and touched his face, it was cold and stiff on contact. She put her fingers to his throat and felt for where his heart beat should be, but there wasn't one. Lily stepped back in shock. No, Uncle Tommy couldn't be dead, he couldn't be. She heard Petunia shriek and scream. But Lily just stood there, tears rolled off her cheeks. She burned with emotion. Then slowly flowers appeared, daisies one after another after another. All around her uncle and she heard the sirens began to wail. _

 

The dream went fuzzy and shifted. Lily was no longer 11 standing with her uncles body, she was fifteen talking with Severus.

 

_ "I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just —" _

_ "Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends ... You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." _

 

Lily woke with a start and accidentally kicked Sirius in doing so. He yelped and rolled off the bed onto the floor. "Sorry Sirius!" She apologised.

"S'alright Evans." He moaned clutching at his shin.

"You okay Lils?" James asked worriedly, slipping his glasses on his nose. 

He looked tired and ragged. His hair was scruffier than usual and he had deep, dark bags under his eyes. Lily heard Smiggle's words echo in her head.  _ He's sad about the war, the muggleborns and the muggles who get caught in the middle. But most of all he's sad for you Miss Lily _

"I'm okay... Well no I'm not okay but you know what I mean" Lily replied softly, her voice was scratchy and raw from crying "What time is it?"

"It's about half eleven."

"Is it okay if I have a shower then go see my dad?" Lily asked.

"Of course. Mum was in here earlier; she's scheduled with the aurors that we'd be going in at one o'clock. That's when we'll be meeting your sister. Unfortunately, it's feared that you could still possibly be a target so we have to have escorts with us whenever we leave the house. Just for a little while until the news of the attack has a chance to die down"

"Great" Sirius grumbled picking himself up off the floor and heaving himself back onto the bed.

"It's not going to be forever Padfoot. Only a few days." James insisted.

"James, where's the shower? Oh and could I also borrow a towel?" Lily asked stepping lightly over Sirius.

"Turn right down the hallway and it's the second door on your left. I'll get Smiggle to drop you off some towels. I'll go let mum know you're up and get breakfast sorted." James stretched.

"Thanks" Lily replied and followed his instructions down the hall. 

She entered the bathroom to discover it was much like the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts, but of course in true Potter fashion on a much grander scale. Where in the prefects' bathroom there would be bathroom stalls, here was a shower and a sink with a grand wall of mirrors. In the center of the room however just like the prefects' bathroom a bath the size of a small indoor swimming pool. The bath taps surrounding the whole pool-like tub were silver, with a different jewel set in each tap.

Lily stripped herself bare of clothes and leaned over the bath to turn on a tap. Purple coloured water streamed from it and she stepped back to admire it. Shivering a little she took a bath robe from a rail beside the door and slipped it on. She hoped the Potter's wouldn't mind too much. There was a faint knock at the door so Lily padded over to open it. Smiggle was stood at the door with two bundles of red towels in her arms.

"Morning Miss Lily" The elf squeaked and bowed. Lily stepped aside and gestured for the elf to come in. 

"Smiggle sees Miss Lily has helped herself to Master James's robe" The elf wiggled her ears suggestively. Lily felt herself blushing.

"I didn't know it was his. Do you think he'll mind?"

"Not at all Miss. Something tells Smiggle Master Potter Junior would find it most appealing that Miss Lily was wearing his robe. Smiggle sees Miss has chosen the lavender water, wise choice."

"I can choose flower water?" she chuckled, her throat still felt raw.

"Oh Smiggle almost forgot! She brought other things for Miss!" The elf hurried back into the corridor and returned with a tray. On the tray there was a cup and saucer of steaming tea and a random selection of bottles. "Smiggle brought you shampoo, conditioner and body lotion Miss. Smiggle did not know Miss Lily's preferences so Smiggle was ironic and brought wild lily blossom."

Lily took the tea from the tray with a smile and sat at the edge of the bath with her feet dangling in the water. She sipped at her tea carefully and let the warm soothing liquid travel down her throat and began to feel more and more at ease. "Miss Lily is most welcome. Smiggle hopes you won't mind but she put a small dose of calming draught in Miss Lily's tea. For your nerves Miss."

"I don't mind it's much appreciated thank you. Could you please fetch that bottle I showed you yesterday?"

"Oh yes Miss! Smiggle already has it. Master James gave it when I came with the tea. Says it's very important." The elf happily handed over the bottle of pills and Lily knocked back the recommended dose. "Is there anything else Miss Lily would like Smiggle to do? Smiggle can wash Miss Lily's hair if she wishes?"

Lily thought about it for a moment and liked the sound of the idea. When she was little her mum used to wash her hair for her in the bath and massage her head until she almost fell asleep. Lily smiled fondly at the memory. It made her feel both happy and sad. "The ones we love always stay with us in our hearts Lily dear. Remember that" Her mother had said when her Uncle Tommy died. It was the last time she could remember her mother washing her hair. This memory was another one of those things. Her mother was no longer with her in the physical world, but she would always be with her in her heart.

"I'd like that very much Smiggle" Lily told the elf and switched off the tap.

"Smiggle will turn around while Miss Lily gets into the tub"

Lily took off James robe and laid it to one side with her half-finished cup of tea. She slid herself into the bath and submerged herself beneath the purple water. She ran both hands over her head as she breached the surface again, soaking her hair and removing droplets from her face. She leaned back against the edge of the tub, the water lapping at her chest in waves. She felt the cool liquid contact of the shampoo hit her head and Smiggle's gentle hands massaging it in. It wasn't the same as when her mother used to do it. The elf's hands were thinner compared to her mothers. But under the effects of the calming draught she closed her eyes and let her body relax. Lily thought of her mother and the last conversation she'd had with her, the day of her car accident.

_ "Morning Mum" Lily had yawned coming out of her room. Her mother was already dressed and ready to go out for the day. "Off so soon?" _

_ "Afraid so my love. Got to go meet Helen in a quarter of an hour. Your father is down stairs. Must rush. Love you my girl" And with that she kissed her cheek and scooted down the stairs in a flurry. _

Lily wished now that she hadn't been in such a rush. If she'd known that single moment of being half awake on the landing was the last time she'd see her alive she would have cherished it more. She would have given her a hug and told her how much she loved her too. Smiggle finished massaging the lather into Lily's head and washed it out of her hair. Moving on to put conditioner into it. It was still a nice feeling. Lily yawned and felt her muscles become less tense. She couldn't say good-bye to uncle Tommy or to Mum but at least she could say her goodbyes to her dad. She wasn't an idiot, she'd known something was wrong and he wasn't telling her. She had just hoped that if it was serious enough he would bring it up when the time was right. There was another faint knock at the door and Lily said 'come in' without a second thought. James poked his head around the corner sheepishly.

"Breakfast is ready... Oh sorry! I... I didn't realise" He turned around suddenly shielding his eyes.

Lily was confused for a moment then she remembered. She was oh so very naked. She looked down and was so grateful she had chosen the purple water because you couldn't see a thing.

"Oh no, no, my bad I said you could come in. One second." 

Lily pulled herself out of the bath and Smiggle handed her a towel. Lily wrapped the towel around her head so her hair wouldn't drip and took a second for around her body.

"Okay now I'm decent" She blushed. James turned around cautiously and made a point to look at Lily's face. Or well the center of her forehead.

"Err... Breakfast is down stairs when you're ready. I... Is that my robe?" He questioned seeing it on the floor. Lily felt her cheeks burn.

"What? Oh! Is this yours? I didn't realise! Terribly sorry I just borrowed it while the bath was running. Hope you don't mind" 

Lily watched Smiggle drift past out of the corner of her eye and she could have sworn there was a grin on the elf's face. Lily followed her around the room with her eye as she left and closed the door gently behind her.

"Oh no not at all help yourself. Anyway see you at breakfast" He replied hurriedly and turned around to vacate the room. In his rush however he hadn't noticed that the door had been shut and collided face first into it. Knocking himself flat on his arse.

"Are you okay?" Lily laughed helping him up.

"Yes! No! I am not staring at your cleavage!" He said flustered. 

Lily covered her mouth with her hand and laughed as he left the room awkwardly. She shut the door behind him and picked up his robe off the floor, dropped her towel and put it on. Making sure to tie it securely around her waist. She drained the rest of her tea from its cup and returned it to the tray. Smiggle would come back for it later wouldn't she? Just in case Lily folded the towel and the clothes she had slept in and put them on the tray too. She checked to make sure the coast was clear in the corridor before leaving the bathroom to return to her bedroom. Though she didn't think to check before entering her own room because she did not expect to find Sirius Black still there lounging on the bed.

"Prongs laid clothes out for you" he said casually gesturing to the blue blouse and jeans on the end of the bed. "I told him he should lay out the skirt and he called me a wanker and told me to stop being suggestive. His robe looks good on you by the way Evans."

Lily blushed and pulled it tighter around her slim frame. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh I just had to see this for myself. Prongs comes out of the bathroom rubbing his forehead saying 'Stupid ruddy door. Robes. Hot. Evans. Just friends. Bloody bollocks. Cleavage' figured I had to see what all the fuss was about. Now I do and as I said looks good on you Evans. Now question. What are your intentions?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. First the elf now him!

"Excuse me?" Lily stammered.

"Ah I'm just messing with ya Evans. See you down at breakfast in five." He winked and let himself out. "Oh... and I made the underwear choice for ya. Prongs was too soft for that." He added as he left.

Lily walked over to the bed and lifted the blouse. Beneath it was a lacy green bra and matching lacy underwear, they were seductive yet elegant. She inwardly groaned at him but on the outside she smiled at his lack of tact. Lily wasn't one for wearing lingerie but it dredged up another memory of her mum.

_ "Mum. It's a bra. No one but me is going to see it anyway so what does it matter if it has a pattern on it or not?" They were in London shopping while Petunia was off somewhere with Vernon. _

_ "Just because no one's going to see it doesn't mean you can't pick out a nice pair. If it looks good and makes you feel good, it will reflect. Confidence is a good thing my love, it gets you places. Now here try this one" _

"Thanks Sirius" Lily whispered into the open and put on her new clothes. Lily looked at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. Mum was right. She looked confident and it made me feel a bit more confident too. "And thank you mum" Lily made her way downstairs and found the Potters and Sirius at the breakfast table waiting for her. James made a habit of staring down at him plate.

"Everything fit okay Lily dear?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Perfect thanks Mrs. Potter"

"You're most welcome dear. Now eat up. It's going to be a long day." Lily took a seat beside Sirius.

"Thanks" She whispered in his ear.

"What for?" He whispered back.

"For bringing back a memory of my mum" She kissed his cheek and tucked into breakfast.

"Your welcome Evans" He chuckled. "Don't know how I managed that but you're welcome. Oh and you might wanna make sure Prongs gets a kiss too. He's looking a little jelly over there" Lily looked up and noted that James has finally shifted his view from his plate.

"James is welcome to a cheek kiss too if he can look at me in the face for more than five seconds" Lily laughed quietly but making sure he could hear her.

Realising that Lily and Sirius were messing with him he blushed and shoveled toast into his mouth. They finished eating breakfast in silence. The atmosphere in the room becoming slightly tense again.

"Ready to go Lily? I have two aurors stationed outside. I'm afraid I can't join you but I can assure you that you are in safe hands." Mr. Potter said apologetically "There's a few people causing a nightmare at the ministry and while I may be retired I fortunately still have a bit of influence. Professor Dumbledore will be there as well." Lily nodded.

"Not to worry Mr. Potter I understand." Lily stated. 

* * *

 

Lily was oddly calm as the group were escorted by the two aurors to London. The only thing significantly different from her regular appearance was that she looked a little paler than usual. To enter St Mungo's was a bit like entering platform nine and three quarters. In order to get in they'd have to step through the window of a red-bricked, condemned department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd. Petunia Evans was standing pacing outside when they arrived.

"About bloody time!" She huffed. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had clearly been crying.

"It's not even time yet we're early." Sirius argued.

"You?!" She spat. "You're one of them? Oh I should have known you two were freaks like her!"

"Alright Petunia calm down. Don't take it out on them it's not their fault." Lily said softly walking past her sister as if she were a stranger on the street.

"Calm down? YOUR bloody lot just murdered people in our hometown and you expect me to be CALM? I'll see to it Daddy is out of this horrid place by the end of the day. I won't have him spending his last precious days here with MURDERS." She shrieked.

"Petunia you're attracting attention" Lily grabbed her by the wrist and walked her sister through the window. Once inside Lily made straight for the welcome witch at the desk marked inquiries. 

"Lily and Petunia Evans, with Mr.'s Potter and Black here to see Mr. Jim Evans" She said hurriedly as Petunia looked horrified by the magical injuries around her.

"Second floor love. Third wing on your left. Mrs. Potter made sure your father has his own private room." The witch said kindly.

Mr. Evans seemed to have aged 5 years in less than a day to James Potter. He lay in a hospital bed propped up by a small mountain of pillows. His skin was a grey colour and his breathing was short and shallow, eyes half closed. Petunia and Lily moved in silently over to his bedside and sat whispering to him. James couldn't understand how he could go from looking unwell to half dead in the space of twenty four hours.  Sirius and James moved to the arm chairs in the corner of the room, giving the Evans family their space to share their grief with one another. The escorting aurors took the hint and waited outside. James took the opportunity to talk quietly with Sirius.

"Can you go over to the house later and pack up the Evans things? Take a few of the elves with you. Everything but the sisters room of course."

"Yeah, sure thing. Should I put it all in one of the storage rooms?" He asked solemnly.

"For now. When Lily feels up to it we can go through it all with her. We can bring a few items for Mr. Evans while he's here too. I just don't trust leaving anything with the sister. I have a feeling she'd take advantage" Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I can go get started now if you want? Hospitals give me the willys. I'm not doing much for Evans being here anyway."

James nodded, of course Sirius would feel a little iffy so close to losing his Uncle Alphard. He got up and left. James noted that one of the aurors on the door opted to follow him. For hours James just sat in silence. Watching the Evans girls cry and sooth their father. It was as though there was no rift between them at all. Grief and loss while bad had brought these sisters closer together. Mr. Evans seemed comforted by his daughters' presence. One of the aurors brought him in a coffee at some stage, although he only drank half of it. James wasn't much of a coffee lover. Petunia seemed to have calmed her rage some and was no longer demanding for her father to be removed. However, she did question every healer that dared enter the room. Yet every time she asked she got the same sorrowful answer "I'm sorry Miss Evans but there really is nothing we can do."

Lily was much more calm and collected, she held her father's hand in her own and rubbed it with her thumbs. She assured him that she was safe and that everything was going to be fine. She was going to be okay. Tears streamed slowly down her face and Mr. Evans would wipe them away weakly. This was family, this was love and death eaters had set out to destroy it.

"Mr. Potter Sir? Visiting hours are ending I'm afraid" A healer said apologetically. James nodded and wandered over to Lily he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Lils but we have to go." He said quietly, she looked up at him and smiled tearfully.

"Okay" She croaked. She leant over and kissed her father's cheek and he patted her hair softly.

"Be safe my baby girl. I love you. Both of you" He wheezed pulling both of his girls into a hug. Although Petunia became stiff in contact with Lily. He looked James directly in the eye. He said nothing but his message rang loud and clear. _ Look after her for me James _ . The two girls left their fathers bedside in silence, James waited until they were back out on the street before addressing Petunia.

"Are you going to be safe getting home?" He asked genuinely

"Yes. Vernon's picking me up" She replied coldly.

"Do you need us to wait." He asked indicating to the auror that had escorted them.

"No" She spat.

"Okay. If you wish to see him again you are welcome any time during visiting hours. You don't need me or Lily to..." James began but Petunia didn't even let him finish his sentence before she cut him off.

"I don't need you or her for anything. I'll see my father and do what I care when I please thank you very much" She hissed and stormed up the street. 

The hostility had returned with a vengence. But Lily seemed unaffected by it. James had forgotten that she was probably used to the way her sister treated her by now. To her this was a thing of the ordinary. James had seen Sirius and Regulus have their clashes over the years, but nothing compared to this. Petunia Evans treated her sister with pure hatred, bitterness and spite. The aurors even looked embarrassed by her attitude. Lily was quiet on the way home. She didn't speak when they reached the front door or throughout dinner. It didn't surprise anyone as she seemed pretty tired. She curled up in an armchair with James mum in the sitting room for a while after dinner and let his mother soothe her and play with her hair. The poor girl was exhausted. Sirius came to and fro with various boxes of belongings over the course of the evening. He was sweating heavily. James told him he didn't have to do it all in one day and that he’d lend him a hand but he refused.

"Gives me something to do Prongs. You stay here and look after her. She needs your company right now, whether she's speaking or not."

The evening got cooler as time passed and Mrs. Potter took herself to bed early with her husband. James replaced her spot in the chair and brushed his fingers through Lily's hair. She closed her eyes and rested her head against him. Smiggle brought cups of tea and by ten Lily was dozing. James shifted carefully and picked her up in his arms. Taking her up to bed. Smiggle raced ahead to turn down the covers. James nodded his thanks and put Lily into her bed. He was just leaving for his own room when her voice called out quietly in the dark.

"James? Please stay"

"Okay" He replied quietly.

He sat on the edge of the bed but she pulled him onto the bed fully draped her blankets over him. Just like she had the day they watched movies on her couch she crawled up and snuggled into his chest. She seemed content just by him being there. He took his glasses off and placed them to one side before rubbing her back with his palms sending her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

Lily woke dazed and drowsy, it took her a few seconds to fully come out of her stupor and remember where she was and why. She felt warm and safe snuggled up under the duvet embraced away from the world outside, where a war was raging, her sister hated her and her father was dying. She wanted to stay in her little cocoon for eternity if she could, wrapped away from the drama that was unfortunately her life. She nearly leapt out of her skin when something moved next to her. Merlin's beard she'd completely forgotten she’d asked James to stay with her last night.  

She rolled over to discover that he had just moved in his sleep. She wondered as she looked at him if she had ever seen him look this peaceful. So vulnerable. He was laying on his side, right hand tucked under his head and his left hand laying against his stomach. His face was relaxed, there were no worry lines or a look of strain or concern on his face that she had been so used to seeing lately and his lip was turned up in a half smile. She assumed he must be dreaming about something pleasant. It was odd to see him without his glasses, it seemed to make his face look smaller. Lily wondered how ridiculous she must look now, she sure as hell probably didn't look the best this morning. Dry tears stains on her face and hair that looked like she had been dragged through a bush backwards she imagined.

Lily felt numb, groggy and heavy. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this. Probably last time she started her meds after stopping them for a period of time. Her limbs felt as if they weren't her own, her body wasn't her own, her mind was empty of thought. It was as though she wasn't physically there it was more like she was an observer of her own life. It was a bizarre feeling and it was certainly far from euphoric. It was as though the weight of the world was slowly crushing her and she couldn't get out. The idea of even getting out of bed felt like it was too much.

That was the ironic thing wasn't it? She needed her medication to function to some sense of normality and not be depressed, but for the first two weeks all they ever did was make her feel even more helpless and depressed than she had been before she started taking them. After that they just kinda took control, like a little nagging voice in her ear that told her to do things like get up and eat breakfast and follow her usual routine. They made her feel like Lily Evans, rather than a stranger in her own body. Then again Lily didn't really know who Lily Evans was anymore. She couldn't exactly remember the last time she felt well… her version of normal. What even was normal anyway? She was a witch, which was abnormal to her family in particular, but not to her friends. But at the same time there were wizards who didn't count her as a true witch because she came from a muggle family. Where did that mean she fit?

She felt lost. Her head was empty and yet at the same time filled with thoughts she would rather not think about. She continued to watch James sleep for a while. Not in a creepy way. She just wanted to watch someone who was actually peaceful and at ease with the world if only for a short while. She watched as his sides lifted softly as he breathed. Lily tried to relax and keep pace with the steady pace of his breaths but found it almost impossible. Breathing was supposed to be easy, an innate thing you did without thinking and yet this still felt like its own struggle. Each lung of air felt like such a conscious effort to her, it felt like her sides were heaving. Lily closed her eyes as he began to stir, she sure as hell wasn't going to let herself be caught staring at him.

James shifted and groaned as he rolled over onto his back to stretch. He let out a deep and satisfied yawn as he did so, wiping the sleep from his eyes and glanced over at Lily. She opened her eyes slowly, he rolled back onto his side and greeted her.

"Morning"

"Good morning yourself" She replied her voice bordering on horse. It felt as though she'd been swallowing razor blades in her sleep.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her. He couldn't remember her waking up in the night at all but she still looked unrested.

"I don't know if I can really call it sleep…. More a state of unconsciousness" She replied, her lips coiling to one side. 

It wasn't a smirk, but it wasn't exactly a smile either. James was learning for the first time that Lily Evans wasn't as easy to read as he had once thought. There was a hidden depth to her that he hadn't managed to discover yet.

"This is going to be a stupid question but I'm asking it anyway. How're ya feeling Evans?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain I don't think" She huffed sitting herself upright, the duvet still wrapped around her waist.

She leaned back against the headboard and seemed to stare aimlessly across the room.

"Well why don't you try?" James coaxed her.

She turned her head slightly to look at him. James still couldn't read her blank expression Lily Evans had one hell of a poker face. He sat up to join her in the same position, his clothes disheveled from sleeping in them. Lily turned her head away from him, looking down to focus on her nails as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world and needed her attention. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not to speak.

"James do you know what those pills I take are actually for?" She asked him quietly.

"No" He lied. 

If she wanted to open up to her about it he'd let her do so in her own time. He had the common sense to know that this wasn't a topic he should try and push with her.

"When I was 14 I was diagnosed with chronic depression. Basically that just means I feel like shit all the time. I was given a list of things that could possibly help exercise, eat well, make sure I slept for a decent amount of time but not too long, relax and reduce my stress, etc." She started. 

"But none of it really helped. I could go weeks and months on end basically feeling nothing. Being at school I have study to focus on so it kind of keep me out of my own head a little. But eventually even that was a chore when it used to be something that I loved. That's when they gave me the medication. It's basically just to help me function. But they come with side effects like any drug. They can make me feel numb or anxious, sometimes I get bad headaches and I feel drowsy a lot of the time."

James didn't really know who he was supposed to react to all this information, Lily always seemed to be so in control of her life but listening to her now that seemed like this façade that he had chosen to see when in reality she was fighting all kinds of demons within herself. She sounded like she felt so broken.

"Depression is basically like been locked in a cage inside your own mind. It's a world of despair that only you seem to be living in. Everything you do is a conscious effort that most people can do without thinking like breathing and getting out of bed and just doing stuff. When I don't take my meds I feel like death and when I do take them I sometimes feel like I'm not my own person anymore . If that makes any sense to you at all." She continued.

There were tears leaking from her eyes now. James wondered how such a small body could hold so much sadness all cooped up inside it. While he didn't exactly understand what she was going through having never seen or experienced it for himself he could still sympathize with her. No one should ever have to feel like that. Add all of the chaos that appeared to be in Lily's world he couldn't even fathom how she did manage to get up every morning. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. But he felt like giving her a hug and a show of support was a good idea. He wrapped one hand over her shoulders and pulled her into the nook of his body, cradling her head against his collar bone, his other hand reached out to hers. She interlocked her fingers with his and he gently his thumb over the top of her hand. There was no need for either of them to say anything it seemed. There was just contentment at being held if only for a little while.

"So in a way it's kind of like carrying around your own personal dementor in your head? Like it's going in for the kiss but tortures you by not actually doing it and leaving you in an essence in limbo" James said into the silence.

Lily found that she could only nod. It was as though someone had taken her ability to speak from her. He suggested they should head down to breakfast which she agreed to. James released her from his embrace and left the room to give her the privacy to change and to go and get ready himself. The room felt oddly empty without his presence. She sat where she was a few minutes longer summoning the strength to get out of bed and put clean clothes on. She noticed that the wardrobe door had been left open and her clothes from home were neatly hung inside.

She wondered if it was Smiggle or Sirius who had done this. She had noticed him coming to and fro with boxes of belongings from her house and hadn't even thanked him for it. Petunia would have a fit when she realised but that would be a problem to deal with later. It was probably in her father's will who would have what, she thought sadly. How did someone split up their belongings in the first place? She stared at the open wardrobe with her face resting on one palm. Now she had to think about what she was going to wear too. 

With a sigh she forced herself to swing her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The realisation hit instantly that she should have looked before doing so as a pain went shooting up her leg from the bottom of her foot. Wincing she sat back down on the bed and brought her painful foot up across the opposite knee. There was a faint trail of blood oozing from a wound in her foot. She looked down to see what it was exactly that she stood on to inflict it. It was the broken glass from the picture of her and Severus, oh the irony that it was now causing her physical pain as well as emotional pain. She kicked it forcefully with her good foot under the bed so she didn't have to look at it. She'd ask Smiggle to throw it out for her later. Lily went back to examining her injured foot now making sure there were no shards of glass in her foot but there didn't appear to be so. She could easily fix it with a simple charm. It also then struck her that she couldn't remember where she had left her wand. Possibly down stairs in the Potter's sitting room. She cursed herself for not having it within reach.

Clumsily she stood up not putting her injured foot on the floor as to not get blood anywhere. She hoped over towards the wardrobe and grabbed the first set of clothes she could. A pair of brown bootleg pants and a floral shirt. She sat on the floor and stripped out of the clothes she was already wearing carefully and put the new ones on avoiding her foot. She reached out and grabbed an old tattered shirt she used for painting and used it to catch the blood drips that were about fall. She signed in frustration and held it firmly against the wound to stop the bleeding, if she had already got blood on it she didn't see why more would make it any worse.

That was when it occurred to her that she could have just called out to Smiggle and asked the elf to retrieve her wand and she wouldn't have had to go through all of the effort. She cursed herself again this time aloud. There was a tap on the door and Sirius stuck his head in.

"You alright Evans?" He asked pointedly.

"Just dandy. I stood on some broken glass and now my foot bleeding and I didn't have my wand. And now I feel like a bloody nit wit" She sighed in exasperation.

Sirius pushed her door open and walked over to join her at the opposite end of the room. He removed her bloodied shirt and examined the cut for himself before taking his own wand out of his pocket.

"Lucky for you Evans I'm good at these particular charms" he told her.

Quick as a flash the wound was healed by a smirking Sirius Black. She thanked him and stood to follow him down stairs to breakfast. While she was glad the blood was gone as it would have been a nuisance to get anywhere Lily oddly found herself missing the pain. It was almost like taking a break from the psychological and emotion pain she was used to experiencing. She shook the thought from her head. There was no need to go down that dark track she told herself, not that she hadn't before. James was at the breakfast table being dotted on by Smiggle who was scuttling over with a plate full of pancakes. 

"Pancakes Miss Lily? Master Sirius?" Smiggle asked cheerfully. 

Lily nodded taking a seat next to James. An awkward silence followed as they all tucked into breakfast. The older Potters joined them shortly at the table as Smiggle started piling pancakes onto plates. 

“If you’d like after breakfast I can drop you down at the hospital Lily” Fleamont offered as he cut into his pancakes.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Potter. I told my dad that I wouldn't be visiting today. Not while my sister is there. It's better for everyone involved if we rotate days." Lily explained.

The awkward silence fell over the kitchen once more. James and his mother exchanged a look. 

"My sister and I… We don't get on" Lily explained further. “If it’s alright I’d actually like to go home. I need to hand in my resignation at work and I’d like to visit the house”

“We can certainly do that Lily dear. Can’t we Fleamont?” Euphemia turned to her husband. 

“Of course. I’ll send an owl to Barney. I’m sure he can get the floo set up again for the day. That way you can come and go as you please” 

Lily thanked the Potters for their kindness and hospitality and by midday they got the go ahead that a floo link had been set up between the Potter and Evans residence. Lily was grateful that the Potters and Sirius respected her privacy enough to let her travel to Cokeworth alone. It was highly unlikely that she would be attacked as there was still an auror presence milling around the area. Arriving in the house Lily thought it was eerily quiet and empty. 

She had grown up in the same house her whole life and as such had never seen it unfurnished. Standing in her living room and seeing their marks on the carpet where things used to be was unnerving. The whole house was void of the Evans personality except for Petunia’s room which had remained untouched. Just as well, even though her teenage bedroom was rarely used touching anything would have seen Petunia fly into a rage without a doubt. Lily was stood in her sisters doorway when she heard the rattling of keys in the door downstairs. Her heart jumped into her throat and she reached for her wand.Slowly she creeped along the landing to where she had a view of downstairs. Walking along the empty entranceway was a portley and rather confused looking Vernon. 

“Vernon!” Lily cried making him jump. 

“Bloody hell! You startled me” He gruffed.

“I could have said the same thing about you” Lily remarked slipping her wand back into her pocket where Vernon couldn’t see.

“Petunia sent me up to make sure there hadn’t been looters taking advantage. Though I see you beat me to it. Taken everything have you?” He accused shaking a chubby finger at her. 

“Don’t you shake your finger like that at me Vernon Dursley” Lily threatened. “My friends moved mine and my parents stuff out of the house. Petunias things are all still right upstairs.”  

“You’re old man isn’t even dead yet and you’re taking him for all he’s got. Disgusting.”

Lily descended the stairs and poked her head outside the front door. Instead of Vernon’s usual car she saw a large removal truck parked on the opposite side of the road. The cheek of him. 

“I’m looking after daddy’s interests until such a time he tell me and Petunia what he wants done with everything. I see you’ve turned up with a truck of your own ready to take everything so you’re one to talk Vernon.” Lily stood nose to nose with Vernon now. 

She wasn’t sure what had come over her. Normally men of Vernons stature scared the shit out of her. Yet here she was ready to go toe to toe with a man more than twice her size. Vernon fumbled round in his pockets and produced a large mobile telephone. 

“It makes more sense for us to have the contents of the house. It’ll help us set up when we move to the house in Surrey. I’m told I’m going to be getting a promotion.” Vernon tried to argue as his fat fingers pressed buttons into the phone. 

“Go right ahead Vernon call her. Tell Petunia she can have everything. I’ll send you the address you can pick it up from. But only after I’ve had a chance to go through it and pick out the few items of sentimental value I want!” Lily’s temper was rising. 

Vernon paused before hitting the last button on the phone that Lily was sure would ring him through to Petunia. Surely for once in his life he could manage to be reasonable. Just once. He seemed lost in thought as to what to do. He put the phone back in his pocket. 

“Your father already put the house on the market weeks ago with an agent friend of mine. The sale price of the house is to be split between you and Petty evenly. I’ll give you contents of the house… if you only take 20% of what the house if worth.”

“Jesus apparently asking you to be reasonable was unrealistic Vernon. You seriously want to screw me out of half my inheritance before my father is even in his grave! Tell you what Vernon. You can have the contents of the house… minus the sentimental stuff of my choosing and you can take your 50% of the house and jog on mate. Otherwise you’ll be hearing from my lawyer.” Lily challenged. 

Not that she actually had a lawyer, or a bloody clue what she was talking about. She just hoped that Vernon wouldn’t see right through her bluff. If he did then well… she guessed she’d be asked the Potter’s for a recommendation. Vernon sized her up and she stared him down stonily. The phone in Vernons hand rung making them both jump. He pressed a button and put it to his ear. 

“Yes love. I’m at the house. Lily’s here, I’ll pass you over” He spoke into the line and passed the bulky device over to Lily. 

“Tuney?” She called into the reciever. 

“You’re at the house?” Petunia asked. “Daddy is asking after you.”

“I thought we agreed it was for the best that we didn’t visit at the same time.” Lily countered. 

“We did but daddy’s bloody dying Lily. Why are you at the house?” Petunis replied tursley. 

“My friends moved all of daddys stuff out yesterday to protect it from looters. But they left your things behind for fear of upsetting you so I came to check everything is okay. Looks like Vernon had the same idea” Lily told her sister, her eyes cold and unmoving on Vernon. 

“Tell Vernon to just take my stuff with him. Daddy’s just said I can have the contents of the house so long as I give you 15% more from the sale. Vernon and I get 35% and you get the other 65% because you’re on your own and we’re financially stable. He’s having someone come round now to amend his will. He’s also insisting that you’re invited and attend the wedding”

“That sounds agreeable to me. But I want a few things from the house.” Lily turned her gaze away from Vernon and to her shoes. 

She didn’t want Vernon to see the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Her sister's voice on the other end of the line was so cold and unwavering. It was as though their father was already dead and buried and had been in the ground for a long time.

“Like what?” Petunia asked, her tone deadpan. 

“I want the contents of Daddy’s sweater drawer and mum’s white floral dress. Plus all the christmas ornaments.” Lily felt the breath freeze in her lungs as she waited on her response. 

“Fine. Where is everything now?” She questioned. 

“The Potters have everything in storage for safekeeping.” Lily admitted.

“If they’re happy to have it, it can all stay there for now. Vernons due a promotion that will mean a move to Surrey. So it can all stay with you until then.”

“So I’ve heard” Lily choked back “I can organise to have it delivered to you if you send me the address when the time comes”

“I’m not using a bloody owl” Petunia sighed. 

“I’ll set up a PO Box in London you can address mail to and have someone else forward it on from there regularly. Tell daddy I’ll see him tomorrow and I’ll leave the details of the PO Box with him when I have it organised.” Lily heard the other end of the phone line click and the air became static. Not even so much as a polite goodbye. Lily returned the phone to Vernon and passed on Petunia’s instructions for moving her things. Telling him to lock the door behind him. 

* * *

 

 Lily moved on to what had been the main reasoning behind her trip to Cokeworth, handing over her resignation to Mary. No one was home when Lily turned up at the hotel, so she posted her letter of resignation through the door with instructions of how to place her final pay into the muggle bank about she still owned, rather than being paid out by her usual check.  

Lily was relieved as she rounded the corner onto her road that she would soon be able to get back to the Potter’s. The moving van was still parked across the street, which indicated that vernon was still busying himself removing Petunias few remaining items from the house. What she hadn’t expected to find was Severus Snape sitting on her doorstep. 

"Lily!" He called out in surprise, standing on the stoop. 

"Snape" She replied indignantly. 

She tried moving past him into the house, but he blocked her path. Lily wondered if Vernon would come instigate is he heard her scream and cause a scene. Snape seemed fairly cheerful for a boy who had lost his father only days before. While Lily knew Tobias Snape to be a cruel man he was still Severus's father and yet he remained unphased at his passing.

"How…How are you?" Snape asked her as she moved away from him. She took a deep breath before replying.

"Oh like you don't already know Sev. How do you think I'm doing after my home was attacked by a bunch of mongrels? Any friends of yours in the mix on that one?" She asked him sarcastically. His face fell as the words tumbled from her mouth.

"Well you seemed to make it out unscathed" He hissed at her.

"Probably because I wasn't there at the time. My father however was" She told him coldly. His face seemed to pale at that thought.

"Did he…" She didn't even let him have a chance to finish.

"Die? Like your father. I would of thought you already knew the answer to that as you’re the one that stunned him” Lily answered coldly. Severus’s eyes burned with recognition. 

“Yeah I thought as much. Why would you even care? He's just a filthy muggle after all. But he's gravely ill and that he won't survive that. So I'm going to say this as nicely as I can for the sake of the fact we were once friends. Don't talk to me, don't approach me, don't even as much as look at me at school unless it’s prefect related. Do you understand?" She demanded. "I want nothing to do with a wannabe death eater."

"Lily…."

"Good bye Severus. Now if you'll excuse me my real friends are waiting for me." She announced.

"You haven't been here… I saw your sister’s boyfriend moving stuff out. The house is empty Where are you staying? He wouldn't tell me" Severus yelled at her back as she stalked into the house. She paused for a moment and whipped around to confront him.

"I'm staying at the Potters. Don't go come by my house again. Stay away Snape" She watched as his face went from concern, to shock, to anger but didn't give him the satisfaction of giving a retort as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

 

Lily found Sirius and James in the manors rear garden, hunched over a magazine in a heated debate. All thoughts of her encounters with Vernon and Snape were pushed into the back of her mind.

"You only bought the 1500 model a year ago pads. It's not like the whole Slytherin team is going to have bought one over the summer" James insisted.

"But Prongs, I know for a fact that Regulus has one to guarantee him a spot on this year's team. He was boasting about it to Mulciber at the end of last year, which means he's sure to have gotten one over the summer. So that's at least two players out of seven and you know as well as I do means that one by one the rest of them will get them. It's our final year Prongs and you are captain so we need to win this year" Sirius reiterated. 

It seemed that James was starting to be swayed by Sirius’s insistence that he needed to invest in a nimbus 1700 for that year's quidditch season and was possibly contemplating purchasing one for himself.

"You do realise Sirius that the Gryffindor players are chosen for their merit, not for how much money they have right? That alone is enough to knock the Slytherin's out of the cup." Lily butted in startling both of them.

"You recon Evans?" James asked her.

"You are captaining, correct? And you wouldn't dare put someone who owns the best broom ever yet can't fly straight on the team now would you? Well there's your answer" She told him.

"Ah alright then" Sirius grumbled abandoning his effort to convince James that they needed new brooms.

Lily had never really understood what the big deal was about flying. In saying that, she'd only ever ridden a broom a handful of times when they were given flying lessons as first years. She had never flown in a muggle airplane so she felt like she couldn't really comment on which was safer, but having her feet more than a few feet off the ground made her feel a little bit queasy. She told the boys as much and they were appalled.

"Are you sure you're a witch Evans? How can you not like flying?" Sirius said gobsmacked.

"Hey to give her credit pads she's only ever ridden one of the school's old shitty clean sweeps. Listen here, I am going to take you up on my broom and you will fall in love trust me" James stated.

* * *

 

This was absolutely, most definitely the worst idea that Lily had ever allowed herself to be duped into by James Potter. Not that there were many times she'd willingly let herself be duped by James Potter. Lily hated heights with a passion, how she let James convince her to give a broom another go she had no idea. She thought back to the last time she had been on a broom, now almost 6 years ago. 

_ “Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!" _

_ A battered, old and very temperamental cleansweep jumped into Lily's sweaty palm and she clutched at it for dear life. Her small fingers just barely managed to wrap right around to touch her thumb. Her breathing felt labored as she listened to the instructions given by Madam Hooch. She imagined if she had the ability to see herself in the mirror she'd be ghostly pale. She was unnerved by the fact she knew most of her classmates had already had experience with broom sticks at home, but what made it worse was not having her friend Severus beside her. While the Gryffindors and Slytherins were sharing this session, Severus was sick in the hospital wing with a stomach bug he'd picked up just days after arriving at Hogwarts. Lily was wondering if it was too late to start faking symptoms and get out of it. She was frightened her hands were so slippery that she'd end up falling right off in midair. James Potter and Sirius Black had been gloating about their experience all the way down to the pitch. Typical, thought Lily, just what she'd always wanted to make a fool of herself in front of the pair. _

_ "Now you will only be floating just a few feet off the ground everybody. Be warned these brooms have taught many generations of students so mind them carefully. Go too high and a few of them start vibrating" Madam Hooch called from the front as she walked along showing how to correctly mount the broom and fixing people's grips _ .

_ "You want to kick off the ground hard to start floating then once you've reached few feet up, lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle" _

_ Lily who did as instructed, found herself hovering for a matter of seconds and touched back down as quickly as she could. She was thankful she hadn't humiliated herself. She turned her head to see how the other students were going, some were experiencing difficulty lifting off or found themselves turning to the left. However, James and Sirius seemed to be in their element. Floating at Madam Hooch's head height as she discussed quidditch trials for the following year with them. She was explaining again that first years could not join their house teams. _

"Oh come on Lils, it's not that bad stop looking so despaired." James chuckled bringing her out of her reverie. He handed her one of his old brooms from his family's cupboard. It felt heavier in her hand than the old school cleansweep had been. This broom felt more solid in her grip, but was still lightweight and the twigs didn't seem to stick out at awkward angles. 

She smiled nervously at him before diverting her eyes back onto the broom. She noted the brand wasn't a Cleansweep but a Nimbus. Something in the back of her mind told her that it was a brand that focused on racing brooms, oh brilliant. Already the sweat started to form in her hands. James shut the cupboard behind them and lead her out further onto the Potter's back lawn. 

"Now there's no one around to see us. The closest muggle neighbour is approximately twenty-four kilometers away. So there's no worry about that. We're just gonna start small, a few laps of the garden should do, we just have to mind mum's rose bushes, she's a bit funny about those." While James was attempting to reassure her, Lily wasn't feeling too assured.

She scanned her view of the Potter's garden which was huge. She couldn't even begin to tell where it ended. Having spoken to Sirius she knew that the Potter's owned several acres of land. Not to mention that Mrs. Potter's rose bushes reached at least her hip height. How far off the ground did he expect her to go?

"Um how far is the garden exactly?"

"Well, including the orchards at the back it's about roughly six square kilometers. But we'll probably just skip the orchards, so it's closer to four. Not that far" He confided. Lily swallowed, she doubted she'd even make it one hundred meters without falling flat on her arse.

"So do you remember how to get up?" He asked her kindly.

"Push off from the ground hard" She scoffed, she knew at least that much.

"Now you're riding a nimbus so you don't have to kick off as hard as you did in first year. These bad boys are a much better model, although not the best for beginner flyers. Watch me." He instructed, demonstrating how to kick off the ground hard enough to start floating but not hard enough to send him rocketing upwards. "Now you try"

Lily mounted her broom and exhaled deeply and she pushed off. She went a bit higher than expected and felt herself start wobbling already. James leaned in and helped her steady herself. She could see the smirk forming on his face, but it wasn't unkind. He wasn't making fun of her he just seemed to be rather amused by her lack of flying skills. Flying unfortunately was not something she could learn by reading a book no matter how hard she tried. 

"Okay good start." He told her. He held her in place in midair as he dismounted from his own broom with ease. 

"Now I'm going to tip you upside okay? Just so you know what to do and don't freak out if it happens when we're moving okay?" He could clearly read her unease of this idea on her face as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright let's get this bloody over with" She sighed, despite the fear rising in her throat. James gently tipped her over and Lily found herself hanging upside down with her pony tail long and loose enough to hit her in the face.

"Alright, now what you're going to do is let go with one hand, and then lean in upward in the direction of that hand. The broom will work out you're trying to turn over and right itself."

Lily made a pathetic first attempt at letting go, she found herself shaking heavily as soon as she did so and clamped her hand straight back on the broom as soon as she released it. She was beginning to feel slightly dizzy from being upside down. This wasn't like trying to right yourself on a jungle gym.

"Right, try again and I'll hold ya broom steady, alright. You got this" James praised. 

Holding Lily's broom tightly in his grasp. Lily breathed deeply again and made a better second attempt. She managed to turn half way, but found herself swinging back down to the same upside down position. James continued to praise her following efforts until she finally managed to right herself back to the appropriate upright position. She sighed with relief.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" James laughed, ruffling her already messy hair lovingly.

"That was bloody horrific" She huffed in response, if she believed it was possible she would've crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Well I've seen firsties do worse…." James admitted "So it was still a good effort. Now we're going to actually try moving. So to go forward you lean forward, but whatever you do, don't lean down or you will just end up planting your face in the dirt. That harder you lean forward the faster you go so just start off gentle like"

Lily did as she was instructed to do. However, she found herself shooting forward much faster than she had anticipated. Naturally she straightened her back, sitting up tall and bringing herself to a stop. She steadied herself and allowed herself to catch her breath from the shock. She grit her teeth and tried again, this time moving slower almost at a jogger's pace. James had now gotten back onto his broom and pulled up beside her.

"Look at that, you didn't even panic" he complimented her and readjusted her grip, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Think we can actually try and do a lap of the garden now then?"

Lily nodded in response since she felt a bit more confident. So long as she stayed at this height, she felt like she would be just fine. But of course as Murphy's law would have it James expected her to move higher. His reasons being, that he felt rather uncomfortable so close to the ground and if, God forbid anything were to go slightly awry she would have a bigger gap to fix the problem before she collided with the ground. While Lily detested the very thought of this idea she did have to agree with his logic. She brought herself up to the height where James wanted her. A few more feet higher than what she felt she would be comfortable with. A fall from this height could certainly cause her injury. She felt the air well up inside her lungs as the initial panic of fear set in. She was rooted to that spot, floating and had no desire to move from in any time soon. The only thought buzzing through her head was how to get back down safely and avoid needing a nose job at the end of it.

"Lily you are just fine, okay? I've got you and I'm not about to let anything bad happen to you alright?" She was vaguely aware of James presence practically pushing against her he was so close. 

"Now just like we practiced lean forward slightly. I'm right here and I'm not going to let you fall"

But despite his best efforts Lily's mind still would not let the rest of her body to regain motor control. She felt absolutely bloody pathetic that her fight or flight response was to just sit and do nothing. How bloody useless would she be out in the real world if she got herself stuck into a hairy situation like a duel with a death eater. She couldn't exactly just stand there and do nothing or she would find herself as dead as a doornail in an instant. Lily begged her brain to do something, anything. Even just a finger twitch would suffice, but no. She felt James's body physically connect with hers. He had pressed the side of his body against hers, their legs and arms now touching. She couldn't really make out what he was trying to say to her but she felt his warmth flow through her clothes to his skin, it made the hairs on her arms stand on end. She became more aware of everything her body felt: the breeze that was gently drifting over them, the weight of her legs hanging gingerly and the now steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in the cooling air. She swallowed as she felt the paralysis of her fear wearing off and giving way to the adrenaline that was hitting her system. It was almost euphoric. Was this what the boys felt when they flew during cup matches? Was this what made them love to fly so much?

In all honesty at that current point in time she didn't really give a rats arse. Because she was finally able to control her own body and for the first time since her feet left the ground, Lily Evans felt free. Her fear was something she could contain, push down until it was out of sight but not necessarily out of mind. It still gripped her though not as tightly. This was the feeling she had craved. Control.

This was the thing she had struggled with what felt like her entire existence and yet here in this moment floating ridiculously high in the air with a befuddled looking James Potter Lily was in control of her own fate, her own destiny and it was riveting. Depression had taken this part of her away and now she was able to claw to get it back. She didn't know what it was that possessed her to let go of her broom with one hand but she did. She reached out and scrunched her fingers into the sleeve of James's sweatshirt.

"I'm okay" she uttered. 

Although not knowing if she was saying this to herself or to James. It did give her a minor confidence boost to hear it from her own mouth, no matter how foreign it seemed. She let go of James and returned her hand to her broom focusing on propelling herself forward.

She lurched forward at a tremendous speed for someone so inexperienced on a broom, the wind now whistled against her ears and the clothes were pushed tightly against her body. 

She shivered with exhilaration. She wanted to go faster but at the same time she was cautious that she was already going fast enough. James called out to her with a barking laugh but the mixture of wind and blood in her ears deafened him. She soared onward, the wind buffeted her face, making it hard to see what was in front of her, as it forced her to squint her eyes. She heard a desperate muffled shout from James behind her, she turned her head to face him in confusion. She brought her broom to a sudden stop so she could now hear him. A large white shape sped past her overhead, its beating wings almost hitting her. She froze.

"Duck!" she heard James shout.

Flattening herself as much as she could to her broom she felt a sharp gust of wind spread over her back, looking up she saw a second bird flying after the let out a burst of relieved laughter as she realised how close that she had been to being knocked off. James pulled to a stop a few feet behind her. With a playful grin she shouted at him 

"No, I do believe those were Swans!"

"I tell you what Evans you are absolutely bloody mad." He shook his head at her, running one hand through his hair.

"Oh please, you love me really" She teased him, however she didn't expect him to nod. He continued to fly forwards slowly and went straight past her.

"That is true" He muttered as he passed. "Come on we're almost at the orchards."

Lily followed him willingly, the buzz from all the adrenaline was starting to wear off. The pair touched down at the orchards, propping their brooms against a neighboring tree as they slumped down into the grass. Lily shivered at the crispness of the air, it was clear that September was now not far off. James lay on his back in the grass, stretching his arms back and slipping his hands behind his head. Lily joined him, her arms resting by her sides as she stared up into the cloud scattered sky, through the red and orange leaves of the orchard trees.

She was now used to the silences that they shared. She understood that sometimes nothing needed to be said between them, they just simply needed to exist within the same space. So instead she retreated into her own mind and wondered what Sirius would be doing right now. She'd sworn blind she wouldn't get on a broom in front of him so he had agreed to stay indoors with Smiggle. She imagined the short elf bustling around Sirius in the kitchen as he complained of his immense boredom at being left alone in the house.

"You ready to go back to Hogwarts?" James asked her into the open air.

"Yes and no." She confessed "I mean, I'm ready to start this next chapter of my life I guess, but at the same time I'm not. With everything that's going on with my dad. I've come to accept that he's most likely going to pass when I'm in school. I’ll need to organised all the appropriate things with Dumbledore and McGonagall so I can visit him as much as possible. Then there's the case of what happens between me and Tuney. I know we will never be close again, but I don't want to lose my relationship with her all together. She's still my sister" Lily continued to explain. 

She wondered if James could get what she meant, being an only child. Sure Sirius was like a brother to him but as far as she was aware they'd always held a close positive bond with one another. Even when Remus and Sirius had a falling out the previous year James had managed to act successful mediator between the two until they worked things out.

"I can understand that" James commented. "Even though Sirius and his brother don't necessarily get along but they're still civil with each other, and sent letters at birthdays and things"

"I guess my biggest fear is about how everyone else around me is going to react. I haven't said anything to Marlene, Dorcas or Mary. I know how people react when someone is dying. They don't know how to react without seeming weird. I don't want my old dorm mates to do that. We get our own dorms as heads this year so in a way I feel kinda isolated already. I don't want my family situation isolating me further ya know?"

"I get you. Like it's our last year and you don't want to lose your friends because everything is changing. I feel the same way with the guys. Sirius and me we've always been like brothers and it's not like I think we'll fall out or anything since we both want to become aurors but I've become so accustomed to him always being around it feels weird whenever he disappears off to the flat by himself. Then there's the mess that poor Remus is going to find himself in trying to find work with his condition, not everyone is understanding about it. And well as for Peter I haven't even got a clue about what he wants to do as a career. How sad is that? He's one of my best mates and I don't even know what he wants to be doing in a year's time. Like don't get me wrong I'm not afraid of change, change is good but with the war…. I don't want to feel like we're just going to drift apart and forget about each other."

"Well I'm going to be real cliché here and tell you that at least we'll always have each other…. Mostly because I'm now not going to let you get rid of me" Lily laughed.

"Good to know" James huffed sarcastically. "It's not that you like me or anything" He teased.

"Oh please Potter you and I both know I'm only friends with you for your money" She joked back.

They lay there bickering and teasing each other as the sun began to set on the horizon and mutually agreed they should start making their way back to the house. They gathered their brooms from beneath the tree and Lily mounted it albeit wobbly but successfully on her own. She turned to watch James as he mounted his own broom which ease and hovered waiting for her to join him on the trip back. She took the opportunity to ask him one final question. 

"James? We're good right? Just you've been a bit odd the last few days" She added.

"Yeah of course we are. I've just had a lot on my mind that's all." He smiled widely.

"Well then in that case I was wondering if you'd like to come with me when I visit Dad tomorrow. I've been teaching him how to play wizard's chess but he's a bit hopeless at it. I figured you could give him a hand."

"I'd like that Lily. I'd like that a lot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Lily gets the chance to see her father in hospital. Confrontations with both Vernon and Severus. James gives her a flying lesson.

James had prepared himself for September 1st and his final first return to Hogwarts. Or so he had thought. Now stood on his front porch with his parents, Sirius and Lily ready to make the trip to Kings cross station, he was questioning where all his free time had gone. He watched Lily who he noted had been quiet all morning, but he felt no need to pry into her strange behaviour, he knew all too well that she was worried about her dad. He'd been steadily going more and more downhill. James could tell just be looking at her that she was having second thoughts about her return to Hogwarts, but they'd already shared that discussion and he had convinced her that school was the best place for her to be and she had agreed.  

They apparated to the muggle side of the barrier in King's cross station. The station was full of people coming and going and barely noticed the sudden appearance of another set of people amongst them carrying heavy trunks and an owl cage. James often marveled at how oblivious muggles were to the magic all around them.

"I'll go through the barrier with you first Lily" James told her, hoping to bring her out of her own little world that she seemed to be lost in.

"Yeah sure" She replied shaking her head as if waking up suddenly.

They were greeted on the other side of the barrier by Peter and Remus who were already with their parents waiting for them. Sirius and the Potter's followed closely behind and mingled into the meet and greet conversations with the other adults. The time to board the train approached, whistles blew and the conductor walked along the length of the train yelling for students to load their luggage and climb aboard. The teens said goodbyes to their parents, exchanging hugs and promises of letters to be sent. While Lily excluded herself from the group. 

James's heart felt heavy seeing her stood alone on the platform. Someone from her own family should of been there to see her off, to complete the collection of school photos on her first day of school. He was pleased when he saw his mother wander over and give Lily a hug as if she was her own daughter. His father following suit.

"Right now the lot of you get in a line I want a picture" Mrs. Potter called to the gang.

They did as they were told, Lily and James in the middle Sirius being the tallest stood behind and Remus and Peter took a side each. Their arms all intertwined other one another's shoulders. There was a sudden flash as the camera took the picture and they found themselves blinking furiously in order to see.

"Don't worry Lily dear I'll make sure your father gets a copy too" Mrs. Potter said, giving the girl one final kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mrs. P" Lily choked, it seemed that she was holding back tears. 

Remus passed up all of their trunks onto the train and suggested they should try and find an empty carriage quickly before they all disappeared and they were forced to disperse. The boys agreed however Lily seemed to have other plans. 

"Would you guys mind if I caught up with you later? I just want to go find Marlene and the others first. James can show me where you are after the prefects meeting." She asked them.

"Sure thing. Here let me take your trunk" James told her, taking it from her grasp. 

She thanked him and headed off in the opposite direction in search of her former roommates. James shuffled along the corridor after his other friends in search of an empty carriage. They found an almost empty room towards the far end of the train where all the first years had hoarded themselves. A frightened lone first year had huddled himself in the corner of the last compartment.

"Hey dude where are your friends?" James asked opening the compartment.

"Oh umm… I don't… I… I don't know anyone" The boy muttered nervously in reply his voice shaking.

"Well you sure aren't going to make any sitting in here by yourself. I'm James Potter, the head boy. Why don't I go and introduce you to some other kids your age yeah? Trust me you don't want to be sharing a carriage with this ugly mug." James pointed his thumb at Sirius who scowled. The boy laughed and agreed, taking down his trunk from the overhead holders.

James escorted the boy down the corridor while his friends settled their things into the now empty carriage. James found an almost full carriage of first years and introduced himself as head boy before asking if his new found little friend could join them. Staying long enough to make sure everyone was getting along he headed back towards his own carriage. Bumping into Severus Snape as he did so.

"Recruiting are you Potter?" He sneered.

"Just making sure the firsties are all fine. I'm head boy ya know" James quipped back, shoving out his chest so the badge stood out clearly. It seemed to take whatever words Snape had been about to continue with out of his mouth. He looked enraged.

"Where's Lily?" Snape growled at him.

"How should I know?"

"Well you were with her over the summer weren't you? I hear you're all buddy-buddy now. Not that it will last, she'll come to her senses and start hating you eventually" Snape belittled. James blood ran cold.

"How the bloody hell do you know she's been with me?" James snarled.

"Oh? Didn't she tell you about our little run-in in Cokeworth? I guess not. Guess everything isn't as perfect as you thought aye Potter?" Snape smirked, his teeth showing.

"Stay the hell away from her Snape. This is your final warning" James advised, shoving past the smaller framed lad with ease.

Not turning to hear Severus's bitter retort. How had Lily not even mentioned seeing Snape while she was in Cokeworth? He thought to himself but shook it from his head, Lily didn't have to tell him everything, she was a big girl who could handle herself and clearly she had. James joined his friends back in their compartment, telling them about the encounter he had just had with Snape. They agreed that it was strange Lily hadn't mentioned anything but that it really was none of their business.

"So what's happening with you two anyway?" Peter asked James as they tucked into a box of Bertie bott's every flavour beans.

"What are you on about Pete?" James muffled through a mouth of jelly beans.

"You and Lily ya dolt. Sirius was saying you've been sharing a lot of alone time together" He grinned knowingly.

"Nothing's going on if that's what you're implying Pete. We're just friends. So what if we spend alone time together." James defended, shrugging it off.

"So you don't fancy her anymore then?" Remus asked gingerly, focusing his attention on opening a chocolate frog.

"Well of course I still like her. But I'm really happy with where we are at the moment. She's got a lot going on and so have I. I've got my captaincy and the head boy position and there's N.E.W.T.S to focus on." Remus seemed to find this an acceptable answer, Sirius however was not having any of it.

"Those are just excuses you're telling yourself. You will never forgive yourself if you give up on her and end up watching her move on with someone else and you bloody know it Potter"

"Yeah well I'm not doing anything right now, like I said Lils got a lot going on and she's confiding in me and I'm not about to go and make her feel like she can't do that anymore when she's so close to losing her dad. It isn't fair on her and it isn't fair on me. Maybe later in the year or even after Hogwarts. Nothing has to change right now." James divulged.

"But change is coming" Remus added.

* * *

 

 

Lily walked the corridors of each compartment trying to find the carriage occupied by her former dorm members. Squeezing past other younger students as she did so and having brief conversations with fellow prefects from other houses. She found their compartment after about ten minutes, knocking on the door before entering.

 "Lily!" Marlene Mckinnon called, jumping out of her seat to hug the red head. "I read in the papers your town was attacked by those bastard death eaters but every owl I sent to your house returned with my letters"

 "Sorry, after the attack I wasn't staying at home. I've been really busy" Lily apologised as she was released into hugs from Mary MacDonald and Dorcas Meadows.

 "Merlin Lily it must of been so scary!" Mary added. "I know what it was like for me when Mulciber attacked me in fifth year, I can't imagine what it'd be like with a whole gang of them attacking my home. Where'd you stay? With your sister in London?"

 "I managed to avoid the attack all together thankfully, I was at Remus Lupin's house at the time but my dad was home. I've been staying with James." Lily admitted but she barely got the words out before chaos ensued.

 "As in James FREAKING Potter" Dorcas practically screamed at Lily whilst the others looked completely gobsmacked.

 "Yes" Lily admitted bashfully.

 "You have to tell us everything!" They squealed in delight, pulling her further into the compartment. 

 Lily spent the next hour going over everything that had happened in the turbulent last two weeks of the holidays break, from the massive fight she had with her sister to her new found friendship and living arrangements with the one and only James Potter.

 "So you guys are like getting on and everything? Like there's not been a single big blow up at all? Except for when he was being a low-key stalker." Marlene questioned.

 "He was not stalking; it was pure coincidence he ended up at that party. And no we've honestly not had a single fight about anything. We’ve actually started to become really good friends” 

 "Did I just hear a little remorse there, Miss Evans?" Dorcas teased. "Do you actually like James Potter?"

 "Well of course I like him, I wouldn't have just lived with him obviously." She rolled her eyes.

 "That not what Dorcas is asking Lils. Do you like-like James? As in would you actually go out with him if he asks this time?" Marlene butted in.

 "I would but he's not going to. I don't think he's interested anymore now that he actually knows me properly I guess" She confided in her fellow dorm mates who looked at her sadly.

 "Oh Lils" Mary cooed, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sure he still thinks that you're super pretty and he's just thinking up a scheme to win you over?" She tried to boost Lily's confidence but it wasn't working.

 "I've already given up on that idea. It's our final year and I'm going to make the most of it. I just came by to catch up and say you're all welcome to stop by the heads dorm any time. I've got to get to the prefect meeting to debrief them all, but you can find me in the marauders compartment after that…. Oh and Potter is head boy so this should be fun."

 

* * *

 Lily waved goodbye to the girls in the compartment, promising to sit with them at the feast to avoid the chaos of trying to find one another amongst all the other students when they pulled into Hogsmeade station. Then she made a beeline for the prefect's compartment in the middle of the train. Lily was pretty sure she could find the carriage blindfolded after two years of meetings. Which was probably a good thing as her mind seemed to be so away with the fairies she almost walked straight past it but redirected her course at the last second. Knocking into an unsuspecting blonde male, the new Hufflepuff 5th year prefect by the looks of things.

 "Oh Merlin, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" She apologised to the boy.

 "Ah you're alright, I wasn't exactly paying attention either" He replied, his strong Irish accent coming through "You don't happen to know when this meeting starts do you? I think I arrived a bit early" He admitted sheepishly.

 "Always good to be punctual to your first meeting, it leaves a good impression. We'll start as soon as everyone else gets here which should be in the next ten minutes. Lily Evans, head girl, and you are?" Lily commended him and introduced herself.

 "Oh I'm Kian, pleased to meet ya" He stretched out his hand for her to shake before backing himself into the carriage and taking a seat.

 Lily joined him, realising the vital mistake she had made… all the notes she had prepped where in her trunk. Which was with the marauders and she had no idea where they were damn it. Well she certainly wouldn't be making a great first impression of head girl. But it was too late now as the other prefects came filing into the room one after another. Kian was joined by his fellow Hufflepuffs and the other houses seemed to congregate into their own little niches around the room, with six people per house Lily did a quick head count to see who they were missing. It seemed they were waiting on Remus, James, Severus and the two 6th year prefects from Ravenclaw.

 Remus and James slipped in, both nodding in Lily's direction as they entered. Remus wandered over to join the other Gryffindor's while James took a seat beside Lily, his school satchel slung over his shoulder. He riffled through his bag nervously pulling out pieces of parchment and sitting them on his lap. Lily picked one up and skim read it.

 "You actually made notes?" She asked him curiously. It seemed a very un-Jamesy thing for him to have done.

 "Ah yeah… I got Remus to give me the rundown about how these things usually go when I found out I got the position, since I've obviously never attended one myself. Shouldn't I have?" He asked, his palms seemed to be sweating as he was nervous. 

 Lily had no idea why, James was normally so confident and she knew it had nothing to do with public speaking as she'd seen him organise quidditch trials in the past which she personally would have found more daunting than this. Perhaps much like Kian he just wanted to make a good impression.

 "No, no, good organising. I'd written some too but left them in my trunk so I may end up pinching yours" She teased him, waving to the two Ravenclaw prefects as they entered and took their seats.There was still no sign of Severus. Lily stood and started to call the meeting to order. 

 "Afternoon everyone, I hope you all had a nice holiday. It just seems we're missing Severus Snape, has anyone seen him?" She asked the crowd but directed the question at the Slytherins. Who just shrugged nonchalantly.

 "Right well there's no point hanging around waiting for him if he doesn't want to turn up on time. For those of you who don't already know me I'm Lily Evans, your new head girl and have been a Gryffindor prefect for the last two years…." She began. James stood and took the opportunity to introduce himself to the unfamiliar faces.

 "And I'm James Potter, your new head boy and the Captain for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Now unlike Lily, I haven't been a prefect before now but don't let that fool you into thinking I don't know what's what and you can skive off on your duties" His tone was sincere and yet playful. It granted him the respect of Lily and the other students in the room save for a couple of Slytherins who snickered. Lily took over once more.

 "Now the purpose of this initial meeting is to give you a chance to get to know who the other prefects are and what exactly your role entitles you to do. As I'm sure most of you are aware you will be rostered into patrols of the corridors after hours to make sure that there are no students out of bed, these run until 11pm at the latest. If you yourself are caught out of your dormitory after 11pm you can be given a detention, if caught by Mr. Filch or a professor just to make that clear. We won't be handing out rosters today, but if each of you can please get a copy of your timetables to me or James as soon as possible we will try to have them ready for you in time for the weekend, the first week back is relatively relaxed as the new students are still settling in so bare that in mind."

 "Secondly, yes you are able to dole out punishments to other students but these are within reason. Any detention handed out must be approved by your head of house, and points are not to be docked for no good reason just because you don't like the person. This role is a privilege, and if you exploit it there is potential for it to be taken away from you. You are leaders to the rest of the school so you are expected to act like it." James butted in.

 "Yes thank you James you're quite right. You can take points but only from your own house, if you seem to have a problem with someone from another house, approach their prefect to discuss if you think docking points is necessary. The other privilege you gain as a prefect is use of the prefects' bathroom which you will find located on the 5th floor. It is to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered so it's pretty hard to miss. The password for this bathroom is Lemon Grass. Again, this bathroom is a privilege so don't abuse it or you risk ruining it for everyone. Also note that quidditch captains have the right to this space as well." Lily continued.  Severus sauntered in, thinking he could just brush past Lily and James. 

 "Ah Mr. Snape so nice of you to finally join us." Lily commented, waiting for an explanation for his absence. To which Snape just shrugged off and took a seat with his counterparts. 

 "Please make things fair for everyone else Severus and turn up on time, since they all managed to. If you're late to another meeting points may end up being taken from Slytherin house" She warned.

 Kian raised his hand to ask a question. "I thought you just said you can't take points of other houses?"

 "That's correct, prefects can't take points from their houses but the head students to have the ability to do so" James replied on Lily's behalf, staring down at Severus for showing her such a lack of respect. 

 "Continuing on from before Mr. Snape rudely interrupted: your other duties include; the supervision and aiding the decorating of the castle for events such as Halloween, Christmas and Easter. But for today you have two main roles that are important. First is patrolling the train, try to introduce yourselves to as many first years as you can so they are familiar with you and just generally make sure nobody is getting themselves into mischief. Your second task is showing the first years to their dormitories at the end of the feast, remember this is quite a daunting time for them so try not to be too harsh or move too quickly or they will end up lost in the castle. I'm sure the last thing anyone wants to be doing on the first night back is searching the castle for stragglers. Anything else to add Lily?" He questioned her to which she shook her head.

 "No I think that pretty much covers everything unless there are any questions? If not you are free to leave, but please remember to make at least a couple of patrols of the train before we arrive and to get your time tables to us ASAP. If you can't find us at the Gryffindor table during meal times or in a class, please deliver them to the head’s dormitories which can be located on the fifth floor. It's a labelled door, so you shouldn't find it difficult to locate. Thanks for coming" Lily watched as each of the students gathered themselves and departed the compartment leaving her behind with James and Remus.

 "Well I have to admit James, I'm pleasantly surprised to say you handled that rather well" Remus snickered teasing his friend.

 "Oh shove off Moony, I'm not used to having to be an authoritative figure off the pitch alright? Out there I can yell and swear as much as I want, this is an entirely different scenario" James defended himself.

 "Well I have to agree with Remus, I think you did a good job." Lily complimented him

 "Especially dealing with Snape, you kept your cool I appreciate it. He didn't seem very pleased at the concept of you being head boy" She smiled.

 "No he didn't when I announced it to him earlier when he ran into me in the corridor, he looked downright livid if I'm honest. I think he along with everyone else was expecting Remus" James admitted turning to his friend.

 "Merlin no" Remus muttered under his breath at the prospect of been given the head boy role.

 "No Snape wasn't exactly a dear little cherub when I had the misfortune to see him in Cokeworth when I went to hand in my resignation" Lily admitted shaking her head at the memory. 

 Remus looked up at James from behind Lily and gave him a knowing look out of her range of sight. As If to say see I told you it wasn't a big deal.

 "Oh you never mentioned" James replied trying to play it off like he wasn't already aware.

 "Meh it didn't seem important, I basically just told him to shove it" James grinned at the prospect of Lily telling Severus Snape to get fucked. "Right now can we please get a wriggle on to the compartment? I wanna find the food trolley I'm starving"

* * *

"You know Lils, for someone so small I don't know where you put all the chocolate frogs" Sirius commented, watching as Lily unwrapped yet another chocolate frog from the hoard of sweets in the middle of the carriage.

 "Sirius, never underestimate a woman's ability to put away chocolate. Besides I'm not as bad as Remus" She snickered jutting her thumb in the direction of Remus who was also in the process of unwrapping a chocolate frog. 

 However, he was trying to tear at the packaging with his teeth. He scowled in Lily's direction. 

 "Oh, don't give me that look you're at least three ahead of me." She scoffed folding her arms triumphantly as Remus nodded in admission that yes she was probably right.

 "Maybe that's what I'll do after Hogwarts. Buy shares in the chocolate frog franchise" Peter added sarcastically. "You pair would keep me afloat quite nicely" He earned an obscene hand gesture from Remus.

 "At least you can get a job out of Hogwarts Pete. Nobody wants to hire someone like me" Remus grumbled as he successfully managed to tear apart the packaging around the chocolate frog.

 "I'm sure you'll find something; you'd be a great asset to someone." Lily tried to reassure him, but in all honesty she didn't really trust it herself. 

 There was a lot of anti-werewolf propaganda floating around. Remus would struggle to find work in the wizarding world after Hogwarts as by law he would have to make his potential employer aware of his furry little problem. Lily couldn't even begin to imagine how Remus must be feeling about the prospect of all of this.

 "Don't you worry 'bout a thing Moony. You know we've always got your back" James consoled his friend, who nodded gruffly. 

 The subject was dropped as to not rile him up any further, it appeared that Remus was already under a great deal of stress and the school year hadn't even properly begun.

 "What are your plans after Hogwarts Lily?" Sirius asked her curiously.

 "Oh… um I kinda always wanted to be a healer. My mum was a nurse so growing up I always wanted to be like her. With the war any everything it's not like it's a career that's scarce at the moment" The others nodded in mutual agreement. 

 "What about you Peter? What is it you want to do out of Hogwarts? An auror like James and Sirius?" Lily quizzed him.

 "Me? An auror? No way I'm not good enough for that. But I would quite like to go into journalism, not like the shit you can read in Rita Skeeter's columns I mean like proper news." He brushed off the idea of becoming an auror quite quickly.

 In a way Lily admired him for that, a lot of people were choosing careers around the war, but the war wasn't to last forever. It was smart of Peter really to choose a career he was comfortable with even if it wasn't a popular one. The train lurched and the brakes squealed loudly on the tracks. They were approaching Hogsmeade station at last. The train's occupants erupted into excited chatter, the noise was so loud they could barely hear themselves think. The marauders and Lily tidied away the last of the sweets and collected their trunks.

 "You guys go on ahead without me. I want to do a sweep of the train and make sure the first years get to Hagrid." Lily suggested as she handed her belongings off to the boys who were waiting on the platform.

 "I'll stay with you." James told her, placing his belongings in the pile with the other Gryffindor's so that they would be taken up to the castle, undoubtedly by a set of elves to magically appear at the foot of his bed.

 The other marauders made haste for the thestral drawn Hogwarts carriages, with promises to save them seats at the feast. Lily wondered how many students would manage to see the thestrals this year just like she had been able to every other year. She watched from afar as a few students jumped and gasped at the prospect of being able to see that the carriages were indeed hauled by something. Lily remembered others thinking she was mad years ago when asking what kind of creature, it was that pulled the carriages, being told that nothing pulled them at all. The sad fact of the matter was that more and more students every year that the war raged on now saw the skeletal winged horses.

 "Do you want me to start at the south end, and you at the north end and we will meet in the middle?" James asked her bringing her out of her stupor.

 "What? Oh yes great idea" She agreed and make her way to the northern end of the train.

 She directed the few frightened and excited first years in the right direction, giving them little chats of encouragement and hurrying on the few remaining older stragglers who were still idling on the train. Years ago Lily used to question why some of the older students took so long to get off the train on the first day back to Hogwarts. But now she understood that it sometimes was them saying a final goodbye. For some this would be the last time they hopped off the train for their first day at Hogwarts, they wished to cherish it. If she wasn't head girl and had responsibilities to look after she probably would have found herself doing the same thing. Although her goodbyes would be for different reasons. Lily would within a year be saying goodbye to the muggle world that had raised her and be forced to embrace the wizarding world she had grown up in.

 After fifteen minutes she found James in the center of the train and they departed together. James jumped down from the train first and offered an outstretched hand for her to grasp onto. She took it lightly and let him aid her smooth jump onto the platform. Her mind was telling her to release the grip of his hand but she found that she couldn't. Instead she continued to hold his hand and dragged him towards the few remaining carriages. He seemed surprised but undeterred by the fact that she continued to hold his hand, releasing it as she clambered up into the carriage. 

 The hoods were drawn over the carriages in anticipation of the threat of rain that was to come. The sky was overcast and gloomy. James and Lily sat on opposite sides of the carriage staring out into the night instead of at one another. There was a silence between them, but this time, for the first time for Lily it felt awkward. She was glad she had chosen to wear her hair down as she was sure that the tips of her ears were burning red with embarrassment. 

 What in Merlin's name had gotten into her? She was glad that the light in the carriage was dim and would make it harder for James to see her rosy cheeks. Lily had never been like this around boys. Okay unless once again you count the time she dropped that plant pot on Many Smith's foot, which she didn't because in her defense she was ten and he was rather cute at the time. Now she was babbling to herself in her own head. Merlin's beard Lily get a grip on yourself she scolded, it's just James.

 James on the other hand couldn't even begin to notice Lily's apparent embarrassment as he was trying to calm his own. Since she had released his hand from hers his palms could not stop sweating, he tried to wipe them awkwardly but not obviously on his pants. She'd only held his hand from the train to the carriage and the hairs on his arms were still standing on end. They'd held hands it was no big deal, clearly otherwise Lily wouldn't have done it, and it's not like anyone else had seen them. Merlin that'd be a nightmare if they had, he'd be batting back questions about whether or not they were dating for weeks by the time news spread around the castle. It'd be the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley all over again.

 They departed the carriage at the castle gate, making their way into the great hall in silence. Despite having stuffed themselves with sweets on the train both their stomachs growled. Nothing could deter them from a grand Hogwarts feast that would be waiting for them after the sorting ceremony. The marauders had saved a seat on either side of the table and had clustered themselves with the Gryffindor 7th year girls Marlene, Mary and Dorcas. Which Lily was pleased about as now she would no longer have to choose between her friends. Lily squeezed herself into a seat between Remus and Marlene, while James sat opposite her between Dorcas and Peter. 

 By the end of the feast the great hall was filled with the sounds of sleepy and satisfied students who all had probably eaten more dessert than was entirely necessary for consumption. Professor Dumbledore bid them all good night, instructing the first years to follow their prefects. The seventh years yawned as they got up from the table and waddled out behind everyone else. Lily knew it was probably a good idea to wait behind and make sure all the first years had found the prefects, but thought against it realising that the prefects had to learn somehow. She lost sight of James in the crowd and soldiered on towards the heads dorm without him, he couldn't have end up being too far behind. She was right as he managed to jog up and catch her just as she was reaching the third floor.

 "We need to decide on a password for the dorm" Lily yawned with exhaustion as they walked.

 "Quidditch" James muttered sleepily.

 "Anyone with a brain could guess that, you dolt" She chided. "Besides we need something that accurately represents both of us"

 "Seriously good looking?" He suggested with a smirk.

 "Very funny, I was thinking something a bit more Latin. Quomodo si rugiat leo"

 "And what the blood hell does that mean Evans?" He asked, the look of confusion clear on his face.

 "How the lion roars" She replied simply. He paused.

"I like it. Quomodo si rugait leo" He told the door labelled head's common room, which swung open widely for them.

 Butterflies filled Lily's stomach as they entered. She'd never seen these quarters before despite knowing Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom the head students from the year before. Mostly due to the fact they were dating and this was the only place in the whole castle they could get some peace and quiet together which Lily respected completely. 

 Unconsciously Lily found herself slipping her hand into James's and intertwining their fingers. He led her forward pulling her with him. It was a cosier version of the Gryffindor common room. A crackling fire roaring in the hearth, squishy arm chairs, a sofa, a coffee table with a set of wizard chess, a couple of desks, and there was even a notice board for the prefects' schedules. It was everything Lily had ever dreamed of, it was simplistic and it was perfect. There was a lone staircase that led deeper into the back of the room which Lily assumed must lead to their respective rooms and the bathroom. 

 She allowed herself to be led up the stairs by James, towards the bathroom, which was in a word grand. Now this was beyond her wildest imagination, how could Alice have failed to mention that she practically had her own mini prefects' bathroom? She supposed to Alice it hadn't really matter much, being a pure blood she probably had a bathroom at home just like this same as the Potters had.

 "I could find myself spending a lot of time in here" Lily uttered, breaking the silence between them.

 "So long as I get a chance too, and I don't have to bang on the door at you every time I need a piss I think that's just fine" James justified. 

 Lily laughed joyfully, trust James to bring up pissing when she was thinking about all the relaxing evenings she would spent soaking in the gloriously generous sized tub.

 "So long as you don't leave your smelly quidditch socks on the floor" She jibed back.

 "Done deal" He joked. "It's getting late. We should probably go to bed." He looked down at their hands as he said so. Lily followed his gaze and released his hand from the dainty grip.

 "You're right, tomorrow's probably going to be hectic with what Alice told me about newts. I'll see you at breakfast.” 

 Then with all the awkwardness she could possibly have ever mustered in one space at one time she had pulled away from him, wished him good night and left him looking baffled as she escorted herself rapidly to bed slamming her bedroom door shut behind her. She'd slumped against the door going over the scenario over and over again in her head. She was sharing a space with James Potter. She was starting to romantically have feelings for James Potter. The thought made her feel giddy. She barely took in her new bedroom surroundings. It was similar to the set up she'd had in the Gryffindor girl's dorms except for the fact there was a single queen bed instead of five singles making it much more spacious. After a few minutes of deep breathing she'd managed to calm herself down enough to get up off the floor and practically fall into bed before being lulled straight to sleep by the rain she could hear hammering down outside.

* * *

 

Lily felt invigorated when she woke the next morning. She always loved the first day back at Hogwarts. She dressed hurriedly in her robes and nearly tripped over her trunk on the way out the door. Hopefully she’d get around to unpacking that later when she had a break between classes. Descending the stairs she saw James was already awake and waiting for her in their shared common room. 

Lily entered the great hall with James a couple of steps behind her. She scanned the crowd and saw her friend's clumped together and yawning at the center of the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall was already walking the line up the table handing out student timetables. Marlene noticed Lily coming towards them and waved beckoning her over to the table, Lily smiled back in her direction and skirted quickly into an empty seat.

"You alright mate? You look like you've barely slept a wink Prongs" Remus asked as James took a seat beside him and Sirius. Lily looked up and noticed more of his facial features now. He did in fact look like he'd barely slept, his hair was more of a ruffled mess than usual and there were dark circles forming under his eyes. He looked more like he'd recently walked out of an ordinary wizarding level exam rather than just got up for the first day of school. He opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall approaching them.

"Black, Evans, Lupin, MacDonald, McKinnon, Meadows, Pettigrew and last but not least Potter. Time tables. If you have any problems please come and see me in my office at some point today please. Mr. Potter I expect you not to be falling asleep in my class this morning" She raised an eyebrow before stalking off to the next group of Gryffindor's.

The distraction of timetables stopped whatever it had been that James was about to say. The topic switched to who had what and when, although most of their timetables matched up taking the same subjects. The only exceptions were Peter and Mary, with Peter taking ancient ruins in favour of herbology and Mary continuing on with care of magical creatures in replacement of transfiguration.

"Now Friday is just bloody cruel. A 9am start of double potions with the Slytherins, then charms and then transfiguration straight after lunch!" Sirius growled "They might as well kill us all now"

"I would like to point out Sirius that you can't really complain. Lily's barking mad and has signed herself up for an extra class on top of all of that." Marlene commented looking over Lily's timetable which had astronomy slipped in at the 6pm on a Friday.

"It's not an extra class as such… I volunteered last year to help Professor Campbell by hosting a tutorial on a Friday evening, since I got an O for my owl. I only have to attend if students decide they want tutoring. Which they have to arrange with me before the Friday of that week." Lily explained. The others all still looked at her as though she'd lost all her bloody marbles.

"Merlin's beard why would you take that on. We're gonna end up swamped as is." Sirius exclaimed.

"You have quidditch I have astronomy" Lily shrugged.

"Prongs tell Evans to wash her mouth out with soap at once. I did not hear her just compare quidditch and astronomy tutoring in the same sentence." Sirius feigned shock and horror, pulling more sausages onto his already overflowing breakfast plate. 

 

* * *

 

For the first time in her entire Hogwarts career Lily did not sit in the very front row of Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class, and the marauders didn’t sit as far back as possible. Marlene was determined to sit next to the Hufflepuff lad she has been bantering with over the summer, which left Lily’s usual partner seat empty. A heated discussion on the way to the classroom had Lily convince the marauders to sit further towards the front where the girls usually sat, rather than as far back as possible. James had managed to reach a compromise with her that it was perfectly acceptable to sit about three rows back, rather than directly front and center and still be able to take everything in. 

 Lily and James sat themselves as a pair, leaving Peter to sit with Dorcas instead. Peter appeared miffed to have been misplaced from his friend but said nothing if that was indeed the case. There were far worse transfiguration partners than Dorcas that was for sure. The rest of the class was unnerved by the change in seating arrangement, but none of them looked as concerned as Professor McGonagall herself when she enter the room in the form of a cat.

 She walked briskly through the bustle of students until she realised where the marauders were sat. She paused on the spot while still in cat form, pondered them all for a moment in their respective pairs: Potter and Evans, Black and Lupin, Pettigrew and Meadows. Continuing on her way towards her desk shaking her head dismally she returned to her true human form. From here she once again looked back at the group of young men as though she was waiting for her desk drawer to suddenly explode open, or the chandelier to drop out of the roof. But it didn't happen. Lily however took no notice of the strange and curious look that her professor and the other students were throwing her way. She was too busy fishing out a pen and notebook from the bottom of her bag, along with her copy of the assigned text.

 "You know I've never noticed you don't use a quill" James noted.

"I only use a pen for this class. Professor McGonagall speaks so quickly half the time I can barely keep up with note taking if I use a quill. You I notice haven't brought any form of writing utensil with you" She scolded. James shrugged.

 "Transfiguration is what I'm good at. I've never really taken notes"

 "Well not all of us can be animagi at a ripe young age" Lily hissed back quietly, with a playfulness in her tone.

 "Today we shall begin to work on the third most difficult of the four branches of transfiguration. Can anybody tell me what that is?" Professor McGonagall started addressing the class. Both Lily and James's hands shot up. 

 "Mr. Potter" The professor nodded, calling on James to give his answer.

 "Conjuration" He quipped.

 "Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Now in previous years you have used simple conjuring spells such as Aqua Eructo. However, this year we shall be moving onto something much more complex. The conjuration of inanimate objects is child's play in comparison to the conjuration of living things. The conjuration of live animals has its limitations and requires great skill. Can anyone tell me what can happen if an animal conjuration spell is performed incorrectly?" The professor asked. Lily's hand shot up again and Professor McGonagall chose to her. "Miss Evan's if you'd please"

 "The Principle of Artificial Animate Quasi-Dominance states that malpractice of conjuring living creatures out of thin air can cause, severed heads and indeterminate stumps of body parts of the animal and even mutant hybrids" Lily replied confidently.

 "Correct again. Another 10 points for Gryffindor house. Today we shall be working with some relatively simple animal conjuration spells. Birds are one of the easiest animals to conjure. So the task for today is for each of you to perfectly conjure a raven out of thin air. Please turn to page 34 of the text."

 Lily flipped the pages of the textbook trying to find the correct passage when she was startled with a loud caw near her ear. No. He had not just. Lily turned her head to find a raven staring at her sideways curiously, its beak only a few inches away from her face. Satisfied the bird hopped up and down along her desk and started bobbing up and down in front of James who was looking at her sheepishly.

 "You've got to be kidding me Potter." She huffed.

 "Sorry" He replied. 

Oh she knew he wasn't sorry really. James had always been brilliant at Transfiguration. It was the only subject he could beat her in and it pissed her off to no end that he could probably manage it blindfolded. Especially considering the fact, he had just produced the raven non-verbally before she could even find the page in the textbook.

 "Apparet corvum" Lily heard Sirius mutter and suddenly a second bird joined James's on the desk. Followed quickly by another and another as Remus and Peter cast their own spells.

 "Apparet corvum" Lily stated clearly with a flick of her wand. 

 She'd managed to conjure a measly pile of black feathers but no bird. She tried again but got the same reaction. She didn't dare look up to see James. She could do this, she had this. Looking at him would just put her off. "Apparet corvum" She repeated impatiently, the frustration creeping into her voice. Again she was greeted by a puff of feathers. 

 "Not a word Potter" She told him sternly, focusing on the desk in front of her. 

 "Hey I didn't say anything. You nearly had it" He surrendered.

 It took another 10 minutes and she was still no closer to making a raven appear out of thin air. Remus, Sirius and Peter were distracting themselves by having their birds race around the room for their own amusement, much to Professor McGonagall's displeasure. Although she couldn't really complain as so far none of her other students had mastered the conjuration spell either. James however still silently had his eyes on Lily. 

 "Alright you are bloody putting me off with your apparent superiority when it comes to this" Lily huffed, letting her wand clatter onto the desk.

 "How am I putting you off? I'm just sitting here quietly"

 "That's precisely the problem. You're never quiet" She hissed. 

 James bird was now becoming somewhat of an annoyance continuously bobbing up and down in front of her as though teasing her for her failure.

 "Would you prefer it of I set off some firecrackers and got myself sent to Dumbledore's office?" He asked her.

 "No" She muttered. 

 She took in a deep breath, her eyes focused on James's raven so she had a clear picture in her mind's eye as to what she wanted to conjure from thin air. For what had to be the fiftieth time by now she repeated the incantation. There was a horrid squawk and feathers flew about in all directions as at long last her spell worked and a second raven appeared, falling with no grace whatsoever onto James's. Giving both creatures the fright of their little lives. Lily couldn't help herself but to laugh out loud at the poor things misfortune. James offered her a slow clap.

 "See told you, you would get the hang on it" He smirked.

 "Oi Prongs" Sirius was laughing hysterically, tears streaming down his face. He was almost falling off his chair.

 "What?" James asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

 "Your um bird" Remus coughed clearing his throat. James and Lily turned to see that James's conjured raven was attempting rather unsuccessfully to mount Lily's. With a quick flick of his wand both birds disappeared back into thin air.

 "Sorry about that." James replied bashfully.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: The gang's return to Hogwarts. James is given a chance to prove himself as head boy. Transfiguration gets interesting.

After dinner James instinctively followed the other marauders back to Gryffindor tower. It wasn’t until he was climbing through the portrait hole that he remembered he had his own common room and bedroom now. The other boys took no notice and ascended the stairs to the dorm with James in tow. The unmade bed in the dorm seemed like an elephant in the room as James sat on the edge of it. 

 “Feels weird as fuck not being up here with you lot” He uttered, rubbing a ran over the mattress. 

 “You’re telling me you don’t like having your own private shag pad?” Sirius questioned belly flopping onto his own bed and pulling an erotic magazine from beneath it. 

 “It’s not a shag pad Padfoot” James argued. 

 “You could make it one though” Sirius suggested. 

 James rolled his eyes at the very suggestion. Peter joined him on the edge of his bed, looking up at Remus to say something insightful like he always did. Remus kicked at the foot of Sirius’ bed forcing him to drop the magazine much to his grumbling disapproval. Remus pushed Sirius over forcing him to make room so he could sit opposite James. 

 “So is this where we have the conversation about why you aren’t sleeping?” Remus asked.

 “That obvious huh?” James sighed. “I know it probably sounds dumb but I can’t sleep not hearing you guys. Like I’ve gotten used to hearing you guys roll over, or get up to use the bathroom or Pete’s snoring”

Peter tried to but in and interject that he didn’t snore but the others shut that notion down pretty quickly.

 “It’s not like you hear us when you’re at home though” Peter quipped.

 “I get that but home and Hogwarts are different you know? Like even at home I hear the elves moving about or old floorboards creaking or Lily” James admitted, lying on his back with a dramatic huff stretching his arms above his head. 

“Why would you hear Lily?” Peter quizzed confused. Sirius now smirked and sat upright.

 “Oh has deer ol’ Prongsie still not said anything about his and Evans night time routine? They’ve been sleeping in the same bed every night since she moved in” Sirius snickered. 

Remus raised his eyebrow inquisitively expecting James to deny Padfoot’s allegations and was surprised when he did not. Peter looked exasperated now.   “I thought you said on the train you two are just bloody friends”.

 “We are! I dunno it just kinda became a thing. The first night she was there all three of us shared a bed and then after everything with her dad she asked me to stay and so I did and it kinda just...kept happening?” He offered. “Like we haven’t really talked about it.

 “Well I’m going to tell you the obvious answer to this Prongs which is talk to Lily about it. Even though I know you won’t” Remus suggested, leaning back against Sirius. 

 “I can’t do that Moony. That then makes it weird” 

 “You’re already making it weird!” The other three practically yelled back at him. 

 “Look Prongs, way I see it is you talk about it and make it weird or you avoid it all together and it’s weird anyway. As much as it’s nice having you back in here, you have your own place now and it’s where your expected to be found if someone needs to get a hold of you. That means sharing time and space with Lily.” Remus reasoned. 

 “Plus we’ve all been waiting for you to actually invite us in” Peter added.

 “You guys don’t need an invitation to come to the heads dorms. We’re family you’re always allowed in.” James replied defensively. 

 “Uhh yeah Prongs we do. I mean here it’s different the gryffindor common room is every gryffindors right but the heads rooms are yours and Lily’s space. We can’t just march our way in like ‘Hey Red we’re all just gonna hang on in here and chill’ the girls haven’t just made themselves at home there have they?” Peter pointed out. 

 James supposed they were right. It wasn’t just his space it was Lily’s too, he’d be miffed if the girls just constantly invited themselves into his space all the time. Maybe he really should sit down with Lily and discuss how visiting arrangements worked. Plus they still needed to work out prefects schedules by the end of the week. Bloody hell what was Dumbledore thinking putting him in this position. 

 “I’ll talk to Lily about it” James surrendered.

 “Good”

* * *

Lily was curled up on the sofa in the heads common with a mug on tea in her hand and various parchments spread out on the coffee table when James walked in. She looked up as he entered with a pondering look on her face. As he approached her he realised the parchment all over the table was prefects class schedules and a moon chart. Shit. He was being slack and dumping heads duties all on Lily already.

“I did a dumb” James admitted dropping into the empty seat beside her.

“You went back to the Gryffindor common room didn’t you? It’s alright I did the same thing after lunch to get my next set of textbooks. It’ll take some getting used to” Lily responded, completely unphased he hadn’t been here to help with timetables.

“I’ve started off with scheduling Remus first based on the full moons this year, but that’s kinda as far as I got. Two of the Ravenclaws have hopes of joining their quidditch team but obviously tryouts and practise meet ups aren’t yet prepared, Kian also has charms club duties and Snape still hasn’t given me a timetable so I’m at a bit of a standstill.”

“If Snape hasn’t got a timetable to you by lunch tomorrow let me know and I’ll ask Sluggy to give him a rark up.” James picked up the time table she’d worked out so far.

She had all of Remus’s patrols blocked out in ink, whereas others were sporadically jotted in with pencil and multiple question marks after them. He noticed that on a spare scrap of parchment she had all the prefects names listed in pairs, a senior prefect and a junior prefect in each.

“That’s a good idea” He remarked poking a finger at it. “Make sure the newbies don’t get too caught up in themselves.”

“Yeah that’s how Alice did it last year when she head. For the first few weeks anyway, just till they get the hang of it.” Lily mused.

“Have you thought about mixing the houses up a bit? You know, so it’s not always the same pair patrolling. As someone who’s been on the receiving end of a few prefect tellings off I feel younger me would have taken them more seriously if they were both from the same opposing house. That and it meets Dumbledore’s holy ‘unity’ thing he was preaching about during the opening feast” James suggested.

“I hadn’t actually. But you’re right that is a good idea. Do you have any clue when quidditch tryouts are going to be yet?” Lily admitted impressed.

James put the parchment back down on the table along with his glasses. He put his face in the palms of his hands and rubbing feverishly at his eyes. That was another thing on his plate he still needed to sort out. Day one and the stress was already starting to hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Lily I'm drowning" James whined. "Professor Sprout wants the first 6 chapters of that bloody book read by Monday, Slughorn wants us to know that potion off by heart by tomorrow and I still need to organise the quidditch trials!"

 "James please, all you have to do is go book the pitch and then put up a notice in the common room. Big deal" She had no sympathy for him.

 "It is a big deal Lils. I need to design drills. Without drills I just have a bunch of people standing around on the pitch looking at me like I'm some kind of fool." He defended.

 "I know for a bloody fact that the same try out drills are done every bloody year Potter. Due to all the random people who turn up do you really expect me to believe you want any of the other teams knowing your plays." She slapped his arm playfully.

 "But effort" He moaned.

 “Well I tell you what, as it will inevitably make my life easier, if you go fetch me a new cup of tea and bring it up to my room with a calendar.  I’ll help you plot out a draft of your quidditch season” Lily tapped him on the leg handing him her now drained tea cup. “I trust you of all people know where the kitchens are, or at the very least can summon an elf”

* * *

James cobbled together a calendar with the confirmed quidditch match dates on it and asked an elf to prepare two fresh hot cups of tea for himself and Lily before changing into a pair of his pajama pants. He examined himself in his bedroom mirror questioning his appearance. Lily knew he usually slept with out his shirt on and had seen him shirtless several time before now.. It wouldn’t be weird to turn up at her door dressed like this would it?

Tea in one hand and parchment clamped in the other James tapped lightly on Lily’s bedroom door with his foot. The door swung open to reveal Lily in her own pajamas, she stood aside to welcome him in.

"Can you put mine on the bed side table?" She asked him.

Perching on the end of her bed she took her hair out of it’s the scraggly ponytail so she could brush it. James did as asked before climbing onto the opposite side of the bed with his own mug of tea. He leaned back against the headboard, watching her as he sipped tea. Lily started to put her hair into plaits as she often did before bed. She was mildly aware of James watching her curiously.

 "Why do you do that?" He asked bemused. "You're going to bed"

 "It stops my hair from knotting so badly in my sleep" She explained, as she moved onto the next plait.

 "Oh I see" He replied, continuing to watch her curiously.

 Lily was amused by the little things that seemed to entertain James to no end. Turns out this was no exception. She finished the last few remaining plaits before she pulled back her covers, snuggled into bed properly and retrieved her cup of tea from the night stand. She snuggled up next to James so they were touching shoulder to shoulder. 

 “All right let’s get a look at this schedule then”

 The two poured over James’ calendar for a solid two hours. Plotting in twi weekly training sessions starting in October and three sessions in weeks where Gryffindor had games. If James could get this handed in to Madam Hooch first thing the following morning he had a good chance of having his pick on the pitch on those days. They also picked Saturday 19th of September for Gryffindor tryouts. Giving James a solid two weeks before he had to start worrying about his team. 

 James was scribbling in the last of the dates with his quill when he felt Lily shift beside him. He turned his head to see that she had fallen asleep against his shoulder, her mouth slightly open. James placed his parchment and quill quietly on the bedside table and shifted slowly so Lily would fall into bed comfortably without disturbing her. Glancing at his watch he saw it was after 10pm, no surprise really that she had fallen asleep. Collecting his things from the bedside table, he let himself out of Lily’s bedroom turning down the lights and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 

James was either still in bed or had already left for the day when Lily descended the stairs to the common room. She knocked lightly on his bedroom door but received no response so went to breakfast alone. James was not in the great hall when she arrived although her other friends were. 

 “Morning Evans. You seen Prongs this morning?” Sirius asked as she sat down.

 “No. I thought he was already down here.” She admitted. 

Odd. James never usually missed breakfast. Almost instinctively Lily scanned the Slytherin table looking for Severus, but did not see him either. Bollocks, she really hoped James wasn’t off somewhere confronting him about that stupid timetable. He had said he’d give Snape until lunch time before he took action. But she needn’t  of worried as James came happily strolling into the great hall with a bounce in his step. 

 “Morning all” He greeted cheerfully. “Pitch all booked out for the remainder of the year. Hooch was most impressed. I even had time to stop by the common room notice board and put up the try out sheet.”

 “Bloody hell you’re onto it this year” Remus commended him passing the pumpkin juice down to James’ end of the table. 

 “Cheers Moony.” James thanked him and turned to Lily “Oh and I hit up the other captains on the way to breakfast this morning. They’re going to have their quidditch time tables confirmed and back to us by Monday so we can finish the prefect timetables. I filled in the schedule for the next couple weeks based on your junior-senior buddy system so at least we have something going in the meantime” 

 “You really have been busy” Lily noted. 

 She couldn’t think of a time she’d ever seen Potter take a roll so seriously, even as quidditch captain last year he hadn’t been this prepared. She saw the bags under his eyes appeared worse than yesterday. Maybe his new found organisation was thanks to a lack of sleep. 

 “You still not sleeping Prongs?” Peter asked James cautiously. 

 “Yeah not great to be honest. Just too bloody quiet without you noisey louts” James teased, chewing a bite of toast.

 “I have some mixtapes that help me get to sleep. I’ll lend them to you tonight if you want” Marlene butted in. “But it’s like ocean and whale noises and shit”

 “Yeah that’d be good cheers” James acknowledged. 

 But Lily still gave him a worried look. If he didn’t sort out his sleep schedule soon he was going to burn out before the hard work had even begun. Perhaps asking him to accompany her on her trip to see her dad this weekend was a bad idea. He looked like he could use the rest. Lily turned her attention back towards the Slytherin table again looking for Snape and saw he had joined his little group at the far end of the hall. She excused herself and wandered over head held high as she approached the Slytherins who were trying to stare her down. 

 “Snape. You still haven’t submitted your timetable to myself or James.” She spoke directly to Severus, ignoring the sneers of those around her. 

 “I only got it yesterday didn’t I?” Snape countered. 

 “Well you’re the only one who hasn’t managed it. If you aren’t up for the job I’m sure I can ask professor Slughorn to assign someone else” Lily said defiantly. Snape fished a copy of his timetable out of his pocket and threw it on the table in front of her. 

“Pleased to see you’ve volunteered yourself for this weekend Snape. Preliminary prefects schedules will be up on the noticeboard outside the heads rooms this afternoon” Lily chided.

 She swiped the timetable from between piles of eggs and bacon. As she was walking away from the table back towards her friends she heard Mulciber whisper ‘uptight mudblood bitch’ under his breath. Reaching the Gryffindor table she put Snape’s timetable down in front of James. 

 “Snape's big mouth just signed himself up for a whole weekend of patrols. Hope you can fit that in your schedule” Lily huffed. The table around her was silent. 

 "What?" She asked stabbing into her plate of bacon.

 "Nothing" Came back the reply in unison. Lily raised an eyebrow at them, no one spoke, she glared at Peter. He broke in seconds.

 "We were discussing whether or not to do a prank for Halloween." He squeaked back at her, not able to look her in the eye. The others looked at Peter with crushing disdain. "I'm sorry okay? It's the glare, I can't not crumble like you Prongs"

 "So _Prongs_ what's the master plan hmm?" Lily chastised, emphasising his marauder nickname.

 "There isn't one" He responded honestly.

 "You guys dried up and out of ideas already?" She smirked forcing bacon into her mouth. 

 "No?" Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow. "Where's the rant Evans? Where's the convincing us not to do something stupid?"

 "Are you unwell Lily?" Remus asked sincerely.

 "I'm fine thank you Remus. You guys don't have to walk on eggshells around me I'm not a complete stick in the mud." Lily complained

 "Yeah I have to back her up on this one guys she's not a complete stick in the mud." Marlene agreed. Sirius and Peter shook their heads clearly disagreeing. "Alright then Black tell me… Did you ever work out how every single pair of your underwear ended up in the great hall last year? Or Peter do you know who bewitched your cauldron to sing to Professor Slughorn during potions in fourth year?" 

They looked at Marlene with puzzled expressions as she jabbed her thumb in Lily's direction. She blushed.

 "That… that was your doing?" James laughed hysterically.

 "You didn't find it funny when she switched your inkwell with invisible ink and you ended up handing over an empty essay to Binns in fifth year." Marlene sniggered as Lily's face turned a further shade of beetroot.

 "I feel like I'm finding out about a whole new side of you Evans." James smiled.

 "Yeah well it's not like you've ever asked my opinion on prank ideas since I was usually the butt of the joke if it wasn't Snape" She grumbled continuing to eat her breakfast.

 "Alright Evans I'll bite" Remus added "What would be your idea of a good Halloween prank for the school?"

 Lily paused for a moment thinking, she hated to admit it even to herself but her imagination drew her to a prank being pulled on Slytherin house. For no other reason than the fact that she could smirk at the idea of Snape, Avery and Mulciber being targets. Though in fairness she would have to come up with something suitable for the other houses as well.

 "I always thought it'd be funny to watched the floating pumpkins to follow people around as they came into the feast and then randomly spitting seeds at students would be quite funny, or people getting smacked in the face by their own pumpkin pie."

 "Simple but quite genius actually Evans. Although as this is our final year we did have something a bit bigger in mind. However, we will take your suggestion into account." Sirius nodded.

 "You still aren't going to tell me what you're up to are you?"

 "Not a chance pet." He winked back.

* * *

 

Lily didn’t end up asking James to attend her visit with her father on Saturday. So she turned up at Professor McGonagall's office alone to use the floo. The office was empty but her use of the fireplace was prearranged and she had permission to go to and fro from the castle unsupervised given the circumstances. 

 She knew the walk to her father’s room in st Mungos like the back of her hand now. Entering his private room Mr Evans was already sat upright in bed, a small tray table on his lap set up with a wizarding chess set. His skin looked less yellow than the last time she had seen him, but his face was shallower. 

 “I’ve got you beat this time my dear. I’ve been practising” He couched. Lily perched herself on the end of his bed and took his hand in hers. 

 “I’m sure you do daddy. Has Petunia been in to see you?” She asked, moving her first peice. 

 “Ah I’m not expecting to see her this weekend. She’s awful busy. Trying to sort out the move to Surrey and whatnot” Her father coughed brutally again. “She said she might pop in on Wednesday during her lunch break if she gets the time.”

 Lily was very disapproving of her sister’s behaviour. But she didn’t say as much to her father. There was no point in upsetting him and she wanted to appreciate the little time that she did have with him. They played a few rounds of wizards chess and she let him doze in between. After lunch she popped out to go check her P O Box just incase Petunia had left anything rather than leave it with their father but there was nothing. When she returned her father was happily slurping away eating a tub of yoghurt. 

 “Shame we can’t get a tv running in here” He said whimsically. “I could be catching up on so much Corry. Poor Fleamont spent a good few hours in here the other day trying to get our set running but no such luck. Turns out magic and muggle tech doesn’t mix very well”

 “I didn’t know Mr Potter stopped by to see you.” 

 “Oh yes. Lovely man. He brought me in that sweet little radio yesterday” Her father replied pointing to a little magical radio sat in the corner of the room. “How’d you think I’ve been getting better at chess?”

 Lily smiled. Despite his illness at least her father was still able to remain in high spirits. She also felt relieved that her father wasn’t cooped up in here board on his own most days and had some entertainment and human comfort. 

 “How’s school going?” He enquired. 

 “It’s going good. Severus is being a pain in my rear end but I can handle him just fine. James has stepped up to the plate with head stuff as well so that takes some of the weight off my shoulders”

 “Glad to hear it. I do like that lad. You should bring him and Sirius by sometime. An old man could use a bit of youthful cheer. Speaking of I have a present for you down there on the floor.” He pointed towards a wrapped box beside his bedside tablet. 

 Lily picked it up from the floor and unwrapped it. It was a muggle video camera, a fairly new and sophisticated one at that “Dad you shouldn’t have”.

 “I was planning on getting you one for your last year at school anyway. I had Tuney go pick it up. The battery is fully charged. I know you’ve got your wizarding one and your pictures move anyway but I thought it’d be nice to remind you where you came from”

 “It’s beautiful daddy I love it. In fact I already know what the first thing I’m going to film for you is. James has quidditch trials coming up and I’m sure he won’t mind giving you a sneak peak of his play book” Lily teased. 

 Her dad was a massive sports fan so while he was unable to watch football this was the next best thing she could offer to him. Mr Evans already had a basic understanding of quidditch. With it being the biggest wizarding sport there was and having little understanding of the rules she had purchased a copy of Kennilworthy Whisp’s ‘Quidditch throughout the ages’. A book her father had since managed to read cover to cover several times over. 

 “Oh that would be brilliant! I’ve had a chance to listen to Puddlemere United preliminary game on the radio yesterday with Fleamont. God I’d love to see an actual game!”

 Her father’s excitement planted an idea in Lily’s head. Though she wasn’t sure what her chances were of getting Professor Dumbledore and the medical staff’s approval to do it would be. She knew that students parents often attended the school’s inter-house quidditch cup but she’d never know a muggle family member to do so. Especially not one as sick as her father was. But it couldn’t hurt to try. When she returned to Hogwarts through Professor McGonagall’s fireplace the older witch was sitting behind her desk marking students homework. 

 “Welcome back Miss Evans. Please wipe your feet”

 Lily did so and approached the professor. She new that Mcgonagall had a soft spot for quidditch, perhaps she would have some sympathy for Lily’s plight. 

 “Professor I was wondering if I could ask you a question?” 

 “It appears you already have Miss Evans but you may ask another” The witch smiled coyly.

 “I was wondering what you thought the chances would be of Professor Dumbledore allowing my father to attend the Gryffindor vs Slytherin quidditch match on November 6th?” 

 The professor paused, placing her marking quill on the desk. She appeared thoughtful for a moment. 

 “Professor Dumbledore has been known to grant odd requests by students and I must say I don’t see why he personally would have any objection to this one. However, I feel I must inform you that match is still nine weeks away from now..” She voice was quiet and concerned. 

 Lily was aware of the implication the professor was gently trying to make. There was no guarantee that her father would be well enough or even indeed live long enough to see such a match. No matter how much it would probably please him to be able to do so. 

 “I’m aware of that Professor. I’m also aware that the healers at st Mungo’s would need to give their permission for him to attend also. But my father is very fond of quidditch, he even has an English league team despite never physically ever seeing a game. I thought it would be something for him to be able to look forward to.”

 “I make no promises Miss Evans. But I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore on your behalf.”

 “Thank you professor”

* * *

 

 

Professor Dumbledore humbly agreed to allow Mr Evans to attend the first inter-house quidditch match of the season, on the basis that he had st Mungos approval. Information that she happily shared with him on her visit the following weekend. This was news that put a wide grin on her father's face that did not disappear for a second during her whole visit. His excitement at the prospect of being able to attend a quidditch match filled Lily with a hopeful sense of expectancy that it would indeed happen. She even left her father with the parting gift of a copy of ‘The Beater’s Bible’ a book that Sirius had been more than happy to lend. 

It seemed given a few weeks to settle into the school year that James had got himself back into a decent sleeping routine. This brought Lily an overwhelming sense of relief. They had managed to iron out the final prefects timetables up to the end of the year, with plans to possibly reconsider them after the Christmas break. The first Hogsmeade trip of the year was scheduled for the first weekend of October and had everyone in high spirits. 

“Looking forward to try-outs tomorrow?” Lily asked James as they sat in his bed nursing a cup of tea. She was glad this had become somewhat of a ritual for them to wind down at the end of the day before they turned in to bed for the night. 

“Yeah. Nervous to be honest. We’ve lost a few really good players who graduated last year. So I’m almost starting with a new team from scratch potentially. I feel like Sirus’s spot is still guaranteed unless I suddenly end up with two beaters who can blow me out of the water.”

“You’d actually boot Sirius off the team?” She questioned.

“I’d put him on the reserves bench yeah. I can’t play favourites Evans even if he is my best mate. This is my last year and I’d really like to sign it off winning the cup. Sirius gets it” James reassured her. “Plus I now know I have the added pressure of having tryouts filmed”

“You know you can still say no right? I can always just tell dad the camera didn’t work with all the magic floating around”

Lily had spent the better part of her week sat down with Remus and Professor Flitwick charming her new muggle video recorder so it could in fact record brooms. It had been no easy task with a lot of trial and error until they finally had it working by enchanting the film rather than the camera itself.

“Nah I’m excited for your dad to see it. It’s just I’ve never seen myself coaching you know? Like I’m scared to see if I do actually come off as an arsehole on the pitch”

“You’re dedicated Potter I don’t think that makes you an arse hole.” She answered honestly.

“I appreciate it Evans”

* * *

 

 

Woken with a start by the sound of a horn baring, Lily sat bolt upright in bed bleary eyed and confused her heart racing. As her vision cleared and her breathing slowed she came to the realisation that she was in James bed in the heads dormitory. After a few more seconds she was conscious enough to make out that it was Sirius who had rudely awoken her with an air horn in her doorway. She glared at him, her chest still heaving from the initial panic.

 "What the bloody fuck Black" She hissed. Where was James? He'd been here last night when she fell asleep but he wasn't here now.

 "Merlin, Evans I've seen you in the morning but you've at least always been cheerful" Sirius snickered. "James is down at the pitch already, he's nervous about tryouts. He sent me to make sure you got down to breakfast and ate something decent"

 "Was the horn completely necessary?" She mumbled, slipping out of bed and padding over to him.

 "Figured it would be the most efficient way to make sure you got up and didn't just doze back off again. James warned me you had a habit of doing that." He leaned against the door frame as she passed him on the way to the bathroom.

 Sirius left Lily at breakfast with the remaining members of the marauders and the seventh year Gryffindor girls who were all sporting festive Gryffindor colours for the occasion. Lily felt hideously underdressed with only her simple Gryffindor scarf. 

 "Lily! Come here and let me do your face paint" Marlene called cheerfully.

Lily smiled reluctantly and took a seat beside Marlene to allow her to apply coloured paint to her face. By the time it was over Lily had gold and red stripes on one cheek and a golden lion painted on the other.

 "James is gonna think you look real cute Lils" Mary insisted as they finally made their way down to the pitch.

 "Mary I honestly don't think James is going to paying attention to Lily in the middle of tryouts" Dorcas pointed out. 

 Lily had to silently agree with her. James would be too enthralled in observing his new potential talent to take much notice of her up in the stands. She was surprised to see just how packed the quidditch field was. There was a hoard of prospective players trying out, their friends and significant others there for support. Let alone the members of other houses who has come to gawk and be nosey. Remus slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Hold onto each other. It's going to be a nightmare trying to get to the top" He called out as the small group entered the crowd.

 Lily grabbed hold of Marlene's hand, Marlene held onto Mary, who reached out and pulled Peter in close to her and he was left clinging onto Dorcas's sleeve. They weaved through the mass of students and towards the top of the bleachers where they would have the clearest view of the pitch. Not that Lily understood why they were making the effort, the stands were packed there was no way in hell that'd they actually find reasonable seats for all of them and not be packed in like a tin of sardines. But to her surprise as they reached the top the crowd thinned and there was a gaping space at the top of the stands waiting for them. A small banner on the balustrade.

  **Reserved Marauder Seating. Marauders, Lily Evans and co. only. Take at Your Own Risk. – J.P, S.B, R.L, & P.P**

 "Never have I been more thankful to have befriended you lot" Dorcas gasped in heaving breaths pushing past Peter and the others and walking along the end of the empty bench.

 "You're most welcome Dorcas. Come on Mary you're next. Marlene after you" Remus chuckled watching each of the girls wiggle their way through to their seats.

 His hand still wrapped tightly around Lily's. Peter shuffled along behind Marlene and took a seat with a resounding huff. Remus nudged Lily forward and gave her plenty of space between himself and Pete before releasing her hand. "I know you aren't a fan of cramped spaces" He whispered in her ear.

 "Thanks" She whispered back.

Lily pulled the camera from her pocket and panned the crowd, being sure to catch how much of a spectacle quidditch tryouts were for her visit to her father later that afternoon. She zoomed in on James who was standing down in the centre of the pitch scanning the prospective flyers. He looked up directly at the camera and waved happily. He had noticed them dolled out in Gryffindor colours after all. As James was joined in the frame by Sirius he blew his whistle and Lily zoomed out. James placed his wand to his neck amplifying his voice.

 “Alright everyone let’s kick this off and get started shall we. Sooner we get through this the sooner you can enjoy the rest of your day. If you don’t already know who I am I don’t know what rock you’ve been hiding under. I’m James Potter, quidditch captain, obviously. You’ll see I’ve lined up a set of cones with labels. Please line up behind the cones that match the position you are trying out for. Just because you made the team last year does not automatically guarantee you a spot on the team this year is that clear? Good” 

 James blew his whistle again and the mass of students huddled around their prospective cones. Lily had never attended tryouts before and was amazed at how James commanded the respect of the crowd. She had no idea what he had been so worried about. One by one James had each perform a series of drills based on the position they were trying out for. Even Lily who was no skilled flyer herself could tell that some of the prospects were dismal and was unsurprised when James cut their time short. The one thing she did notice thought that James made sure to pat each one of them on the back and offer some words of encouragement. 

 “Okay thanks for coming everyone. You’ve all made my job very hard. I will post the team list in the Gryffindor common room by this coming Friday. If you are picked please be warned this means you will be expected to attend the first training session on Monday night. Failure to turn up means you relinquish your spot to someone who is willing to put the time and effort in.” 

 The stands cleared and Lily descended with the rest of group down onto the pitch towards James. He was red in the face and sweating, clearly very hot, but still offering some advice to some stragglers who had remained behind. 

 “Bloody hell that was a long one. That’s more than tried out last year” James huffed, graciously accepting a pat on the back and a bottle of water from Peter.

 “You did great. Camera shows it too” Lily smiled shaking the camera for him to see. 

 “Glad to here it. Nice face Evans”

 Lily looked at him confused and he made brushing movements over his own cheeks with his fore and middle fingers. “The paint”

 “Oh right cheers” She blushed. 

 “If you give me chance to shower and get changed I’ll come with you to see your dad yeah?” 

 “Yeah course”

 Sirius helped James pack up the cones and the rest of the equipment they had borrowed and return it to the quidditch shed. Lily hadn’t expected him to offer to accompany her to the hospital after such a grueling day but was pleased to say the least. An unexpected James Potter was sure to put a smile on her father’s face. The group walked slowly back up towards the castle giving James and Sirius a chance to catch them, already discussing possible players between themselves. James and Lily separated from the rest of the group on the fifth floor and made their way into the heads common room together. As soon as they were through the door and it was shut behind them James started to peel out of layers of clothes. 

 “Bloody hell I’m boiling alive” He exclaimed. Dropping his protective gear over the back of his desk chair he ascended the stair to the bathroom. “Shan’t be long Evans. Two shakes of a phoenix feather”

* * *

 

 

As expected Mr Evans had been over the moon when James appeared in his room alongside Lily. James pulled up a chair beside his bed and chatted away happily with the older muggle while Lily set up the video camera to play back the mornings quidditch trials. Lily placed the recorder on her father's lap table playing the days event while James excitedly ran through the plays and drills for Mr Evans benefit. 

 “Got yourself a promising looking team then young man” Mr Evans commended. 

 “Here’s hoping Sir. I hear you’ll be at my first match so you’ll see if they aren’t” 

 “Oh yes! Your father and I are looking forward to it. He’s been very good at buttering up the healers. Though they seem to think a trip into the fresh air will be good for me anyway”. 

 Lily sat watching the two interact with one another quietly. Seeing her father interact with James was much different compared with how he conversed with Vernon. With Dursley her father was very stoic, prim and proper and quite reserved. Compared to James who brought out her father’s more truthful and trusting demeanor. 

 “Oh Lily I nearly forgot. Tuney left this here for you” Mr Evans fished a small envelope out from beneath his pillows and handed it to her. 

 Lily opened it and found it contained her sisters wedding save the dates. The card was very plain, blue embossed writing on an elegant white card with tulip flowers. 

  _Save the Date_

_ On April 16th 1977 _

_ Petunia &  Vernon _

_ Are Getting Married  _

_ At Saint Mathew’s Parish in Surrey _

_ Invitation To Follow _

 She handed the card to James for him to look at who turned it over in his hand.  “Very nice” He commented handing it back to Lily. “That’s rather quick, less than a year”

 “Yes,  Tuney has always been very prompt with these things. Always said she wanted to be married and a mother by 23 and I can’t say I see her succeeding at any less.” Mr Evans tone gave away a hint of disapproval. 

 “Don’t worry daddy not all of us have our life successes based on becoming a homemaker” Lily responded bemused.

 “I should hope not considering the investment I made into both of you receiving a half decent education. I assume you’ll be Lily’s plus one James?”

Poor James looked like a deer caught in headlights. He hadn’t been expecting that question to be fired at him. Lily hadn’t even mentioned that a date would be expected at her sister's wedding, let alone the prospect of being said date. Surely if she was going to end up taking anyone it would be Remus. 

 “We hadn’t discussed it” Lily jumped in to save him. 

 “Your old man putting his foot in it as usual” Mr Evans hummed. “No matter”

 James was awfully quiet on their walk back to the dorm. Something Lily put down to the awkwardness of the end of their visit to her father. Clearing her throat she stopped in the middle of the corridor. James made it a few more steps before he turned to see she had stopped. He looked at her expectantly. 

 “Please feel no obligation to do so Potter but um… would you like to be my plus one to my sister’s wedding?” Lily questioned. He paused.

 “I hadn’t expected you to ask” He answered honestly. “I thought Remus would be better suited if anyone”

 “I’m not asking Remus James, I’m asking you. So would you like to be my plus one to my sister’s wedding” She asked him again. 

 "I… I’d be honoured” His voice broke. 

 “Good glad that’s settled then. I could use a cup of tea” Lily started off again towards their common room. Leaving James absolutely mystified. 

 

* * *

 

The first full moon of the year was September 23rd, the Thursday following the Gryffindor tryouts and James visit to see Mr Evans with Lily. He was still to mention anything to his friends about the fact Lily had invited him to attend her sister's wedding. Something he had been waiting to mention once they were safely in the shrieking shack and away from any prying ears. The last thing James needed was for the rumour mill to start up regarding the status of his relationship with Lily when things had finally settled to people accepting them as friends. The boys were sat around the table in the kitchen of the shrieking shack waiting for the moon to come up, splitting a box of Bertie Botts  between them.

 “Lily’s asked me to go with her to Petunia’s wedding” James threw casually into the conversation. 

 “Merlin you kept that one quiet” Sirius exclaimed.

 “As a date or as friends though?” Peter inquired. 

“Nice one Pete” Sirius moaned at him, flicking Peter behind the back of his ear. 

 “Ow! What? It’s a decent question. I feel like I barely know with them these day, they used to be at each other's throats him blindly doting on ‘er and now they practically live in each others pockets” Peter jabbed back. 

 “I’m pretty sure we’re going as friends Pete. She asked me as her plus one, not as her date specifically” James lamented “Though I have to admit I’m kinda happy to even be going to be honest. I expected she was gonna ask you Moony”

 “Why in Godric’s name would she ask me Prongs?”

 “You’ve been friends with her longer. Plus you know more about muggle stuff being a halfblood.” James pointed out. 

 “That means nothing. Snape was friends with her for years and now where’s he. Evans wanted you to go so she asked you. Stop trying to turn it into something and winding yourself up.” Sirius chastised. “The moons coming up now anyway.”

 After so many times of doing this together James no longer felt awkward watching Remus strip down naked out of his clothes. The first few times Remus had transformed in their presence he had refused and ended up with a torn set needing repair come morning. James understood it was to do with Remus making himself more vulnerable and it wasn't something that he took lightly. No matter how many times he tried to place himself in his friend's shoes even after seeing transformations, he just couldn't fathom how isolated Remus must often feel, to then make himself even more vulnerable in from of his friends must have been the stuff of nightmares for a long time.

It had been Peter who'd opened his mouth about it in the end. Asking if Remus would just prefer to take his clothes off while their backs were turned to save himself the hassle. At the time James had wanted to slap him upside the head for asking when it was clearly something that bothered Remus. However, to his surprise Remus had agreed. "It's all a bit ridiculous really isn't it?" He'd said. After a couple more transformations Remus managed to reach a point where he was comfortable for his friends to see him in a state of undress. James once again suspected it had something to do with Peter. He'd made a habit of 'forgetting his towel' every time he went for a shower for a period of weeks. Forcing the awkward naked situation amongst everyone. Then Sirius joined in, followed by James. It was kind of this unspoken charade of 'great we've all seen each other naked and it's awkward as fuck but hey no big deal no one exploded'.

James always felt the weirdest part of his own transformation was the sudden feeling of not wearing his glasses. Sure they became a part of him, giving him distinctive circular markings around his eyes in his stag from, but they still weren't there as such. In his day to day of wearing his glasses he didn't really notice them but he was still in a sense aware of their presence. In stag form he didn't have that feeling of them sitting on his face and it was still odd even after years. A mix of long limbs and antlers, now those had become his biggest problem. When they'd first started transformations they were small, but as he had grown so had the antlers. The amount of times he had caught himself against low hanging branches and things in the forbidden forest.

Sirius certainly had it easier as Padfoot, he seemed to get all the perks in his dog from. The only down side he'd faced was when he once caught fleas. After various attempts at trying to remove them using vile smelling dog shampoo he resulted to shaving his head bald and regrowing his hair using magic. That had been what gave them the idea to put scalping potion in the Slytherin dorms shampoo bottles. Madam Pomfrey wasn't impressed but it had been good for a laugh.

By the end of the night they were all shattered after chasing Moony through the forbidden forest and back into the shrieking shack. They each collapsed wherever they landed and fell asleep still in their animagus form. James was woken by the sun hitting his eyes in the early hours of the morning. In his stag form he always felt slightly skittish. He transformed back to his normal self, groaned and stretched rolling onto his back.

Remus was back to his human self, clothed and asleep on the bed. Sirius was still Padfoot, curled into a ball at the base of the bed with Peter dozing in rat form atop of his head. James wandered over to Sirius and shook them gently. They each opened their eyes hazily and transformed. They needed to get out of here before Pomfrey came to collect Remus. They left the shack through the hogsmeade side under the invisibility cloak so as not to leave footprints in the dewy grass of the Hogwarts grounds. They entered the castle back through the secret passageway in the honeydukes cellar.

James escorted the other two to their common room under the protective cover of the cloak. Hopefully they could squeeze an extra couple of hours shut eye in before they needed to be up for breakfast. He tried to be as quiet as possible entering the heads common room so as not to disturb Lily whom he was sure would still be sleeping upstairs.However, as James gingerly opened the door to his bedroom he discovered that was not the case. While Lily was indeed still sleep she was in his bed, not her own. What the bloody hell was she doing in here? Too exhausted to care James striped out of his clothes down to his boxers and slipped under the covers into bed beside her. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to matrixaffiliate who never fails to leave a review and brightens my day. 
> 
> The next chapter probably won't be available for a few weeks.   
> -Regards, L


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: James has to learn to adjust to new circumstances. Dumbledore agrees to allow Mr Evans to attend an inter-house quidditch match. Lily invites James to be her plus one to Petunias wedding.

Lily was gone by the time James woke the next morning. He fumbled around blindly for his glasses on his bedside table, nearly knocking over a small vial he certainly hadn’t placed there. Sitting up in bed he slipped the glasses and turned his attention to said vial, pepper up potion with a note attached from Lily. 

 

_ You slept through breakfast so I figured you might need this. Told professor Slughorn you had a migraine. Hopefully you won’t sleep through more than that. - Lily _

 

Bloody bless her James thought consulting his watch. He’d slept through the first half of double potions with the slytherins. If he showered quickly he might just make it before class was over. He padded over to the bathroom in his boxers comfortably knowing that Lily wouldn’t be around for him to disturb. Knocking back the potion and taking a shower revitalised him somewhat. Reaching potions with about twenty minutes of class time to go James scanned the room for an empty seat and slipped in besides Peter who was looking worse for wear. 

 

“James my boy. Glad to see you’re still alive” Professor Slughorn greeted as he passed through isles of students working away at cauldrons. 

 

“What’d I miss?” James asked consulting the purple colour of Peter’s cauldron compared to Sirius’ which had more of a green hue. 

 

“Dogbreath potion.” Peter mumbled giving the potion a clockwise stir “The task was to make an ‘amusing potion’. Sirius stole my elixir to induce euphoria idea.”

 

“If it makes you feel better mate I think he’s cocked it up because his potion is green not yellow”

 

Peter gave a disgruntled huff. James pulled his copy of the textbook and flicked through it hoping to find a potion he could whip up in the next fifteen minutes but he was doubtful. Snape clearly sensed James’ apprehension as he sneered at him. 

 

“Not having any luck there Potter?” 

 

Bile rose in James throat. He’d love to tell the little fuck to go do one, but that wasn’t the brightest idea for the head boy in front of slytherin head of house. He was fortunate enough as it was that Slughorn wasn’t removing points for him being late. James kept his head down. 

 

“Severus if I were you I’d mind my own business. I’m sure the head boy is more than capable of finding the page on laugh-inducing potion on his own” Lily’s piped up, eyes unmoving from her own potion which she was cautiously stirring.

 

For the second time today Lily was been bloody Merlin-sent. James flicked quickly to the page on emotion potions and found laughter inducing potion. Setting to work quickly he brought his cauldron up to heat and collected the ingredients he needed from the store. By the time Slughorn called wands down James had a red coloured potion happily bubbling away. It was lighter in colour than it should be, but all things considered James was pretty happy with his concoction. 

 

Slughorn perused the tables of potions admiring everyone's hard work. There were a few that missed the mark including Sirius’ elixir to induce euphoria. Lily and Snape got top marks as always for each of their volubulis potions. Slughorn sounded like he’d been sucking helium balloons by the time he’d tested each. Something that made his praise of Wormtail’s potion lack the sincerity it might have done otherwise. 

 

“Much improved Mr Pettigrew I’m quite pleased. Now what do we have here Mr Potter?” Slughorn peered over James cauldron. “Ahhh laugh-inducing potion very clever”

 

Slughorn ladled out a small cup of the mixture and took a cautious sip. He descended into giggles in a matter of seconds. Relief washed over James as he was given satisfactory marks. He looked up at Lily and mouthed and appreciative ‘thank you’. 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day ran much smoother for James, agonising as Fridays were with the class load. He was tempted to cancel quidditch practise that evening considering how achey he felt and the fact his beater looked like he could fall asleep in his seat. But noting how Lily was rushing off to her astronomy tutoring lesson without the blink of an eye he changed his mind. It wouldn’t be good for him to make a habit of cancelling practises around the full moon. At least the rest of his team were more enthused than he was. 

 

By eight James elected to skip dinner and made the decision to just turn in early for the night. He showered down at the quidditch changing rooms after practise and threw his muddy clothes into one of the laundry hampers for the house elves to collect without a second thought. Sirius joined him on his way back up to the castle but stopped abruptly in his pace as they passed the green houses. 

 

“Oi Prongs get a load of that” He whistled, jutting his head towards greenhouse five. 

 

James averted his gaze and saw a couple of students pressed up against the wall of the greenhouse kissing feverishly. He internally groaned. As head boy he really ought to go over there and break it up. Students weren’t supposed to be outside of the castle at this hour and that particular greenhouse was special permission access only. He doubted Professor Sprout included snogging in her special permission sign off. 

 

“Prongs its bloody Wormtail”

 

James stopped and back tracked a few steps to get a better look. If his eyes were not deceiving him Sirius was quite right. While the figure pressed against the glass was undoubtedly a female hufflepuff based on the skirt and coloured stripes on her socks, the bloke pushing into her was Peter. Sirius put two fingers in his mouth and released a high pitched wolf whistle. The boys watched as the kissing couple scrambled away from the window further into the greenhouse. Sirius let out a stream of bark-like laughter and sprinted towards the greenhouse. There was nothing for it now. James followed really wishing he didn’t have to. 

 

Pushing open the entrance to the greenhouse Sirius called out to Peter who showed his face from behind a wiggenbush. Peter’s shirt and tie were heavily disheveled and the colour in his cheeks was rising. He also appeared heavily out of breath. 

 

“Where’s your friend Pete?” James questioned joining Sirius in the doorway. A sheepish looking hufflepuff fifth year stepped out from behind Peter, her head pointed directly at the greenhouse floor. 

 

“You know you aren’t supposed to be in here mate” James sighed. 

 

“Holly’s got a key” Peter supplied. The hufflepuff nodded. 

 

“You still aren’t supposed to be in here. Either of you. It’s after hours and there’s hazardous plants in here. You know I’m gonna have to dock points for this right?” 

 

“Oh come on Prongs can’t you let it slide? Just this once? I’m your best mate!” Peter argued. 

 

“Which is why you should know better Pete. If I let you, or Remus or Sirius off for every little thing I could be accused of favouritism and loose my position.”

 

“Come on. Holly and I won’t say anything. Right Holly?” Peter turned to his companion who was nodding furiously. 

 

“Pete.. I’ve seen you. Sirius has seen you and god knows who else from the quidditch team saw you as they walked past. I’m sorry mate but it’s ten points from each of you. I won’t mention where I found you so you don’t get an earful from Professor Sprout but that’s the best I can do” James said firmly. 

 

Peter looked at his best mate in disbelief shaking his head and swearing as Holly slipped her way out of the greenhouse past them. Sirius followed not wanting to hang around for the fight he could feel building.

 

“If you wanna swear about it Pete mate I can knock off another five” James continued growing frustrated. 

 

Peter exploded “OH FUCK OFF PRONGS! YOU WOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT IF IT WERE PADS.”

 

“Right mate. I can see your fucked off about this so if you wanna talk about it you can come up to the heads office with me and discuss it. I’d do the exact same if it were Sirius.”

 

“Would you fuck! It’s one rule for him and another for everyone else.” Peter was waving his arms wildly now. 

 

“Peter that’s not true. Sirius hasn’t given me a reason to remove points. Not in my presence anyway.”  James pitched the bridge of his nose, glasses sliding down it. 

 

“What about all the prank discussion then! You haven’t docked him points for that have ya! It’s a fucking double-standard Prongs” Peter yelled, storming past James and into the grounds. 

 

James followed quickly, locking the door to the greenhouse behind him wordlessly with a swish of his wand. Peter’s pace was unrelenting despite James profuse yelling at him to slow down, he managed to gain on him just as they entered the main hallway. By this point James could practically feel his blood boiling under the frustration of being fobbed off by one of his best mates.

 

“A harmless prank is one thing this is another Peter and you know it.. It’s a restricted area, no one is meant to be outside on the grounds after 7:30pm and you were endangering yourself and Holly. Not to mention more than one person saw you. I know you think it’s just a bit of harmless messing around but your actions have consequences.” 

 

Despite his frustration he tried to reason with his pal but Peter wasn’t having any of it. “Do me a favour Prongs. Dock your points and fuck off to the heads common room would ya? I’m sure Evans is waiting for you”

 

“Fine” James snarled. “Have it your way. 10 points from Hufflepuff. 20 points from Gryffindor.” 

 

Peter pulled the fingers at him and continued on to the gryffindor common room. James stood at the base of the stairs feeling deflated he watched as10 yellow gemstones and  20 red gemstones filtered from the bottom of their respective house hourglasses back into the top. An act which sent Gryffindors points value lower than both Hufflepuff and Slytherin by a mildly noticable amount. Disheartened James climbed the stairs and sulked on his way back to his common room. This wasn’t the first time he’d taken points off a students this year, and not all of these interactions had been favourable, but none of them had reacted this badly and Pete was his friend. Perhaps the lack of sleep from the night before had left both of them in an exceptionally more irritable mood than usual.

 

“Bad practise Potter?” Professor McGonagall’s appearance in the corridor startled James out of his reviere. It was no secret that the professor was very fond of Gryffindor’s chances of winning the inter-house cup. 

 

“No professor the team is working well, no complaints.” James responded. He tried to sound optimistic but his voice fell flat. 

 

“Then why the long face” Her tone more concerned now. 

 

“I just took 20 points from Gryffindor and I don’t feel very good about it Professor”

 

“That seems like a large quantity of points. What warranted their removal?”  She stared at James over the rim of her glasses. 

 

“I caught two students out on the grounds where they shouldn’t have been on my way back from practise. I docked ten points each for the offence when one of the students decided to gob off at me about it. He seemed to be of the opinion that because he was my friend I should of let it slide.” James answered her question honestly, sounding as deflated as he felt. 

 

“I’m sure your friend will come around Potter. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to one’s friends. It sounds like you did the right thing in this instance. I wouldn’t dwell on it too much.” The professor bid him good night and continued on her way, leaving James feeling a little sounder on his decision.

 

* * *

 

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year descended upon Hogwarts along with the start of colder weather. Wet and windy the village didn’t seem as enticing of a prospect as it had in the weeks leading up to it, which had left many students wondering why trips to Hogsmeade weren’t opened in September. The animosity between Peter and James has died down by point, though the incident had remained unspoken about. The marauders travelled together, making a beeline straight for Zonko’s joke shop. 

 

Lily wrapped herself warmly in her Gryffindor scarf and pushed her red beanie tightly onto her head. She’d agreed to meet Mary and Dorcas at the Hogwarts gate so they could go into the village together. It still felt odd to get ready in the comfort of her own dorm and the silence of doing so felt like it was deafening. This visit that she had so been looking forward to now felt like its own weight. This was her last first trip to Hogsmeade. This wasn’t part of the weekend routine she had since coming back to Hogwarts. It was the first weekend she wouldn’t see her dad and it had her on edge. Even though she knew it meant Petunia would be there in her stead. Her father wouldn’t be alone.  

 

Standing in front of the mirror Lily tried to shake the anxious feelings away. She’d heard Remus, Sirius and Peter turn up downstairs earlier to whisk off with James. She could have gone with them if she’d asked them to wait a further five minutes but she hesitated instead. James was her rock far too often and it was becoming a habit she couldn’t allow herself to keep up. She needed to start setting some boundaries with herself.

 

Her friends were waiting for her right where they said they’d be. They walked together as a group not far behind Marlene who they could see walking ahead of them, her arms looped with her new boyfriend. It appeared her new transfiguration seat had done wonders. 

 

Their first stop as always was honeydukes. Lily could feel her mouth watering as soon as the store front came into view. It was easy to see that the building was packed with students avoiding the cold and purchasing their favourite sweet treats. As she paused looking at the view through the window Lily’s friends carried on inside without her. Lily hated crowds with a passion, she didn’t like the way strangers bumped and brushed against her and how there was no breathing space between them. Maybe she could go in later when the initial morning rush died down.  

 

“Evans!” James voice rang out and she turned. The marauders were making their way towards her, each of them with a bag of zonkos products in their hand. Lily shuddered to think what they had cooked up in there for their famous halloween prank. 

 

“Coming in?” Sirius asked as he headed for the door. “Or you just waiting for your lot”

 

“I might go in later when it’s a bit less crowded”

 

“Nonsense come on I’ll push through for ya” Sirius offered, but Lily declined.

 

“Thanks Sirius but I’m good. I’m sure there will be enough sweets later” 

 

Sirius shrugged and continued on into the shop with Remus and Peter.  “You not going in?” Lily asked James.

 

“Nah, I’ll go in with you later after that butterbeer you owe me” He smiled. 

 

Lily had completely forgotten she’d promised him a butterbeer on the first hogsmeade trip. Their trip to get ice-cream together seemed so long ago now. They probably looked like they were on another date now stood huddled together in the cold.  

 

“I like your hat. Can’t wear them personally” James complimented.

 

“Why not?” 

 

“I get terrible hat hair”

 

Lily laughed. James’ hair was always so messy and windswept looking she truely wondered how wearing a hat could make it much worse. It was curious how the son of the inventor of sleakeazy’s hair potion could have such locks. Dorcas and Mary appeared from the store  beckon Lily to move on to the next place on the list. 

 

“Guess I’ll catch you later” Lily wished goodbye to James and followed her friends up the street. 

 

“You two looked awful cosy out there” Mary teased. 

 

“Bugger off Mary” Lily reflected, entering into the bookshop Tomes and Scrolls. 

 

The warmth inside and lack of overcrowding was welcoming. Lily approached the well groomed wizard behind the counter while her friends perused the shelves. She had placed an order via owl some weeks back for a copy of ‘A beginners guide to wizards chess’. While the Hogwarts Library stocked it Lily doubted Madam Pince would be pleased to hear Lily wanted to loan it out to her father. The wizard found Lily's order and thanked her for her custom once she had handed over her three galleons. 

 

Next on the list of shops they planned to visit was Spintwiches Sporting Needs. With Sirius’s birthday the following month Lily thought it pragmatic to buy his present early even though she could pop into Hogsmeade any weekend she liked from this point. The nagging in the back of her mind also told her it was because despite the fact she could, did not mean that she would visit Hogsmeade in the near future. 

 

To be honest Lily wasn’t quite sure why she had expected her gift idea to suddenly spring to her the second she walked into the store. While Sirius’s obsession with quidditch was paramount, Lily still wasn’t entirely sure what he would find useful. Her plan had been to buy him something practical that he would enjoy, and would hopefully help the Gryffindor quidditch team to victory. However, broom handle polish just didn’t seem to cut it. She went up and down each row of products hoping to be hit by inspiration, but neither new gloves nor broom care seemed to leap out at her. 

 

“Can I help you miss?” The shop assistant asked. 

 

“I’m looking for a birthday present for a beater and quidditch fanatic.” Lily sighed.

 

“Beater ae.. Do they have a copy of ‘Beating the Bludgers’?” 

 

“I haven’t even heard of it so probably not.” Said Lily intrigued, following the assistant who went over a few rows. The assistant reached a book off a high shelf Lily wouldn’t have seen.

 

“Most people when they think Whisp think ‘Quidditch Throughout the Ages’ but he wrote this one first. Wasn’t as popular mind but still a good read for your aspiring quidditch star or avid fan”

 

Lily took the book from the outstretched hand, Dorcas peering over her shoulder to read the cover. ‘Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch’.

 

“I’ll take it thanks” 

 

With Sirius’ present purchased there was one last stop on their visit planned and that was the three broomsticks for a pastry and a butterbeer. As expected the place was packed with students and the girls had to crane their necks over a line for the bar to try and find an empty table. Which at this point seemed futile. A whistle from across the pub gained Mary’s attention and she tugged Lily and Dorcas by the sleeves in the direction of it. 

 

“Wotcha Remus” Mary greeted the source of the whistle. 

 

Lily flooded with relief to see that the marauders had managed to secure a booth to themselves. Remus squeezed into one side of the booth with James and Peter, while Sirius conjured an extra chair to seat himself at the end of the table. This allowed the three girls to squeeze in on the opposite side. 

 

“Merlin’s beard it’s mobbed” Dorcas exhaled, shedding herself of her coat. 

 

“You can say that again!” Lily breathed removing her hat which made her hair stick up all over the place with static. “You’d think with the shite weather people who opt to stay back at the castle”

 

“It’s all the third years ain’t it? They aren’t willing to miss the first trip out are they. It’s still novel to them.” James suggested. 

 

“Can I get ya’s anything?” Sirius offered thumbing towards the bar. 

 

Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out her coin purse.   “I got it Sirius. Butterbeers all round. I owe James one anyway.”

 

“Right you are Evans” Sirius accepted the purse and forced his way through the line. 

 

Lily watched with amazement as Sirius let himself behind the bar, threw a few coins into the cash register and started pouring out glass after glass of butterbeer. Levitating them across the bar in the direction of their table. The other marauders seemed unimpressed, grabbing glasses out of the air and handing them to the girls. 

 

“Rosmerta’s been letting him do that for years” Peter supplied. “He did her a favour of some sort. Something to do with sticking dog shit through an ex’s letter box everyday for a month”

* * *

 

Suitably warmed up and prepared to face the chill of the air outside the group vacated their table, which was snapped up quickly by a group of fourth years. Dorcas and Mary opted to head back to the castle with the other marauders while Lily and James skirted back to Honeydukes. Though still busy the little shop was less packed with students and at least gave more room for Lily to make her way around collecting her sweet stash of licorice wands, toffees, sugar quills and peppermint chocolate mice. 

 

James filled a small pouch with chocolate frogs and exploding bonbons, knowing full well the stockpile he had back in his room thanks to midnight trips to the hogwarts kitchens and the secret passageway in the cellar. They each paid for their sweet and shrank their days purchases down to pocket size for the ease of walking back to the castle. The doorbell jingled signalling more customers and a hoard of chattering third years made an appearance, promptly blocking the exit. 

 

“Bollocks” Lily sighed. 

 

She hated crowds. James knew that and immediately registered the discomfort on Lily’s face at the prospect of trying to shoulder her way through the group or politely asking them to bloody move. James slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the sleek fabric of his invisibility cloak between his fingertips. Surely this sneaky little passageway wasn’t the worst thing in the world Lily could know about. He reached for Lily and pulled her gently by the hand towards the back of the shop away from the gaggle of girls. Quickly he whipped the cloak over them and they disappeared from view unnoticed. 

“This way” He whispered into her ear, linking his fingers with hers to keep her close and covered by the cloak. James led Lily confidently into the back room and down the stairs into the cellar. 

 

“Where the bloody hell are we going Potter?” She hissed under her breath. James brought a finger to his lips with their enclosed hands, silently asking her to be quiet.

 

Releasing her hand James used his wand to reveal the trapdoor beneath their feet and ushered Lily in to the dark space. Lighting her own wand she descended the stairs still looking puzzled and slightly frightened at James. Closing the hatch behind them James stuffed the invisibility cloak into his pocket.  

 

“I guess I now know how you get around unnoticed” Lily pried eyeing up James pocket. “Where the bloody hell does this go?”

 

“Back to Hogwarts. She’s a bit of a walk though and a difficult trek back. Hogwarts to here is much nicer.” James moved past Lily so he was ahead of her down the stairs. “Be careful now these steps can be slippy”

 

Lighting his wand he offered his free hand back to Lily who pocketed her own and accepted his hand. She laced her fingers between his tightly and he gave her a comforting squeeze. She followed diligently down two hundred off steps on the staircase. At the bottom she was still a further steep decline of a very narrow earthy passageway. The air down here was musty and stale. Not somewhere Lily wanted to be for long if she could avoid it. She did her best not to let her shoulders just touch either wall enclosing them. It was just as well she trusted him, she thought. Dark enclosed spaces like this certainly weren’t inviting nor somewhere she would usually follow someone willingly. 

 

The passageway eventually levelled out, but still twisted and turned like a rabbit’s warren and Lily was starting to lose track of how long they had been down there. Her anxiety started to show by her palms sweating, but James kept her firmly in his grasp. It was so quiet under the earth, with only their own footsteps and heavy breaths. Lily tried to estimate where she thought they were but the turns made it so disorientating. After an hour or so James stopped and Lily nearly collided with the back of him. 

 

“This bit is tricky. I’ll send you up first and stay down here to catch you incase you slip. This is why I said coming in the opposite direction is nicer” 

 

James let go of her hand and lifted his wand higher so Lily could see the stone slide ahead of her. Fortunately it did not appear to be too steep a climb. Wiping her hands of her jeans she gazed up to the top of the slide, she could just make out a faint crack of light. 

 

“I don’t see where it goes” Lily murmured.

 

“It’s alright. It pops up out on the third floor. The top of this is behind the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. There’s just enough room to stand at the top. Once you’re there you need to cast ‘dissendium’ then the statue will slide forward and let you out.” He reassured her. 

Nervously Lily cupped her hands over either side of the slide and climbed it slowly, thanking her shoes for not slipping in place on the stone. As she got higher the more confident she got. She hadn’t done this in years since she was a child with Petunia griping at her that they weren’t supposed to climb up the slide on the playground near their home. After a few minutes she scrambled onto the small landing James had told her would be there. A bobbing of the light at the bottom of the stairs told her James had started his ascent. As he got closer she could see he had his wand clamped firmly between his teeth. Lily stepped back so he could join her in the small space. 

 

“I have to say, as fun as it is to go down… Up not so much” He panted removing his wand and pocketing it. “We’ve tried transfiguring it to stairs before but it’s a no go.”

 

Lily chuckled at how disheveled he looked and followed his instructions for moving the statue of the one eyed witch. Much more content on the other side James stretched out. Over the years that tunnel had caused him a bit more trouble than he liked to admit. The older he got the more he found he had to crouch to get through certain sections of the winding passage. It was a relief just to be able to stand up right. 

 

“I’m guessing this is how you boys sneak contraband into the castle” Lily mused. 

 

“Nah we have better passages for that mapped out.” 

 

James explained the creation of the marauders map on the way back to the heads common room, along with each of the seven secret passages in and out of the castle that they had managed to uncover over the years. Lily seemed mighty impressed at their achievement considering she had read ‘Hogwarts a History from cover to cover and never found any mention of how to discover any of the passageways he had mentioned. 

 

“So where’s the map now?” Lily asked intrigued.

 

“Remus has it. Wasn’t really possible without him. He’s awful good at charms Moony, he worked out how to plot people’s positions on the map so we could avoid the likes of Filch. Peter’s the one who found most of the passages though. He’s good at fitting himself into small spaces due to his animagus form” James supplied. 

 

“Who else knows about the tunnels?”

 

“As far as I know? No one. Except for the whomping willow of course. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and the heads of house all know about that one for Remus’s safety.”

 

Lily nodded in understanding, that one at least made sense, though she was sure that Dumbledore of all people must be aware of a few more passages. Otherwise this was a serious leak in Hogwarts security. A thought that sent shivers down her spine, images of death eaters attempting to penetrate the castle assaulted her mind. She shook the feeling loose. Instead focusing on her hand whose fingers were once again interlaced with James. The corridors were much more busy during this time of day over the weekend. At any point a student could round the corner and see them walking along hand in hand. Though that thought didn’t bother Lily so much. They were friends. Friends could platonically hold hands. She did it on rounds with Remus all the time. It was just nice. Right?

* * *

 

For a man who had once been predicted not to make it to the end of September, Mr Evans was doing exceptionally well at St Mungo’s. Something that brought Lily an overwhelming sense of relief. While he hadn’t shown any improvements in her last two visits, his condition had not deteriorated further which was about as much as she could ask for. Perhaps his will to live to see his eldest daughter’s wedding in the new year would win out. Though it appeared the immediate excitement on his mind was the quidditch match that was creeping ever closer. He could not stop himself from jabbering on about it with James at every opportunity he got, a fact that had Lily silently praying that he wasn’t so enthusiastic about it whilst his other daughter visited. 

 

Quidditch was definitely not something Petunia Evans would ever be seen getting behind. Though to be fair there was every chance that Petunia had no idea what it was even if her father had discussed it. Sport had never really been Petunia’s fortae. She had played lacrosse in her junior high school years, but that was really the extent to her sporting knowledge base. Lily still had fond memories of the argument Tuney and her mother had over the fact that water polo was a thing. 

 

Mr Evans stable health allowed Lily to feel content in not visiting over the Halloween weekend. Instead taking a much needed break to relax, unwind and catch up on some of her school work. Though of course, like every halloween she couldn’t relax too much with the marauders around. By dinner on Sunday 31st she was if anything on edge for their annual prank. She heard the commotion outside the great hall long before she saw it. Raucous laughter and happy chatter of students who were gathered outside the entrance to the great hall. 

 

“What’s going on?” She asked a fair haired Ravenclaw boy on the stairs. 

 

“The head boy’s only gone and turned the great hall into an ice skating rink.” He answered gleefully. 

 

Despite the crowd Lily had to see this for herself, pushing her way through the swarm on students until she reached the front of the line. It was a sight to behold. The whole floor of the great hall was covered in a thick layer of smooth ice, the usual dinner tables pushed up against the walls. Each of the marauders stood close to the entrance charming ice skates onto students feet so they could make it over to their respective tables, offering assistance to those without experience. Filch had refused their offers and was clumsily slipping and sliding his way towards the staff table. He promptly fell on his arse and gliding seamlessly towards Professor Dumbledore who helped him to his feet with a smile.  

 

James looked up from the student he was helping and saw the stunned redhead at the front of the pack. Her eyes were lit up at the sight before her and it made him grin. That smile was worth the world. 

 

“Now normally I wouldn’t encourage line cutting Miss Evans. But as the head girl I suppose I can give you a warning this once” James flirted skating over to her. He charmed her trainers into skates with a flick of his wand. “Would you like an escort?”

 

“Please”

 

James looped his arm though hers and slowly skated them across the hall towards the Gryffindor table. If there was one person in he didn’t want slipping and injuring themself it was Lily. 

 

“How the bloody hell did you get away with this one?”

 

“We brought in a consultation on this one my dear Evans. I’ll admit the floor itself is mostly  Professor Flitwick, our trial runs didn’t turn out so well. Couldn’t work out how to stop the bastard thing from melting with all the candles and lanterns overhead.”

 

Lily slid herself onto the Gryffindor bench with James’s aid and turned her attention to the staff table where Professor Flitwick was smiling gleefully at his hand work, as much as Filch was trying to complain up a storm to Dumbledore.

 

“I can’t believe you got a Professor to agree to this”

 

“Wasn’t that hard honestly. Flitwick’s always up for a challenge. Besides it’s just a bit of harmless fun, so people can’t get their knickers in too much of a twist about it” 

 

“Well I happen to think you’re a genius Potter”

 

Her praise lit a fire in his heart that he could barely contain. He’d been feeling anxious about her reaction in the lead up to Halloween, he didn’t care about staff approval he cared about hers, and he had it. As much of a pain in the arse the whole thing had been to construct and chaperone people to their seats the look on her face was priceless. He’d managed to keep the marauders prank streak running without soiling his head boy reputation and that had been exactly what he had wanted to do. He was sure the Hogwarts ice rink would be a tale told for many years to come, and welcomed anyone who wished to challenge it in the future. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on this chapter being longer but after recent events I just haven't had the heart for it. I figured it was better to keep my promise of having something out a couple weeks after the last chapter, rather than not publish anything at all. 
> 
> As always I appreciate each and everyone of you. Please remember to leave a review. 
> 
> Will try get another chapter out in the next couple weeks.   
> Much love, L


End file.
